I Dare You
by melancholy.LOVER
Summary: SasuSaku 'I dare you, teme.. Sleep with Sakura chan' She was the exotic exchange student from America who was oblivious that Sasuke would be trying to seduce for 7 days. 'And you have to complete the dare in a week's time.' LEMON ALERT! HIGHSCHOOL FIC!
1. Watashi Wa Sakura Desu

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys. Well its new years! YAY! But.. this will be posted late so yea.. :D**_

_**Typical High School Fic!**_

_**This fic is for: xteenuh102593 **_

* * *

_**1st Chapter: Watashi Wa Sakura Desu**_

* * *

Gah! Why did her parents have to be relocated?! WHY? It wasn't fair! Sakura Haruno would not change her entire lifestyle just because her parents forced her to!

And the worst part about this whole situation was.. she was going to be relocated to.. Japan! As in.. Asia! As in everyone speaks fucking Japanese and hardly ANY English!

"Yuki.. Aspirin."

The blonde haired woman reached inside of her purse; hair tightly pulled back into a formal bun sitting at the back of her head.

"Here."

Sakura drowned down the two small pills in less than twenty-seconds; she was going to give herself a damn panic-attack but.. she couldn't help it! She was going to be living in a totally new environment and have to make new friends once again!

She gasped.

_'Maybe I won't be.. popular in my new school.'_

She gripped the armrest of the vehicle and forced herself to calm down. This wouldn't be the cause of her lost-sanity; not yet at least.

"Sakura, if you're so restless then take a nap. It's still a long way to the airport."

The girl frowned at that and turned her head away; pink locks of hair swaying and cascading down her shoulder. Eyes trained on the outside streets of Los Angeles; city of the celebrities.

The woman -her new mother- frowned deeply, lightly touching a strand of her step-daughter's hair.

"I really wish you didn't dye your beautiful hair."

Sakura moved away from her.

"I like it and that's all that matters! So you can stop treating me like a damn child any time now."

The lady sat still. This happened on a regular basis and.. she wasn't even her real mother..

Sakura looked downcast for a moment, "Your not my real mom.."

The blonde haired woman -Yuki- blew out some air; "How many more times will I hear that sentence from you?"

Sakura snarled, "Until the day-"

"Sakura that's quite enough!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes; -Brent- her father was being controlling once again; protecting his new-wife from harm. Her.

"Yes _dad._"

Stretching her legs and pressing her back firmly against the seat, Sakura twirled a lock of her pink hair using her index finger.

"So.. how long will all this take?"

She saw her father's gaze in the drivers mirror.

"Let's see.." He mused out loud.

"Maybe another hour."

Sakura smiled.

"Really?! And I thought-"

"Plus the flying hours.. that will take us about.. 13 hours."

Sakura's head dropped, "That's like.. half a day."

She heard her father laugh and instead of joining in, all Sakura did was snort and turn her head away.

"Whatever."

* * *

"All passengers please turn off your cellphones and buckle in for take-off."

Sakura fumed.

"That little shit broke up with me because he doesn't want a long distance relationship.."

Sakura snarled and quickly finished up with her last text message.

"Well fuck him then."

She literally chucked her brand-new cellular phone into her purse and sat back with her legs crossed and her fingers digging into the arm rest.

"This is going to be a bitch."

The plane jerked forwards and Sakura could feel everything starting to shake and roar.

"A _big_bitch."

"Language Sakura." Her stepmother spoke sternly, eyeing her.

"A dirty mouth on a young lady is very unattractive."

Sakura nodded her head and turned away from the woman whom she despised since the moment she stepped into her perfect life.

"And_your _an even bigger bitch."

Fuck! She was going to go crazy! Sakura couldn't take anymore of this shit! First off, she had this woman who all of a sudden thought she could run her life -yeah right!- and her father was acting differently towards her. NOW! She was going to be moving to a whole other continent on the other side of the World!

"Life sucks."

The plane began to rumble and shake.

"Big fucking time."

Digging into the bottom of her black hand-bag; when Sakura finally located her ipod, she turned it on and nearly threw it across the inside of the plane.

"I forgot to charge the stupid thing!"

Deciding upon listening to it until the battery eventually died, Sakura got comfortable and just.. sat back; trying to forget about all of her problems but still.. when Yuki's voice could still be faintly heard, Sakura merely turned up the volume to drown her out.

"You'll ruin you're hearing if you listen to it that loudly."

Sakura grumbled something inaudible under her breath and continued to ignore Yuki the annoying.

* * *

"Nice. Isn't it?"

Sakura slowly ascended the stairs that led all the way to the 2nd floor of the house.

"It's smaller than _our _old house.."

Mr. Haruno looked at her, "Just put your things away and come down for dinner."

Sakura nodded her head and when she stepped into her room, everything had already been set. Her bed was right in the center and her armor as well. So, all she had to do was unpack her hundreds of belongings.

"Joy."

Tossing her large suitcase to the floor, Sakura glanced at the pile of school clothes placed on top of her bed. Great.. now she had to wear a dumb uniform to school..

That night her father and stepmother and herself had all gone out for dinner. The restaurant served Japanese cuisine like: Sushi, Sashimi and other such things.

Stuff Sakura would never dream of eating. Ever.

"Aren't you excited to start a fresh school year?"

Sakura looked up, "Not in the least."

"C'mon, it'll be fun."

Sakura flipped the page of her book.

"We'll see.."

* * *

"What the fuck?!"

She read over her first semester classes and the stupid bell had already rang twice meaning..

"I'm so fucking late.."

Finally, for what seemed to be the umpteenth time, Sakura re-read the paper and tried once again to locate her classroom.

"Science.." She drawled and looked from the piece of paper reading: 1st period-Science-Hatake Kakashi

Instead of having a regular door like back in America, there was now a sliding screen door; pulling it aside and alerting everyone inside of the classroom.

Sakura just stared.

_'Shit. What if they don't understand English?'_

She took a step forward, gripping the piece of paper.

_'Act casual, Sakura. Casual.'_

Her mind was working on over-drive right now.

_'C'mon! I know basic Japanese! Now how the fuck do you say hello?!'_

Wetting her dry lips with her tongue, Sakura walked to the front of the class and looked up at the silver haired male.

"Hi. uh- Watashi wa Sakura desu."

She sent him a peachy smile but could feel all of the students' eyes boring onto her back and it made her shudder just thinking about it.

"Hai."

The teacher turned to the class, "Everyone! This is Haruno Sakura."

The class said a curt hello and Kakashi told Sakura where exactly she'd be sitting for the remainder of the semester. Right in the middle with a red-haired boy on her left side and a girl with black hair on her right.

* * *

"I.. can't believe I survived two classes already."

Sakura sighed, "What a day.."

Looking around, Sakura wasn't able to really find any empty seats and she hadn't made any new friends as of yet.

"Oi! Sakura-chan!"

Her head turned in the direction of a boy with blonde hair who she recognized in her 2nd period class; math..

Languidly taking steps towards him, the male bellowed out, "Guys! This is Sakura-chan!"

She looked at everyone and smiled, "Where are you from?" Asked a blonde haired girl.

Sakura cleared her throat. "America."

Picking at her lunch but not being able to stomach anything right at the moment, Sakura decided to converse with the others.

"So, h.. how do you like Japan?"

Sakura turned her attention to the girl with black hair from her science class.

"Its.. different."

The girl laughed, "I'm Hinata."

Sakura smiled, "Its going to take me a while to get used to all of this.."

Hinata giggled, "I'll help you."

Naruto looked at the two, "Aw. How cute."

Sakura glared, "Don't ever say_ cute _to anything I do."

The boy full out laughed.

"Alright. I'll says it's sexy."

That deserved him a punch over the head, "Feisty.. I like."

Sakura rubbed her temples.

"You'll get used to that moron soon enough. Hi, I'm Ino."

Sakura nodded her head and just then her cellular phone went off in her book bag, causing her to quickly find it and flip it open.

"That dick wants to get back together.. screw you."

Naruto nudged her in the ribcage, "What?"

He pointed and when Sakura looked in that direction a curious looking woman was walking towards her but Sakura stayed calm and collected.

"Is there a problem?" Sakura inquired.

The woman placed a hand on her hip, she knew that Sakura had stuffed the cell phone into her bag at the last moment.

"There is a strict rule against using cell phones inside the school building."

Sakura looked all pouty for a second and than she bowed her head.

"I am very sorry, my mom was just telling me how my dad was doing.." She reached for her cellphone. "He's in the hospital and- oh here. Just take it."

The woman looked at her and than at the cellphone outstretched towards her.

"As long as it doesn't happen again. Have a nice lunch."

Sakura grinned and stuffed the device into her purse, looking back at all the agape jaws and wide eyes.

"Sakura-chan.. you don't look as innocent as I had thought you to be."

She laughed at that, "A lot of people get the wrong impression about me."

Naruto smacked a boy who was sitting beside him on the back, causing him to glare and scoot away from him.

"Well, as long as you don't turn out to be a complete dick like the teme here."

That got Naruto another glare from the man, "This is Sasuke-teme."

Sakura smiled and looked over at him, totally blown away by what she was seeing; he was on a whole other level of hot!

"What's the _teme _for? Does it mean anything?"

Naruto scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"You could say that. Yes."

She laughed and Naruto moved closer to her, eyes trained on her face.

"Now that I look at you more closely.."

Sakura frowned, "What?"

"You do look somewhat.. Asian."

Sakura giggled, "I get that from my mom."

Naruto quirked a brow.

"She Asian?"

Sakura nodded, "My dad is American though. He's told me a few times that I look a lot like my mom."

Naruto smiled, "You'll do fine in Japan, Sakura-chan."

She nodded her head and looked around the table; each person sure had character..

Although, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off of Sasuke; he wasn't really talking just picking at his food and occasionally looking up to see what was going on in the conversation.

"Ino-chan."

The blonde haired girl looked over at Sakura; her new friend.

"Is there by any chance a cheerleading squad?"

The girl laughed, "You're the cheerleading type?"

Sakura nodded her head.

"At my old school I was captain."

Ino awed dramatically which Sakura responded to by sticking out her tongue.

"Impressive, Sakura-chan."

Ino cleared her throat, "As a matter of fact.."

"There is a cheerleading squad."

Ino bowed her head, "Thank you, Tenten." The brown haired girl smacked Ino's back and laughed, "No problem."

"Hey. What classes you got next?"

Sakura searched for the piece of paper and read over the last classes that were to take place after lunch.

"It says, art and English."

Ino took out her own piece of paper, her face glowing.

"What room number is English?"

Sakura checked, "130."

Ino screeched, "That's my class too!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "You get excited a lot, don't you?"

Ino shrugged and Naruto decided to interrupt.

"Yes! Oh my God! One time she dragged me _and _the teme into a shoe-store and practically had a panic attack once she got inside!"

Sakura couldn't help but laugh her ass off. This Ino girl sure was an.. interesting one, ne?

"We should go."

Sakura looked up at the raven haired male, he and Naruto had already walked away from the lunch-table and left the cafeteria; leaving Sakura with the rest of the group.

"Who else here has art?!"

A few people ignored her while Tenten, Hinata and Ino shrugged their shoulders.

"Actually.." Hinata mused.

"I think Naruto has that class."

Sakura looked over at Ino.

"I'm going to need a shit-load of Aspirin, aren't I?"

Ino nodded her head, "Yes. Yes you will."

Better adjusting her school uniform, Sakura languidly separated herself from the group and literally ran to 3rd period art class with.. Naruto.

* * *

"Yes! I'm not late!"

Sighing and taking a seat, once Sakura's ears picked up a voice belonging to Naruto, she rubbed her temples and placed her head on the desk.

"Sakura-chan!"

She gasped when he grabbed her and literally strangled her to death.

"Naruto.." Sasuke started in boredom.

"You're going to kill her."

He laughed oddly and released the girl; Sakura sat back and stared up at the two.

"You guys take art-class?"

Naruto closed both his eyes.

"It was a double dare and both Sasuke and I got stuck taking art-class."

Sakura sighed, "Nice."

Taking seats behind the pink haired girl, Naruto nudged Sasuke in the gut which got him a glare from the male.

"Now that I think about it.. We haven't dared each other in a while."

Sasuke looked away, "So?"

Naruto rubbed his hands together while eyeing the back of Sakura's head and slightly laughing.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't do it."

Naruto shut the man up and tapped his fingers against the surface of the desk in a casual way.

"Ok, Mr. Teme.. I've got a dare for you."

Sasuke glared at the loud-mouthed blonde and sighed, "Fine.."

"I dare you, Teme.. Sleep with Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stopped breathing for a couple of seconds and before Naruto knew it he had his face shoved harshly against the desk.

"Baka!"

Naruto pushed him away and straightened out his clothes, "You're sick." he heard the Uchiha mumble under his breath. "I know."

Sasuke looked from Sakura and then back to Naruto who was smiling at him in a strange and disturbing kind of way.

"Are you scared? And here I thought you weren't afraid of _anything_." Naruto shrugged and then gasped over-dramatically.

"Or.. are you... _gay_?"

Sasuke punched him over the head.

"And the dare must be completed in a week's time."

Sasuke gulped before saying something he wished he could take back.. but once a dare was in play, you were screwed.

"Alright. One week; that's all I need."

Naruto snickered and set his eyes on Sakura who was totally oblivious to what had just taken place a few feet away from her.

"Let the dare begin."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey guys! Its the morning and I'm tired as fuck.. so yea :D uhm. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. This is again dedicated to: xteenuh102593**_

_**So i hope you liked it the most!!**_

_**BTW! Everyone in this fic is in the 11th grade and yea.. uhhh there will be lemons later on and this story will be a tad longer than some of my other ones; hopefully surpassing 10 chapters :) ne?**_

_**Watashi wa Sakura desu: I am Sakura**_

* * *

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	2. Woah! Look At Those!

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: I'm back and sicker than ever! Lollz noo, i have been sick for two days, throwing up is a daily routine .. joy. I'll be fine tho so here everyone!**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_I dare you, Teme.. Sleep with Sakura-chan."_

_Sasuke stopped breathing for a couple of seconds and before Naruto knew it he had his face shoved harshly against the desk._

"_Baka!"_

_Naruto pushed him away and straightened out his clothes, "You're sick." he heard the Uchiha mumble under his breath. "I know."_

_Sasuke looked from Sakura and then back to Naruto who was smiling at him in a strange and disturbing kind of way._

"_Are you scared? And here I thought you weren't afraid of anything." Naruto shrugged and then gasped over-dramatically._

"_Or.. are you... gay?"_

_Sasuke punched him over the head._

"_And the dare must be completed in a week's time."_

_Sasuke gulped before saying something he wished he could take back.. but once a dare was in play, you were screwed._

"_Alright. One week; that's all I need."_

_Naruto snickered and set his eyes on Sakura who was totally oblivious to what had just taken place a few feet away from her._

"_Let the dare begin."_

* * *

_**2nd Chapter: Woah! Look At Those!**_

* * *

"Pop quiz!"

Everyone groaned. Typical.

All except for.. Sakura. Haruno Sakura. She smiled; loved science and what better way to show how good she was at it than on a quiz?

She took the piece of paper with glee and sharpened her pencil, all the while Gaara watched her in disbelief and shock. Hinata giggled at the girl and accepted her own piece of paper while Naruto snored loudly.

-_SLAP-_

"Uzumaki!"

Naruto's head shot up so fast he almost gave himself whip-lash. He laughed sheepishly and wiped the residue that had formed by his mouth. Drool.

"No sleeping in class!"

"Gomen, Kakashi-sensei."

Naruto looked over at the front of the class where the words _POP QUIZ _were written in big letters across the black board.

"What the hell?! We're having a pop quiz?"

Kakashi growled, "Yes, Naruto!"

Everyone chuckled, "Good luck." He had said almost too friendly.

* * *

"Flunked?"

Naruto dropped his head, "Big time."

He watched Sakura take a seat beside Ino, since a while ago, the two seemed inseparable and were always plotting something.

"And then there's miss smart-ass over there who-"

"Who are you calling a smart-ass?!"

Naruto glared, "YOU!"

"Because I'm good at science?"

Naruto sighed, "Yes.."

"Dobe." Sasuke mumbled as a greeting.

Naruto opened one eye and smirked, "Teme."

"Flunked another test?"

Naruto laughed, "You know it."

"I.. I'm sure you didn't d.. do that bad, Naruto-kun."

The male dug into the bottom of his backpack and pulled out the crumpled piece of paper, handing it to Hinata afterwards.

"Well.. at least you remembered t.. to spell your name right this time."

"What did you get?"

Hinata blushed, "Eighty-three percent."

Naruto nearly fell over, "Girls are too smart."

The male looked over at his rival/friend and smirked, "You'd better make a move before someone else does, teme."

Sasuke glared and turned his head, "Whatever."

"Just giving you some advice."

"Sasuke-teme." A blood vessel popped in his forehead, whipping his head around to stare at the pink haired beauty.

She smiled sheepishly, "Did you finish the art-assignment?"

He nodded slowly, that name still lingering in his head and the way she had said it.. almost like she enjoyed it a little too much.

"Really? What did you draw?"

He averted her piercing gaze and all of a sudden her attention was pulled away by none other than Yamanaka Ino. Loudest girl in all the school.

"Look! It's Sai-kun!"

Sakura looked around until her eyes fell on a man that looked a lot like Uchiha Sasuke.. He was much paler but other than that.. they were almost the same person.

"Oh God.. don't call him over here, Ino."

Too late.

Sai walked right up to the table, or more importantly, to where Sakura and Ino were seated.

"Hey ladies."

Ino giggled, "This is, Sakura-chan."

Sai nodded, "You a cheerleader?"

Sakura sent him a sly smirk and nodded slowly.

"Nice."

Ino laughed, "Sai.. give it up."

He shrugged, "Can't a guy try?"

Ino shoved him away from them, "Yeah. Go try somewhere far away."

He gave in and began walking over to another group of people. Sasuke seemed totally composed, as usual.

"Hey! He's making a move on your girl!"

Sasuke kicked him hard in the shin.

"Shut up, baka."

"Again! I am trying to fucking help!"

* * *

"Haruno-san, very nice."

Sakura smiled, "Arigatou."

As the teacher walked around the classroom to get a look at everyone's picture, she stopped at Naruto's and held up the picture of a bowl of miso ramen for the entire class to see.

"And this people, is what I call unique."

Nothing more was said, Naruto was left to wonder-

"Is that a positive or negative comment?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Teme, you only have 6 more days to claim her as yours. I'd hurry."

He shot the male an agitated look.

* * *

"Stupid cheerleading!"

Sakura tossed her pom-poms inside of her locker and slammed it shut.

Some girl in cheerleading with her had spilled some substance all over her school uniform and now Sakura was forced to wear her cheerleading uniform for the rest of the fucking day!

And worst of all.. practice had just ended. They were called for a pep and now it was lunch time.

Her hair was pulled into a pony-tail at the back of her head where the pastel locks danced with every motion she made. Storming into the cafeteria, Sakura couldn't help but blush at the looks she was getting from the male student body.

Spotting her table, Sakura took note that everyone but herself was there, she increased her speed and unknowingly caught the attention of both Naruto and Sasuke who stared in.. awe?

"Woah! Look at those!"

And by _those, _Naruto was referring to her bouncing breasts; the uniform was a bit revealing which gave the men a clear view of them.

"Lucky bastard.." Sasuke heard the man murmur under his breath which got him a well deserved elbow to the ribs.

"Stop staring!" He whispered harshly.

"_You _stop staring, teme!"

Sakura stopped in front of the table and placed a hand on her left hip, sending the two bickering men a questioning glance.

"Stop staring at what?" She inquired.

Naruto laughed loudly and oddly, "N.. nothing, Sakura-chan!" He had spoken rather quickly. "We weren't staring at anything."

She looked between the two of them; they seemed a little jumpy this particular day, especially Naruto but then again.. he was always like that.

"Ino-chan!"

Said girl turned to look at her best friend clad in only her cheerleading uniform.

"Very nice, Sakura-chan."

She giggled and took a seat beside Ino and on her left was Hyuga Neji.

"Sai-kun! Over here!"

Naruto smacked himself in the face, "No! What the fuck did I say last time?!"

Ino looked at him as if she were uninterested.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun.. I drowned out your voice last time."

The male walked over, his eyes glued to Sakura. Or more particularly.. Sakura's breasts, although she didn't seem to notice at the moment.

"Hey, Sai-kun."

Naruto nudged Sasuke in the side and whispered to him, "He's making a move again and _look _where his eyes are!"

Sasuke nudged him back but harder, "I don't care."

Naruto laughed, "You're going to back out of the dare. I knew it."

Sasuke glared, "I didn't say that, dobe. All I said was that I didn't care; I'm not going to drive myself crazy because Sai is flirting."

Sakura looked up at the ceiling, "_ALL CHEERLEADERS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR A BRIEF MEETING."_

She let out a disgruntled sigh and stood from the table, "I'll see you guys later."

Ino nodded and giggled at what Sai had done next. "Let me escort you there, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you don't know where the auditorium is yet."

She blushed, "Thank you, Sai-kun."

Naruto's mouth hung open when he witnessed Sai wrapping his arm around her waist and worst of all! Sakura hadn't pulled away, she seemed to relax against him instead.

"You, my friend, are screwed."

Sasuke took a bite out of his red apple and swallowed.

"Dobe, you know I can get any girl in this school."

Naruto took a sip of his coke.

"Any girl _but _Sakura-chan."

Sasuke stayed silent but Naruto didn't however.

"Seriously, teme. You have to make a move before it's too late."

Sasuke ignored what Naruto had said but didn't refrain from giving this some thought.

"I know that already.."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness everyone and i really do hope you liked that chapter :P uhm, not much to say except for i suck at science :D lollz or more importantly, I suck at chemistry. It's so damned boring!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXX**_

* * *


	3. Operation Screw Sai

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Hey guys :D uhmm not much to say except it was my b-day recently which means i am: 16 !! whoo-hoo :) lolz. Yea i am a hyper person right now!**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

_Sasuke nudged him back but harder, "I don't care."_

_Naruto laughed, "You're going to back out of the dare. I knew it."_

_Sasuke glared, "I didn't say that, dobe. All I said was that I didn't care; I'm not going to drive myself crazy because Sai is flirting."_

_Sakura looked up at the ceiling, "ALL CHEERLEADERS REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR A BRIEF MEETING."_

_She let out a disgruntled sigh and stood from the table, "I'll see you guys later."_

_Ino nodded and giggled at what Sai had done next. "Let me escort you there, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you don't know where the auditorium is yet."_

_She blushed, "Thank you, Sai-kun."_

_Naruto's mouth hung open when he witnessed Sai wrapping his arm around her waist and worst of all! Sakura hadn't pulled away, she seemed to relax against him instead._

"_You, my friend, are screwed."_

_Sasuke took a bite out of his red apple and swallowed._

"_Dobe, you know I can get any girl in this school."_

_Naruto took a sip of his coke._

"_Any girl but Sakura-chan."_

_Sasuke stayed silent but Naruto didn't however._

"_Seriously, teme. You have to make a move before it's too late."_

_Sasuke ignored what Naruto had said but didn't refrain from giving this some thought._

"_I know that already.."_

* * *

_**3rd Chapter: Operation Screw Sai**_

* * *

"I know who likes you, I know who likes you." Chanted Ino from behind Sakura.

Sakura giggled, "Sai-kun does." She pointed out almost obviously.

"I know- what?! B..but how?" The blonde stammered.

"He asked me out on a date this afternoon."

Ino's shoulders dropped, "Well, you took the fun _right _out of my day." Sakura patted the blonde haired woman, "Oh, I think I can find something you'll enjoy even more."

The Yamanaka girl eyed Sakura.

"After school lets go out and find something for my date." Ino's eyes glittered and her mouth fell ajar.

"And you'll need a hot pair of sling-backs! I know the perfect place."

Sakura laughed, "It's a plan."

* * *

"Oi! Where are you two off to?"

Sakura and Ino looked over their shoulders at the pair standing behind them.

"Shopping."

"For?" Naruto continued.

Sakura closed her eyes, "Is it really any of your business?"

"She needs something to wear for her date with Sai-kun." Blabbed Ino who smiled sheepishly at Sakura afterwards.

"Gomen."

"Ugh. Why Sai?"

Sakura shot him a deadly look but Ino decided to speak for her. Again.

"Because he's the hottest man in this school."

She looked over at the composed Uchiha and blushed.

"Besides you of course, Sasuke-kun."

He shrugged his shoulders, not caring whatsoever.

"We'll tag along with you." Stated Naruto while he took a few steps forward.

Sakura sighed, "Whatever." And the two girls led the way to only the hottest shopping area of Tokyo.

* * *

"Baka?" Sakura inquired while looking up at the huge neon lit letters.

Ino grabbed her wrist and dragged the girl into the store, "This has to be my absolute favorite store."

And in no less than 15 minutes, Ino already had a complete outfit picked out for Haruno Sakura.

"That was.. fast."

Naruto chuckled, "She's got skills."

Ino winked, "Why thank you Naruto."

"Let me see." Sakura reached for the chosen articles of clothing Ino had in her arms.

"Ooh, I like."

Ino shoved Sakura inside an empty change room and tossed her all of the clothes she had chosen for her.

"Try them on."

Awaiting patiently, Sakura stepped out of the change room, blushing slightly at the looks she received. Ino had picked out a black top suited for Sakura's curves which -at the same time- showed just a bit of cleavage. The jeans were Sakura's absolute favorite; embroidered flowers ran up the left side of the pant-leg, the denim was of course a dark wash.

"I think my work here is done."

Ino looked over at the two men with one eye closed, "Close your mouths boys."

"Next we're going shoe-shopping!"

* * *

"Oh. My. God." Murmured Naruto.

"Just pick out a pair of fucking shoes so we can get out of here!"

Ino glared, "Sakura can't just chose _any _shoes, she has to pick _the _shoes."

Naruto sighed, "Why does it matter?"

"Because the first date is always crucial! Presence is everything."

Sakura walked around with a pair of black pumps on her feet. "How about these?"

Ino shook her head -again- and pointed to the shelf where a pair of black sling-backs were placed for everyone to see.

"Those."

With some trouble, Sakura managed to find her shoe-size and tried on the shoes chosen by Ino.

"I love them!"

Ino laughed, "Damn, I'm good."

"We are so going shopping together."

Ino nodded her head, "Agreed. Now go and pay for the shoes so we can get a bite to eat."

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto whispered beside the male.

"What?"

He cleared his throat, "You know that if Sakura-chan goes on this date with Sai, it's all over for you."

Sasuke sighed, "You're not going to shut up, are you?"

"Not until you sleep with her. No."

"What the hell did I get myself into?" Sasuke murmured under his breath and looked away from the two giggling women.

* * *

"A movie and then dinner!" Ino shrieked.

Sakura blushed, "He's so nice."

"What movie?" Naruto inquired.

Sakura looked over at him, "The Eye."

Naruto laughed, "Are you sure you can handle it. It's pretty scary."

Ino stuck her tongue out, "Sai-kun will be there to-"

"Ino-chan!" Sakura growled and blushed.

"Ew." Was all Naruto said.

"Sasuke!" He whispered harshly.

"What is it now?"

"It's getting worse! They'll be all over each other during the movie!"

"Unless.."

"Whatever you're thinking, stop now."

"We're going to that movie."

"I'm not going on a date with you, dobe."

Naruto slapped himself in the face, "Spying!"

"Hey, Sakura-chan! Are you going to the late-show?"

Sakura thought for a while, "Sai-kun said it started at 7:20."

"Perfect. I'll pick you up and we'll follow them to make sure nothing happens."

Sasuke sighed and blushed slightly, although no one would be able to notice. "Dobe, it sounds like a date to me."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "You wish, teme."

* * *

"Okay. Operation: **Screw Sai **is underway."

Sasuke buckled himself in the passenger seat and gave Naruto the oddest of looks. "Screw Sai?"

"Yeah, cleaver ain't it?"

Sasuke looked away. "If you say so.."

"Good, you remembered to wear a hoodie."

Sasuke flicked the male, "Just drive already."

"Two tickets for: The Eye."

The man behind the ticket booth sent both men odd looks and handed Naruto the pair of tickets, "Theater 4." He mumbled afterwards.

"Hurry!"

They rushed inside of the semi-filled theater and scurried to the very back to get their seats.

"Hoods up." Ordered Naruto.

Not many people filtered in afterwards which was a good thing, if it was too crowded they wouldn't be able to tell Sakura and Sai apart from everyone else.

"There they are!"

Both men sunk slightly in their seats as they eyed the two teens who sat 3 rows ahead of them.

"Good."

All of a sudden, Naruto's cellphone went off loudly in his pant-pocket which made Sasuke stiffen up.

"Baka! Turn it off!"

That seemed to have caught some unwanted attention from half the people in the theater, including Sakura and Sai who turned around in their seats to see who was making the noise.

"Shit." Naruto murmured and before Sasuke could do or say anything, Naruto was all over him like some horny teenager.

The back of Naruto's head was partially hiding Sasuke's identity but what made matters worse was that his face was a little too close for Sasuke's liking.

"Naruto.." He whispered and shoved him back.

"Don't ever do that again."

"Hey! I saved our asses!"

Naruto witnessed Sakura clinging to Sai at all of the scary parts and saw the man lean in to.. kiss her!

Acting quickly, -and stupidly- Naruto took hold of an empty drink and chucked it at the back of Sai's head. No one had seen him do it but just to be safe, Naruto pulled Sasuke down with him.

"Baka! You made me touch gum on the floor!"

Naruto growled, "Sasuke-teme, I swear to God, if you don't stop complaining I'll kill you!"

"Shit! Which way did they go?"

Sasuke was out of breath, "I.. don't know!?"

"We lost them."

Sasuke straightened, "Take me home. This is pointless and one of the stupidest plans you've yet to come up with."

"Fine."

* * *

"So, how did the date go?"

Sakura blushed at Ino's question while Sasuke and Naruto did their best to eavesdrop on their little conversation.

"It was perfect, all except for the movies.."

Ino shot her a confused glance, "What happened?"

"Someone threw an empty cup at Sai-kun's head."

Ino couldn't help but giggle, "Aw, poor Sai-kun."

Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Oh. And did you know that Sai's throwing a Halloween party?"

"Really?"

Sakura nodded, "He said that you guys could all come."

"What about costumes?"

Sakura looked over at the woman with a smile, "You bet."

Naruto nudged Sasuke, "We're going to that party and you will win Sakura-chan over."

Sasuke sighed, "If I say yes will you stop bugging me?"

Naruto nodded.

"Fine. But I'm not dressing up."

Naruto nudged him again, "Yes you are!"

"What are you dressing up as, Sakura-chan?"

She placed a finger on her chin, "A Princess."

"Very nice."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You're dressing up as a Prince."

Sasuke glared, "I said I'm not dressing up!"

Naruto chuckled, "Yes you are teme, yes you are."

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. I saw the eye and it scared the SHIT out of me : but it was very good :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	4. Happy Halloween!

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Hey :D well we just got our vaccine for tetanus today at school and i swear to god that i came so close to fainting :**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_Someone threw an empty cup at Sai-kun's head."_

_Ino couldn't help but giggle, "Aw, poor Sai-kun."_

_Sakura nodded in agreement._

"_Oh. And did you know that Sai's throwing a Halloween party?"_

"_Really?"_

_Sakura nodded, "He said that you guys could all come."_

"_What about costumes?"_

_Sakura looked over at the woman with a smile, "You bet."_

_Naruto nudged Sasuke, "We're going to that party and you will win Sakura-chan over."_

_Sasuke sighed, "If I say yes will you stop bugging me?"_

_Naruto nodded._

"_Fine. But I'm not dressing up."_

_Naruto nudged him again, "Yes you are!"_

"_What are you dressing up as, Sakura-chan?"_

_She placed a finger on her chin, "A Princess."_

"_Very nice."_

_Naruto turned to Sasuke, "You're dressing up as a Prince."_

_Sasuke glared, "I said I'm not dressing up!"_

_Naruto chuckled, "Yes you are teme, yes you are."_

* * *

_**4th Chapter: Happy Halloween!**_

* * *

"How about this one?" Naruto held up the costume for Sasuke while the man just shook his head and continued looking through the costumes.

Naruto slumped his shoulders, "You haven't liked any of the costumes I chose."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, not turning to face the dobe, "That's cause all the costumes you choose are too fruity."

Naruto's eyes widened and he smirked that famous smirk. Quickly snatching the costume from the rack, he tapped Sasuke's shoulder and showed it off.

"For once, you did something.. right."

Naruto smiled.

"Looks like something you'd wear to a masquerade party. See, here's the mask."

Naruto shook the white mask for emphasis.

"And here.. are the tights." Naruto held back his snicker.

Sasuke snatched the pair of white tights away from a now laughing Naruto and sighed. "I'm putting my foot down. My dignity is going down the toilet."

Naruto patted his back, "You're huge ego will make up for it."

"Shut up."

"What better way to win over Sakura-chan than dress up as her prince." Sasuke eyed the babbling idiot a while longer before finally giving in with a grunt and paying for the over-priced costume.

"This better work."

Naruto smirked, "It will. All the girls in school already ogle you as it is; think how much more they'll ogle you dressed as a prince."

Sasuke grumbled, "How is that good?"

"More ass."

The male sent his best friend a disgusted glare, "You are a perv."

* * *

"Did you already get you're costume, Sakura-chan?"

Said girl nodded her head, "It's perfect. How about you?"

Ino smiled, "Nurse."

Hinata looked over at the two, "You heard about Sai-kun's party?" The two girls nodded their heads in unison.

"Are you dressing up?"

Hinata blushed, "Y.. yes. As a.. fair.. y."

Ino's smile widened, "aw, kawaii!"

Hinata blushed even more and thanked the blonde haired girl afterwards.

Ino nudged Sakura in the side, "I heard Sai-kun is dressing up as a prince. You two can go as a couple."

Colour rose to the crests of Sakura's cheeks, her head was turned away and her emerald eyes were closed in an attempt to lessen the blush.

"I don't think.. that's necessary."

Ino giggled and slapped her back, "Of course it's necessary! You're going as a princess and he is going as a prince."

The blonde haired girl drifted off into her own little fantasy world.

"The perfect couple.."

Sakura decided to just leave her alone and turned to her left where Naruto sat and beside him, Sasuke.

"What are you dressing up as, Naruto-kun?"

The hyper-boy turned to face her and smiled sheepishly.

"Me _and _Kiba are going as a donkey."

The male spied his costume buddy from across the table and waved his arms, "And he's the ass!" Hollered Kiba.

Sakura giggled, "Not far from reality."

Shy, emerald eyes spotted Uchiha Sasuke picking at his food, her heart-beat raced and thumped against her ribs, _'Calm down, calm down.'_

"Sasuke-teme, what are you going as?"

He sighed at the nickname she now knew him as and looked at her with a bored expression.

"A prince!" Chirped Naruto rather loudly.

Sakura smiled.

_'What a coincidence; I'm going as a Princess.'_

"Really? You don't look like the party type." Mused Sakura, looking the raven-haired boy up and down, eyes trained on his face a while longer.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Sakura's head snapped to where Naruto was.

"Sasuke is a beast!"

The girl couldn't help but laugh a little,_ 'He's too good-looking to be a beast- wait!'_

Sakura felt her cheeks igniting with heat and in her embarrassed state, turned away from the two men and buried her face in her hands.

_'Earth-to-Sakura! I am NOT falling for Sasuke-teme!'_

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?"

She nodded vigorously, hands still continuing to hide her reddened face.

"Yes, I-ah.. just feeling sick."

Naruto tried prying her hands away from her blushing face.

"You do look a little red in the face."

He handed her a bottle of water, "Maybe you should see the nurse."

Sakura shook her head, no.

"I'm fine."

The blonde-haired boy shrugged casually, "If you say so."

Blue cerulean eyes widened; Ino waved her arms in an attempt to flag down Sai who was currently walking down the cafeteria.

"Sai-kun! Come eat with us!"

He spotted the blonde haired girl and smiled her way, Ino felt her stomach do a flip and her heart began to beat uncontrollably.

"Excited for the party?" He asked as soon as he reached the table.

Nodding, Ino pointed towards an oblivious Sakura.

"Sakura-chan is going as a Princess."

Sai chuckled heartily, "Lucky me."

"But, she doesn't think it's _necessary _to go as a couple with you."

Sai glanced over at the pink-haired beauty.

"I think I can change her mind."

Ino giggled, "You do that."

Languidly striding towards Sakura, Sai tapped her shoulder but failed to notice the glare from Naruto.

"Ino-chan told me that you're dressing up as a Princess."

Sakura nodded dumbly while Sai spoke again, "Coincidentally, I'm going to be a Prince."

Forcing down the blush, Sakura continued to look at the male.

"It would be an honor if you went with me. As Prince and Princess."

Sakura felt her mouth twitching in a smile while her eyes closed and she giggled nervously, "Sure, Sai-kun."

Sasuke saw the elbow to the gut coming and stopped it just in time, squeezing hard and glaring at Naruto fiercely, "I know."

"Then you _know _its all over for you."

Sasuke smirked, "An Uchiha never admits to defeat. Especially-" He glanced over at Sai -obviously- flirting with Sakura.

"To someone like that."

Naruto pulled away his arm and smiled widely, "You my friend are back in the game. Make me proud."

Sasuke sighed, "I'll never understand the mechanism of your brain. Or what's left of it.."

* * *

By the time Sakura had arrived at the location of the party, it was already packed with people. Some occupying the front and back yard but mostly inside the over-crowded house.

Gracefully picking up her massive skirts, Sakura made her way through the horde of teenagers and finally into the living room where she tried to spy anyone she knew.

So far, no one.

Sakura tugged on the burgundy choker, her skin felt so hot in the costume. It looked like something a courtesan would wear back in the 1800's. But.. she didn't feel stupid in it, instead she looked rather elegant.

The dress was large but fit snugly against her curves. Too snug. The gown was off-the shoulders where the fabric was a deep crimson colour and from there the gown only seemed to get tighter near the gut area and gradually flow away from her bottom half.

White, crisp gloves adorned her hands and only reached as far as her elbows. On her feet, a pair of black, heeled-slippers with small red bows -one on each shoe- attached near the opening.

The burgundy bow tied around her waist was made fancy and big at the back and was killing her; her step-mother had made it way too tight. And lastly, on top of her head was a small tiara, her long pink tendrils cascading down her shoulders where they appeared wavy near the ends.

_'I hope Ino-chan gets her soon..'_

"Oi! Sasuke-teme, I see her!"

A sigh from the Uchiha's end while he stepped inside of the tightly filled house belonging to Sai. Sasuke's attire was black with some gold in places. As Naruto had put it not too long ago, _"You're a dark-Prince."_

Sasuke refused to wear the tights.

For one: They were way too tight

And two: They were giving him a massive wedgie!

Naruto had sulked about it and Sasuke went out quickly to purchase something that would come remotely close to matching his costume. Luckily he had, and at the last minute too. The black pants fit him well, a little tight but nothing too annoying to wear for a couple of hours.

They almost looked like riding pants except not _that_ tight. The black leather boots were a nice touch, reaching an inch below the knee. Above, Sasuke was dressed in a black tunic. The shirt started at the base of his neck where the golden buttons traveled all the way down the shirt. On his hands, black gloves and a short, golden-cape reaching no further than the back of his knees.

Naruto took out the bulky crown, "Here."

He eyed the piece, "And I have to wear this?" Naruto nodded his head in annoyance and placed it on top of his straightened hair.

"It was a good idea not to spike your hair, the crown would never stay on."

Sasuke swatted at him, all Naruto did was scurry away to find the other half of his costume.

Taking out the white mask, Sasuke placed it over his eyes where it hide most of his face; onyx eyes glanced around the crowded room in search of Sakura.

He almost didn't recognize her in that gown, but he had to admit.. she didn't look bad in it. Not even close.

He watched her face him, face brightening up and legs carrying her to where he was now standing.

"Sai-kun! Nice costume."

He almost lost his balance, _'Does he look that much like me?' _Deciding to say nothing, Sasuke merely nodded his head, "You too." She blushed, "Arigatou." The room seemed to be getting immensely crowded! To the point where one could hardly breathe or move.

A group of people ran throughout the living room and in the process accidentally knocked over Sakura who lost her balance completely, tripping forwards and being caught in Sasuke's ever-awaiting arms.

"S.. sorry." She murmured.

Upon noticing that his hands were resting on either side of her waist, the male released Sakura -much to her disappointment- and took a single step backwards.

"Thirsty?" He inquired while the girl nodded her head. Come to think of it, her mouth did seem oddly dry at the moment.

Striding into the kitchen, Sasuke grabbed for a glass of what seemed to be soda, testing it first to make sure it didn't have any alcohol mixed into it before returning back to where Sakura was waiting.

"Thanks."

* * *

As the night carried on, chaos seemed to unleash itself, especially for Sai who was currently trying to calm Naruto down. He and Kiba were running around the house like idiots and disturbing the other guests.

For the past 10 minutes, all the lights began to flicker on and off. There was a storm brewing outside and on such a day. Halloween. Typical. Sasuke and Sakura were indulged in a half-decent conversation when all of a sudden the lights went out and this time stayed off.

She sighed, "Stupid storm." Outside the skies roared and rain fell hard against the earth, that wasn't near enough to get everyone to leave the party but the people outside where now scurrying inside. Making the house that much more crowded.

Naruto seemed to be having more fun then before whereas Sai was finding it almost near-impossible to locate the troublemaker.

"Naruto! Get you're ass back here!"

Sasuke and Sakura were being carried away from their spot in the living room, finding themselves backed up against a wall as the guests became more forceful and out of control.

She was attached to his arm, not to mention that her breasts were pressed against him as well. Shaking such a though from his mind, Sasuke stayed in his spot and swallowed hard.

"It's too hot in here." Complained Sakura while trying to fan herself.

"Tell me about it.." Mumbled Sasuke, referring more or less to her being pressed so closely to him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Some people had gotten into a brawl and were currently shoving and pushing, causing most people to stumble and get caught up in the massive mosh of arguing people.

Sasuke didn't know where the hell he currently was at the moment, but he could sure as hell hear grunts and people encouraging the fight to go on. He swore that he had heard Naruto screaming, _"Let's get it on!" _and assumed that he was fighting as well.

"Can we get out of the living room?"

Sasuke nodded his head and guided the way -more like attempted- out of the living room. Instead, Sakura was nearly caught up in the mosh and was sent flying against Sasuke who was caught off guard. Both tripped over something and landed on the large couch.

Sasuke beneath and Sakura on top. She blushed furiously but no one was around to see. Dusting herself off, Sakura noticed that his breath was fanning out against her face, only then did she know how close they really were.

Gulping down hard, Sakura propped herself up and brought her face closer to the man who was under her. Closing her eyes, her rosy lips brushed against his own before she figured out what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

"Sorry.." She breathed.

_'Did the room just get hotter?'_

Fanning herself, Sakura removed her body from Sasuke's and stood up all on her own, breathing out and breathing in before informing Sasuke that she was going to find Ino.

Sasuke stayed in the same position and for some reason he couldn't seem to rid himself of the thought of Sakura on top of him, straddling him, and kissing him. Just barely though..

"Damn."

* * *

_**Author's Note: HEYYA!! that was interesting to write, this is only the first half of the Halloween party, the next chapter will begin from where i left off and continue :P i'm bad !! haha yea i got my tetanus shot a few days ago and my arms is hurting like a bitch !! **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	5. Unmasked

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Heyya! Lollz I have been SO busy :D and school is retarded. But in a good-way :) OMG! My math teacher keeps calling me Danica : i was like: my name is pronounced like Daniel. With an A.**_

_**Good times ..**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing."_

_Some people had gotten into a brawl and were currently shoving and pushing, causing most people to stumble and get caught up in the massive mosh of arguing people._

_Sasuke didn't know where the hell he currently was at the moment, but he could sure as hell hear grunts and people encouraging the fight to go on. He swore that he had heard Naruto screaming, "Let's get it on!" and assumed that he was fighting as well._

"_Can we get out of the living room?"_

_Sasuke nodded his head and guided the way -more like attempted- out of the living room. Instead, Sakura was nearly caught up in the mosh and was sent flying against Sasuke who was caught off guard. Both tripped over something and landed on the large couch._

_Sasuke beneath and Sakura on top. She blushed furiously but no one was around to see. Dusting herself off, Sakura noticed that his breath was fanning out against her face, only then did she know how close they really were._

_Gulping down hard, Sakura propped herself up and brought her face closer to the man who was under her. Closing her eyes, her rosy lips brushed against his own before she figured out what she was doing and pulled away quickly._

"_Sorry.." She breathed._

_'Did the room just get hotter?'_

_Fanning herself, Sakura removed her body from Sasuke's and stood up all on her own, breathing out and breathing in before informing Sasuke that she was going to find Ino._

_Sasuke stayed in the same position and for some reason he couldn't seem to rid himself of the thought of Sakura on top of him, straddling him, and kissing him. Just barely though.._

"_Damn."_

* * *

_**5th Chapter: Unmasked**_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" The blonde haired girl moved towards her friend.

"I've been looking all over for you." Sakura said breathlessly.

Ino nodded, "Why is your face all red?"

The pink haired girl tried fanning herself for the umpteenth time that night.

"Too hot, not to mention this costume is strangling me."

Ino giggled, "At least Sai-kun was able to get the lights back on."

Sakura nodded, "Actually.. I've been with Sai-kun all night." Her cheeks flared a deep-red and Ino smacked her back, laughing.

"Really? Oh my God! Tell me what happened!"

They took a seat on the floor next to the kitchen door.

"You almost kissed him?!"

Ino giggled.

"But.." Sakura trailed off, lost in her own World at the moment.

Ino shook her head, "There can't be a _but_."

"Well.."

"There can't be a _well _either."

Sakura looked at the blonde, "Ino!"

The other girl shut her mouth and listened.

"Sai-kun.. He was acting.. different."

Ino shot her an inquiring glance, "Different? How so?"

"He didn't smile once and hardly spoke to me."

Ino thought hard, "That doesn't sound like Sai-kun at all."

She agreed, "And now I can't even find him."

Azure eyes glanced around the room until they fell upon Sai. He was currently ushering a fighting duo out of his living room and to the front yard.

"There he is." She said almost bored.

Sakura's head snapped to the direction Ino was looking, her eyebrows furrowed and she gave Ino a questioning look.

"That's not Sai-kun."

Ino squinted her eyes.

"Yeah. That's him."

Sakura looked the male over from top to bottom.

"But.. when I was with him, he was wearing a different costume _and_ mask."

The blonde girl giggled, "Looks like you've been tricked."

Sakura felt a vein about to pop in her forehead, "By who?"

Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura's shoulders, "Think about it. Who else looks like Sai-kun?"

Sakura slumped back to the floor, "Sasuke-teme?"

Ino nodded, "Probably a stupid dare that Naruto made him do."

"A dare?"

"Yeah. They always do this, its normal."

"Why.. would he do that.. why would he trick me?"

Ino shrugged, "No clue. Now go and talk to the _real _Sai-kun."

The blonde girl pulled Sakura to her feet and gave her a push in the direction of Sai. She stumbled a little but soon walked properly and to where the male was standing.

"Sakura-chan, you made it."

She nodded dumbly.

"I've been trying to find you."

She felt so warm. The stupid bow was tied way too tightly, she was having such a hard time breathing now. Using the wall to support her falling body, Sakura dazedly looked up at the face of a worried Sai. He helped her and turned her around; eyeing the large bow, Sai began to quickly untie the knotted-material until it fell to the floor in a heap.

"Thanks, Sai-kun."

Sakura took in a large amount of air and smiled, "Finally, I can breathe."

"No problem." Sai flashed her a white-grin and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little weak in the knees.

From afar, Sasuke and an enraged Naruto watched the two flirting back and forth. He took a step forwards but Sasuke gripped the boy and tugged him backwards.

"Leave it alone."

Naruto began stammering like an idiot but Sasuke payed no heed to him, instead he watched Sai and Sakura.

"Are you even listening, teme?"

Sasuke sighed, "Nope."

"Where's the bathroom?"

Sai pointed to a flight of stairs, "Go up and make a left, two doors down."

She nodded and sped off.

* * *

"That's what I get for drinking so much.." She mumbled.

And to make matters worse, her eyes spotted the Sai-clone. Her face hardened and her steps decreased. Outstretching her arm, Sakura tapped the male's shoulder.

"Sai-kun, so nice to see you." She lied.

The girl batted her lashes at the man and took a few steps forwards, until her body was pressed up against his own.

She heard him gulp. Hard.

Her fingers reached behind his head to remove the mask around his face.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura's lips twisted into a smirk, "Oh. I just want to see you're handsome face."

Sasuke moved away, "That's okay."

He held her arms, but Sakura managed to grip the front of his white mask and yank it off his face. Tossing it to the floor, Sakura gazed at a shocked Uchiha Sasuke.

"I knew it."

"Sakura its-"

"Why did you trick me?"

"_I _didn't do anything." He was angry.

"_You _confused me and Sai."

She made a fist and punched him in the arm.

"You could have said something instead of playing along with it!"

For once, the young Uchiha was at a loss for words. So he shut his mouth and turned his head to the side, letting out a haughty grumble.

"Whatever."

She whipped around and sped angrily away from the male, all of a sudden forgetting what she had gone upstairs for. Catching sight of Sai, Sakura waved at him, picking up her skirts and struggling through the crowd to get to him.

"Did you find the bathroom okay?"

She nodded.

In the corner of her eye, Sakura could see Sasuke descending the stairs. Choosing to ignore the teme, the girl turned her attention to Sai.

"You alright?"

Flashing him a toothy grin, Sakura nodded her head, "Yes."

Sasuke caught sight of an arguing Naruto and took hold of him, dragging him -against his will- towards the front door.

"We're leaving."

Naruto began stammering, holding onto the door-frame to keep Sasuke from removing him from the party.

"B.. but why?"

"Sakura's pissed at me because _she_ mistook me for her precious Sai-kun."

Naruto struggled against Sasuke's brute strength.

"If she's pissed at you then why the hell do I have to leave?"

"Because!"

Naruto shut his mouth and gave in, following alongside an obviously disgruntled Uchiha Sasuke.

"It's going to be harder for you to make Sakura-chan fall for you."

Sasuke shot the male an annoyed glance, "The dare is off. It was a stupid idea to begin with."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Pain in the ass."

* * *

"It seems like you're somewhere else tonight.." Spoke Sai, following the direction of Sakura's eyes.

She snapped out of it and looked at the male's face, "Sorry.."

"Do you have to be somewhere?"

She shook her head, "No. So what were you saying?"

He cleared his throat, "That we should go on another date."

She nodded, "Sounds great. When and where?"

Sai thought hard, "Ice-skating. How about next weekend?"

She nodded, "Sounds great."

"Actually.. Sai-kun I have to get going now, so I'll see you on Monday."

He nodded, "Bye."

* * *

"So, it really was Sasuke-kun?"

Sakura sighed, "Yes. I don't know why he went along with it though.."

Ino shrugged, "Maybe he's got the hots for you."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. He doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."

Ino giggled, "Are _you _sure you haven't fallen for Sasuke-kun as well?"

Sakura held her breath and swatted at the girl, "As if! He's a selfish-bastard so really it would only be a one-sided relationship!"

Ino managed to get away, "Okay, whatever you say."

* * *

Inside the art-class, Sasuke sneezed loudly. Naruto looked over at the male.

"Looks like someone was just talking about you."

Sasuke furrowed his brows, "Shut up."

Naruto's cerulean eyes followed an obviously heated Sakura. He jabbed Sasuke in the side, "I bet Sakura-chan was talking about you; but probably in a bad-way."

"I said for you to shut up."

Naruto sat back and observed the tension between Sasuke and Sakura. He took notice of the Uchiha's eyes trained on an oblivious Haruno Sakura. Smiling wickedly, Naruto rubbed his hands together and smirked deviously.

"Operation: Accidental Lock-In is now underway."

* * *

_**Author's Note: OMG! What's going to happen next ?! I have a tummy-tum ache so i'm going to lie down now :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	6. Operation Accidental Lock In

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Sorry I couldn't update any sooner. Tell you more about it at the end :D**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_So, it really was Sasuke-kun?"_

_Sakura sighed, "Yes. I don't know why he went along with it though.."_

_Ino shrugged, "Maybe he's got the hots for you."_

_Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. He doesn't seem to care about anyone but himself."_

_Ino giggled, "Are you sure you haven't fallen for Sasuke-kun as well?"_

_Sakura held her breath and swatted at the girl, "As if! He's a selfish-bastard so really it would only be a one-sided relationship!"_

_Ino managed to get away, "Okay, whatever you say."_

_Inside the art-class, Sasuke sneezed loudly. Naruto looked over at the male._

"_Looks like someone was just talking about you."_

_Sasuke furrowed his brows, "Shut up."_

_Naruto's cerulean eyes followed an obviously heated Sakura. He jabbed Sasuke in the side, "I bet Sakura-chan was talking about you; but probably in a bad-way."_

"_I said for you to shut up."_

_Naruto sat back and observed the tension between Sasuke and Sakura. He took notice of the Uchiha's eyes trained on an oblivious Haruno Sakura. Smiling wickedly, Naruto rubbed his hands together and smirked deviously._

"_Operation: Accidental Lock-In is now underway."_

* * *

_**6th Chapter: Operation Accidental Lock-In**_

* * *

"Naruto-kun, what are you painting?"

He whipped his head around to acknowledge Haruno Sakura, she smiled at him.

"So.."

"Oh. You know what.. I don't even know."

She giggled and peered over his shoulder, so far Naruto only had a green streak of paint in the middle of his blank canvas.

"Very.. original."

"What about you?"

She glanced over at her un-finished artwork and smiled.

"A Japanese-Maiden belonging to the edo period."

Naruto was astonished.

"You. Drew that?"

She nodded, "I love art."

Naruto put down his paint brush and glanced over to where Sasuke was currently attempting to paint something.

"So, what's up between you and the teme?"

Sakura eyed the boy suspiciously.

"Nothing. Why?"

He shrugged casually, acting oblivious even though he knew what was going on.

"There's tension between you guys now."

She held her head high and turned on her heel.

"Well, there isn't!"

She shot him a final glare, "You're.. just being stupid again!" and walked back to where her unfinished work was awaiting.

Naruto sighed, "Women..."

* * *

"Another date?"

Sakura nodded and proceeded to eat her red apple while Ino blabbered on and on about how she and Sai were going to end up getting married and how she wanted to be the maid of honor and yada yada..

"Do I have to slap the hyper out of you?"

Ino scooted away from her friend.

"No, I'm good."

"About the date-"

"I can't believe your going out with him again!"

Sakura sighed, "Ino.."

"Ok, ok I'll shut up now."

"We're going ice-skating at the rec-center."

Ino gasped over dramatically, "Romantic!"

"Right now?" Inquired Sakura.

"Just wear you're cheer-uniform." Sai said in boredom.

She nodded slowly, "I guess so.."

* * *

He gently took her hand in his and began to lead her away from the congested school parking-lot.

"This way." He escorted her to her seat before sitting himself in and driving away.

And from afar, Uzumaki Naruto watched the two speed away from the school premises while he rubbed his hands together and laughed.

"Why are you laughing like a psycho?"

Naruto jumped in the air, "Oi! Teme! Don't ever fucking do that again!"

He smacked his friend's back, "Baby.." He muttered before leaving the building himself.

"This week, you and Sakura-chan will be together."

He observed Sasuke with evil eyes because Naruto had one crazy plan up his sleeve.

* * *

"Have you ever been ice-skating before?"

She shook her head and clung onto the male.

"Does it look like I've been ice-skating before?"

He chuckled, "Good point." He came to stand in front of the girl, holding both her hands and skating slowly backwards.

"You're doing great, Sakura-chan." She smiled, blushing furiously when he caught her shy gaze.

"I'm going to let you go now and-"

"Wait! No, I'll fall and hurt myself and.. and.."

"Don't worry, you won't get hurt."

Hesitantly she nodded and allowed Sai to release his firm grip from her cold hands. She giggled and watched as she skated.

"I'm doing it!"

Coming up ahead was the rink-edge, her face paled and she began waving her arms around.

"Hey! How do I stop! Sai-"

Before he was able to reach her, Sakura had collided with the sideline and fell backwards on her butt.

"Ow."

She let her head rest against the freezing ice as she watched Sai skate towards her in an upside-down vision.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. But I think we have to work on the stopping aspect."

He helped her up and dusted the girl off, _accidentally _touching her upper leg and causing her blush. He, however, didn't seem to notice the innocent act.

"Wanna try again?"

"Sure. What have I got to lose?"

* * *

"Maybe we should get something to eat.."

Sakura nodded and held onto Sai.

"Sorry about your knee."

She shook her head, "It's just a little bruise.. I can handle it."

"Hot chocolate?" He asked.

"Sounds great."

As soon as Sakura saw Ino the morning of school, she stopped the female from speaking and instead answered the question that was probably floating around in her head.

* * *

"The date was fine."

Clapping her hands, Ino giggled.

"You two are going to be the next hottest couple!"

"Ok blondie, keep dreaming."

The final bell rang and Sakura managed to get past Kakashi-sensei before he was able to notice that she was late for first period.

He began to hand out papers to the entire class about some type of class-trip to a science museum in downtown Tokyo that they would all be attending.

"How.. fun.." Sakura mumbled to Hinata who laughed quietly.

"C'mon, everyone! Get on the bus!"

Sakura and Hinata sat with each other while Naruto, Gaara and Sasuke all sat in a group. Since not a lot of kids wanted to waste there time and money going on a stupid science trip, both science classes had to group together.

"Too bad Ino and Tenten aren't here.."

Hinata agreed but then again, it gave them a chance to get to know each other better.

"We should do something this weekend." Sakura looked down at her finely manicured fingernails and smiled.

"Shopping!"

The black haired girl smiled, "I'm in."

* * *

"Single file!"

Kakashi-sensei stood at the front of the class and made an announcement.

"You are all free to wander around the museum but I expect you _all _to be at the cafeteria for lunch."

Everyone dispersed.

"Remember the buddy-system!!" He called.

"Hinata-chan, this way."

The two girl's walked by themselves in an abandoned part of the museum, it seemed like everyone was heading to another part of the large building.

"I have to take a pee.." Whined Sakura.

Hinata went over to a map on the wall and looked for a bathroom, the only one she saw was for employee use only.

"Around the corner."

Sakura ran as fast as she could there and pushed open the door.

Naruto snickered; he had heard almost everything and now it was time to put his plan into action.

"Sasuke-teme, come check something out with me." The male shrugged his shoulders and followed his freak of a friend.

"What dobe?"

"Hey Hinata." Naruto said slyly and watched her blush.

He listened carefully and once the sound of running water caught his ears, he prepared himself.

Quickly shoving Sasuke inside the bathroom that Sakura was currently opening, the male locked it from the outside by turning something and telling Gaara and Hinata to keep quiet.

"Wh.. what are y.. you doing Naruto?"

He led the two away from the single bathroom, "Trying to get them together. Now walk."

Inside the bathroom, Sakura had been pushed to the cold and probably dirty floor while Sasuke had stumbled on top of her. She breathed hard and looked at her chest where both Sasuke's hands were covering her breasts.

She smacked him, "Pervert!" And then kicked him off of her.

Rushing over to the door, Sakura gripped the knob and tugged as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge!

"We're locked in." She stated.

Pushing her aside, Sasuke hit the door and began yelling, "Dobe! You better let me out of here or else-"

"What about me?" Sakura asked heatedly.

He eyed her, brows furrowed, "What _about _you?"

"Why you little piece-"

"Save it, Pinky."

Sakura felt a vein pop in her forehead, "You-"

"Be quiet."

She wanted to rip the hair from her scalp and shove it down Sasuke's throat, hoping that he would eventually choke on it and die!

Sakura took a seat across from Sasuke, making sure to keep her legs together due to the fact that she was wearing a skirt. Touching both her knees, Sakura felt pain in her left one and yelped.

"Ouch!"

That seemed to catch Sasuke's attention.

"What?"

"Bruise." She mumbled.

"From..?"

"Skating."

"With..?"

She looked over at him, her face red with anger.

"Sai-kun."

Sasuke looked away, "That's the difference between me and _your_ Sai-kun.."

"And what would that be?"

"I.."

He watched her expression.

"I wouldn't let you get hurt."

She growled furiously, "Who said that _he _let me get hurt?!"

Sasuke held out his hands in front of him for protection.

"Calm down psycho."

Sakura found herself looking at the door once again.

"Help me out with the lock."

"It's pointless."

Sakura gritted her teeth, "Just shut up and help me."

Sighing, Sasuke stood from his spot on the unclean floor, walked over towards his classmate as she handed him a bobby pin lying around in her handbag.

"See.. this would work _great _if the lock had a key-hole!"

He towered over her, Sakura snatched away her bobby pin and crossed her arms with a disgruntled huff.

Sasuke found himself staring at someone he was supposed to hate at the moment but.. he was finding it awfully hard to do so at the moment. She just looked so cute when she was annoyed.

The bobby pin fell from her hand as soon as Sasuke had her against the door. She shook with something unknown while his eyes stared at her. She couldn't move or get away from him with his hands holding her wrists still.

"What are you-"

He brought his face close to her ear and whispered something in a voice she thought never existed.

"I'll show you.. how me and Sai are different from each other."

She shuddered at the proximity, his breath was hot against her exposed skin.. His voice was husky and smooth as he spoke her name.. She subconsciously let a quiet whimper leave her throat when Sasuke used his knee to separate her legs.

"...Sa.. suke.."

She felt his hands leave their original post to travel lower, now they rested on either side of her hips. Her arms fell back to their initial spot; she could push him away with her hands freed but.. she found herself simply giving in.

It was harder to breathe now.. like the time at Sai's party a while ago. Her face was probably a crimson red shade by now.

His knee was prodding her inner thighs now and she felt as if she would explode in a fit of embarrassment and shame. Her emerald eyes were tightly shut but she knew that Sasuke was trained on her face.

"...Does he touch you like this?"

Sakura took a sharp intake of air; Sasuke's fingers were trailing dangerously close to the hem of her skirt, she hadn't been more scared in years..

Deciding upon answering Sasuke's lingering question, the pink haired girl gulped hard and opened her eyes slowly.

"N.. no."

He smirked, his lips pressed against her collar bone.

"Good."

Sasuke only got so far to unbuttoning her blouse before a loud knocking accompanied by a voice was heard.

"You kids okay?"

Sasuke moved away from the girl and allowed her to breathe properly, she fixed up her blouse before finding her voice.

"Yes! Just open the door!"

They heard the lock flick and the door swung open, a janitor was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Someone locked us inside." Muttered Sakura.

The male nodded. Sakura looked over at the silent Uchiha and walked away quickly to locate Hinata.

_'Damn you, Naruto!'_

Sasuke watched her retreating backside, fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well, that was a productive evening :D hope you guys enjoyed the little encounter :D Gods!! I luff Naruto XD I updated late because I was at my cousin's shopping for the past 4 days XD haha I didn't know I could shop for such a long amount of time .. **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


	7. Hormonal?

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: LOL i've been gone for a while haven't I? Ha, been busy with school (its fun) and friends :D Yes yes, tragic-imperfection DOES have a life :P**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

_It was harder to breathe now.. like the time at Sai's party a while ago. Her face was probably a crimson red shade by now._

_His knee was prodding her inner thighs now and she felt as if she would explode in a fit of embarrassment and shame. Her emerald eyes were tightly shut but she knew that Sasuke was trained on her face._

"_...Does he touch you like this?"_

_Sakura took a sharp intake of air; Sasuke's fingers were trailing dangerously close to the hem of her skirt, she hadn't been more scared in years.._

_Deciding upon answering Sasuke's lingering question, the pink haired girl gulped hard and opened her eyes slowly._

"_N.. no."_

_He smirked, his lips pressed against her collar bone._

"_Good."_

_Sasuke only got so far to unbuttoning her blouse before a loud knocking accompanied by a voice was heard._

"_You kids okay?"_

_Sasuke moved away from the girl and allowed her to breathe properly, she fixed up her blouse before finding her voice._

"_Yes! Just open the door!"_

_They heard the lock flick and the door swung open, a janitor was standing there with a dumbfounded look on his face._

"_Someone locked us inside." Muttered Sakura._

_The male nodded. Sakura looked over at the silent Uchiha and walked away quickly to locate Hinata._

_'Damn you, Naruto!'_

_Sasuke watched her retreating backside, fists clenched and eyes narrowed._

* * *

_**7th Chapter: Hormonal?  
**_

* * *

"Stupid Uchiha! Can't sleep because of that bastard."

Sakura Haruno tossed around in her usually comfortable bed for the umpteenth time that night. And.. it was all the fault of Sasuke. From that encounter with him; because of Naruto who had locked them inside the bathroom. She had already beaten the living hell out of him for doing such a stupid thing.

The girl punched in her pillow and growled.

She knew that Monday morning was going to be pure hell for her. Everything would be awkward between her and Sasuke, not to mention she had to talk to him about the encounter.

It would ease her mind somehow..

* * *

"Hun.. Hinata-chan told me everything."

Ino rubbed the small of Sakura's slumped back. "You need some comfort food?" Sakura eyed her friend strangely.

"Why?"

"Cause you're depressed.."

Sakura swatted the girl away.

"I'm not depressed."

Ino crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh really? Then why haven't you smiled all day?"

The pink haired girl sighed loudly and tugged her lips into a smile, "There. Happy?"

Ino was disgruntled, "Fake."

"Y.. you should j... ust forget about him.."

Sakura slammed her hands against the table, "Already forgotten."

"Good." Spoke up Ino cheerfully. "Now focus more on Sai-kun. He's coming!" Composing herself, Ino waved to the male, "Hey, Sai-kun. Come sit with us."

He smiled at Ino and his eyes stayed trained to Sakura's face a while longer. "What's wrong?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing."

"You wanna talk about it over dinner?"

Sakura took a moment to absorb everything.

_'Maybe Ino's right.. Maybe I should focus more on Sai-kun.'_

She tried her hardest to smile.

_'Maybe.. just maybe.. I can't when he's constantly swimming around in my mind...'_

Sakura shook her head, "I'd love to but.. I've got cheerleading practice almost everyday this week."

The male stuffed his hands in his pockets, "It's okay then." Sakura smiled and patted the seat next to her, silently ushering for Sai to take a seat.

The remainder of the lunch was a big blur to Sakura. All she could remember was being walked to her class by Sai.

* * *

Currently she was sitting in her assigned seat in art class; the teacher was going over a list of students who would work together on the project given.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Yoko Oshiru ."

She took a step forwards before looking at Sakura.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno."

Slowly, Sakura turned around in her seat to gaze over at her partner for the next few days. She was not going to let this effect her! She would get through this and it would all be fine.

* * *

After her last period class, Sakura had cheerleading practice but once that was all over she got to leave. The school was practically deserted by the time she and the rest of the squad had been dismissed.

She caught sight of a male walking up the steps in a smaller area of the school. Pushing open the doors, Sakura finally realized that it was Sasuke Uchiha. This was the only chance she was going to get to talk to him about the encounter.

She began to run, "Sasuke! Hey, wait up!"

The young Uchiha was caught off guard and by the looks of it, he had just come back from tennis practice. Those onyx eyes watched her intently and when she got close enough, he began walking away.

"Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Don't act like I did something wrong! I didn't!"

Still, Sasuke kept walking away. Before she had time to think, Sakura had grabbed the back of Sasuke's shirt and tugged him back. Keeping him still.

"Why won't you say anything?"

She shook him a little.

"Theres nothing to say."

"B-but.. I-"

Sasuke pried her fingers from his shirt, glancing lastly at her, before continuing on his way; like nothing had happened.

But.. if you knew Sakura well, you'd know that she would never allow _anyone _to walk away from her when she was still speaking. She moved with long, steady steps and managed to catch him before he exited the building.

"I said wait, dammit!"

"Let it go already."

She stopped short of Sasuke, watching him with slightly wide eyes.

"What?"

She saw the infamous smirk, "Don't flatter yourself. What happened was merely hormonal, nothing more."

She was dumbfounded and at the same time.. a little sad. Did she actually think someone like Sasuke would care about another human being? This was proof that he didn't give a damn about anyone.

"Oh.." She found herself saying with hopelessness attached to her every word.

"What about.. the art project?"

He looked at her over his shoulder, "Tomorrow after school." It was a statement, not a question. Sakura nodded her head and watched the boy leave, she sighed and did the same.

"Why did I have to get paired up with him..?"

She stomped her feet when she walked.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan!" Squealed Ino. "It must suck to have to be paired with someone you hate.."

"Yeah.." She smiled for once, "At least it's not a big project."

Ino agreed with her friend, "That's good."

"Onto something less depressing.." Ino giggled at Sakura, "Sai-kun." Both girls burst out in laughter.

"I should probably accept that date, huh?"

"Definitely!" There was a short pause, "Here's your chance." The blonde looked over at Sai who was heading straight for their table. Sakura gave him a small nod and made room for him to sit.

"..About that date..."

He smiled, "How about this Saturday?"

"That's fine with me."

* * *

"Your so lucky Sakura-chan!"

She eyed Ino, "Why?"

"Because the two _hottest _guys in school are fighting over you!"

She giggled, "I'd much rather not have that.."

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, "I'll tell you all about my horrible experience with the teme." Ino patted her back, "Don't worry, you'll live. I hope." Sakura went to swat the girl but she got out of the way, waving and retreating.

"Bye Ino-pig!"

Her phone began beeping. Quickly locating it, Sakura read the most straightforward text message ever!

"5:30 pm."

It was from Sasuke and obviously, he decided they would start on the project at five thirty today..

"Yay."

* * *

She had had cheerleading practice again and didn't have any time to change out of her uniform. At least she wasn't sweating a lot or had any funky body odor emitting from her.. Thank God!

Hurriedly, Sakura started her car and followed the directions to Sasuke home. And to her disbelief, Sasuke didn't live that far away from her house.. Another thing to be happy about. Not!

Knocking on the front door, Sakura stepped back and admired his front yard. Everything was in tact, the grass was cut evenly, there were flowers and shrubs in some places.

It was nice.

But the inside of Sasuke's house was the best! Everything looked rustic and was worth some value. The living room was where they would be working on their project and it was marvelous! The couch was huge, burgundy and comfortable! Soon, Sakura found herself sinking into her seat, she loved it but tried not to show it too much..

The lighting was nice, it was all the fault of the crisp, white blinds being pulled down; the entire room itself was coordinated well.

"Ready?"

She snapped out of her admiration of his living room and acknowledged the Uchiha. They were going to use cardboard as a base for the collage which was supposed to show the partners' differences.

"A heart?"

She smiled, "It'll be perfect."

"Sounds fruity.."

She didn't listen, simply began cutting out a perfect half heart, looking as if it had been torn down the middle. She handed Sasuke his half and kept one all to her herself.

"Now we pick a base colour.."

"Black." Was all Sasuke muttered out.

"Mine will be pink."

The single coat of paint would dry completely in the span of ten minutes. Sasuke said that while waiting for the paint to dry, they should search for the glue sticks and scissors.

Even Sasuke was too short to reach the glue sticks and scissors..

"Give me a hand."

Sakura found the foot stool and pushed it towards Sasuke's feet. He hopped on and had to stand on his tip-toes in order to -barely- reach the objects. When he lost his footing, Sasuke knew he was screwed.

The scissors ended up being strewn across the room and as for the glue, he had them both in his right hand.

"Hey! Wh-"

_**THUD**_

Sasuke had almost crushed Sakura with his body. Luckily, he had broken the fall using his forearms, now he was hovering above the girl. Her face was tinted a light shade of pink, she hated feeling dominated...

"O.. Off."

She pushed him away and snatched up the fallen scissors, not even waiting for Sasuke to follow after her.

* * *

The glue stick fell from her hand..

_'Not again!'_

Her balled fists were pressed against the male's chest while his face proceeded to get closer and closer. Only inches away now..

"You should know by now.. not to wear skimpy clothes around guys. Especially.. guys like me."

By now, he had her held down on the arm of the couch, his knee between both her legs, separating them to give him better access later on..

She found herself actually enjoying his gentle caresses, his kiss.. Sasuke's lips lingered against hers while he listened to the beating of his own heart.

"Is.. this hormones too?"

He looked down at her, smirking.

"I can't deny that I want you, Sakura."

He nipped at her ear which sent delightful vibrations up and down her spine; Rippling out to the rest of her body until it reached the tips of her toes in which she curled up.

"Because I want you.."

His kisses became rawer, she could tell by the way he was kissing his way down her jaw and throat.

"All of you."

Tightly she shut her emerald eyes. Sakura knew that this could all stop. She could stop what was happening but.. maybe she wanted his attention.

This was the first time she had been touched in such a manner. So sensually and.. wonderfully.

"My body.. it won't stop craving you..."

Her hard grip loosened now, she lightly held onto his shirt, not finding the strength or need to push him away from her. Her eyes snapped open as Sasuke's knee gradually got closer to her clothed core.

She found his hand exploring beneath her cheerleading uniform. Tracing her lacy-bra and then going under that! His right hand massaged her breast, playing with the bud until it puckered sweetly against his touch.

"You want this?" He rasped against her stomach, giving her breast a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

"I.. I-I..."

_Knock.. knock.. knock._

All the two teens could do was stare wide-eyed at each other. Hearts beating out of control and throats having gone dry; faintly, the sound of a key jerking inside a lock could be heard..

"I'm home!"

* * *

_**Author's Note: haha XD i love doing this to you guys ! :D interrupted again! aw. Well i PROMISE the next chapter will have.. you know :P heh until next time and i am sorry for taking so long to update :(**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


	8. Discovery

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Hope I didn't leave you guys at a cliffie for too long, we wouldn't want that now would we? :P lol i love doing this :D Lately i've been in the writing mood which is good for you guys cause you'll see updates regularly. I haven't gotten any homework this entire week and i am loving it btw :D I've come up with a whole shit-load of fresh-new poems and life is sweet XD**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_I can't deny that I want you, Sakura."_

_He nipped at her ear which sent delightful vibrations up and down her spine; Rippling out to the rest of her body until it reached the tips of her toes in which she curled up._

"_Because I want you.."_

_His kisses became rawer, she could tell by the way he was kissing his way down her jaw and throat._

"_All of you."_

_Tightly she shut her emerald eyes. Sakura knew that this could all stop. She could stop what was happening but.. maybe she wanted his attention._

_This was the first time she had been touched in such a manner. So sensually and.. wonderfully._

"_My body.. it won't stop craving you..."_

_Her hard grip loosened now, she lightly held onto his shirt, not finding the strength or need to push him away from her. Her eyes snapped open as Sasuke's knee gradually got closer to her clothed core._

_She found his hand exploring beneath her cheerleading uniform. Tracing her lacy-bra and then going under that! His right hand massaged her breast, playing with the bud until it puckered sweetly against his touch._

"_You want this?" He rasped against her stomach, giving her breast a gentle squeeze for emphasis._

"_I.. I-I..."_

_Knock.. knock.. knock._

_All the two teens could do was stare wide-eyed at each other. Hearts beating out of control and throats having gone dry; faintly, the sound of a key jerking inside a lock could be heard.._

"_I'm home!"_

* * *

_**8th Chapter: Discovery**_

* * *

Swallowing hard, Sasuke gripped Sakura's wrist and yanked her upwards, making sure to fix any of their disheveled clothes.

"Sasuke?"

He stood up and walked away from the living room, face still slightly flushed. Faintly.. Sakura listened to the sounds of his retreating feet, not being able to do much with her heart pounding uncomfortably against her ribs.

"You're home early, Aya."

The black haired woman smiled, "You know how the office is.. hectic." Sasuke smirked and led her to the living room, "This is Sakura Haruno." The woman looked from Sasuke to Sakura, smiling slightly while introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you; I'm Aya Kimio, Sasuke's guardian."

She shook hands with the older woman and nodded her head, watching as she removed herself from the room and into another.

A thick silence settled between the two teenagers and Sakura was growing quite.. listless, was it? She settled on the couch and crossed her legs, looking up at Sasuke momentarily to find his expression blank. Whereas, moments ago.. he was displaying such vivid facial characteristics..

_Bliss_

_Passion_

_Arousal_

"Let's finish up the project."

Sakura retrieved the fallen glue-stick and began to glue whatever she wanted on her half of the heart. Sasuke, however, stayed silent, staring at the wall and just acting bizarre.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Asked Aya from the hallway.

"No. I've got to get going, thanks." She took hold of her finished heart and turned her head to the side to see Sasuke busily working away.

"You can finish by yourself, right?"

He nodded his head and led Sakura back towards the front door; opening it and watching as she began to step away from him.

"...Sakura.." He called after her.

Slowly she looked at him, her face questioning.

"Next time.. we finish what we started..."

She flushed deeply, said a curt goodbye and left the Uchiha property.

* * *

"I'm such a whore!" She screeched and threw her books into her locker. Ino giggled behind her.

"Ino! I'm being serious here!"

"I know.. It's just-"

She placed a hand on Sakura's tense shoulder.

"You haven't slept with either of them, right?"

She shook her head, no.

"You're technically not dating either of them, right?"

She sighed, "No."

"See! That's proof you're not a whore."

"I guess you've got-"

"But.. you have to choose one of them."

Slamming her locker shut, Sakura grumbled under her breath while Ino caught up with her annoyed friend.

"Which one will it be?"

"Ino.. don't do this to me; at least not _this _early in the goddamn morning.."

She shrugged, "Gotta do it sometime."

"Well do it another time.. I didn't get any sleep last night."

The blonde looked at Sakura's zombie-like face and laughed, handing her some concealer.

"I can tell.. you've got huge bags!"

"Thanks Ino. I love you too.."

She waved to the girl and walked into her art class, practically collapsing in her seat and resting the side of her head against the hard surface of the desk.

"No sleeping in class, Sakura-chan!" Came a loud and annoying voice from across the classroom that could only belong to one person.

"Shut up Naruto."

"Someone's grumpy.."

"Tired. Now shut it."

He chuckled, "Sweet dreams!"

All Naruto got as some form of response was an inaudible grumble and something else after that. Deciding to give up on irritating the sleepy girl, Naruto settled for bugging the hell out of his good friend Sasuke.

"Did _it _happen yet?"

"Be quiet."

"I knew it.. Sakura-chan _is _the only girl at this school who won't sleep with the likes of you."

"Sh! Not so loud dobe!"

Sasuke smashed Naruto's head against the desk and held it there for a few moments, laughing inwardly at Naruto's flailing arms and legs.

"Boys! Calm down!"

Sasuke released Naruto and in turn, Naruto glared deadly at Sasuke who looked away with an innocent smile plastered on his pale face.

"Jackass." He murmured before crossing his arms and listening to the teacher's boring lesson about colour-coordinating and mixing.

With her pointer stick, the teacher poked Sakura in the shoulder and awaited a reaction of some sort, all she got was a grumble and a swatting at.

"Haruno-san, no sleeping in-"

"I tried telling her but she wouldn't listen."

The teacher smirked, "Not many people listen to you, Naruto." He rolled his eyes and observed the teacher attempting to awaken a sleeping Sakura Haruno.

"Wake up, wake up."

Finally, Sakura lifted her head and blinked her still heavy eyes at the teacher, "Wha- where am I?"

"In art-class; you fell asleep."

Sakura dropped her head, "Sorry."

Turning on her heel, the teacher spoke, "Don't let it happen again." While her back was turned, Sakura stuck out her tongue and tried her hardest to keep her eyes opened for the entire lecture.

* * *

"You should have seen her!"

Hinata giggled slightly at Naruto's story, "Did Sakura-chan really fall asleep in class? It seems so unlike her.."

He nodded, "Got in shit too."

He looked over at a sleeping Sakura, "Ain't that right?" Sakura lifted her head up and glared at the male.

"Going to sleep. Quiet."

He laughed, "That's the most she's said all day.."

"If you're so tired why don't you go home?" Inquired Ino, taking a bite of her apple and awaiting a half-decent answer.

"Nope."

She sighed, "I give up."

* * *

"Cheerleading practice again?"

Sakura pulled her long tendrils of hair into a pony-tail and rushed towards the change room to put on her uniform.

Giving her cheeks a small slap, Sakura tried her best to wake up.. I mean. If she was dozing off during practice, she could seriously injure either herself or another cheerleader. And that.. would be bad.

She was captain.

And the role of captain is to make sure everyone is doing what they are supposed to be doing. She had to set a good example along with high expectations.

About to turn the corner, Sakura stopped short when she heard complaining and the sound of Sasuke and Naruto.

Peering around the corner, she studied both men intently, listening as best as she could since she heard her name being spoken quite a few times.

"I told you already! I have tennis practice!"

Naruto backed away, "Okay, okay.. spaz. All I'm saying is that your time should be spent trying to get with Sakura-chan."

Sasuke went to hit him but Naruto stopped him, "You only have three days left.. Good luck." And he sped away to catch the bus in order to get home. Sakura's heart was beating and her brain was working on overdrive.

Stepping away from the wall and across from Sasuke, the girl took a step forwards to make her presence known to the Uchiha.

"Mind explaining?"

He froze.

His blood ran cold, his throat went dry and his face paled.

_'How did she- dammit!'_

"..Sakura... I-"

"No! No more lies! I want the truth. Now."

She took another step towards the Uchiha, hands on her hips and face red with anger.

"I get it.." She looked away, her face sad and her lips curling into a regretful smile.

"This was all.. pretend, huh?"

She was pissed but mostly hurt.

"A game to you."

"It's not like that.."

She laughed sarcastically, "Really? Cause it sure seems that way.."

He went to speak but she cut him off, "I can't believe you would stoop so low for some stupid game! You're so.. so-"

"Stupid? I know."

"Why then?"

He didn't meet her gaze, couldn't.. Because if he did, he would be completely at Sakura's mercy.

"I don't know. It was a stupid idea and-"

"Oh. The great Sasuke Uchiha admitting to acting stupid; and I thought I'd never see the day."

He stood his ground, he would take anything she threw at him. Sakura finally met his gaze and smiled sadly.. looking almost sinister from where Sasuke was standing.

"I guess.. this is what makes you and Sai-kun different from each other..." She balled a fist, almost allowing herself to cry but she held her head up high and showed Sasuke Uchiha that she could handle things on her own.

"Sai-kun.. doesn't go out of his way to hurt people.. to trick people. You, Sasuke, are pathetic."

And with that being said, Sakura rushed past him, even though he called after her, she blocked out his voice and forced herself as far away from the male as she possibly could.

He pressed his palm against the wall, his head lowered and his eyebrows furrowed, "Fuck!"

And that.. was the first time his pride.. his ego, had ever been directly hit by such comments. The worst part was.. that everything she described him to be was absolutely true.

Sasuke knew very well that it was going to take a miracle to repair all the damage done.. He even believed that she was never going to forgive him. Ever.

"Why would she?"

He made a tight fist, "I'm just pathetic.."

He had told himself numerous times.. he didn't care about Sakura.. but really he didn't _want _to care about her. All this time, something was growing, he was becoming attached to her.. everything about her made his heart skip a beat and he never quite understood why; he had never displayed these types of actions towards another human being before.

So.. why her?

Could it be that he was truly falling for such a hot-tempered, defiant girl? But then again.. she wasn't any _ordinary _girl. She was much more special; precious in a way to him. Sakura didn't fangirl him like the rest of the female student body and she most certainly didn't display any affection towards him..

Although, only when he initiated.. So maybe that's what made him want her more and more. He wanted all of her. Everything about her was wonderful.

Now, Sasuke finally realized that he had lost someone dear to him. Someone he didn't expect to have completely fallen for..

He couldn't seem to smile, or even attempt to..

"I'm in love.. with someone who hates me."

* * *

_**SPECIAL PREVIEW**_

_She went to slap him. To hit him. Even yell at him. But.. the way he was looking at her; the way he held her so gently, so delicately.. The way his eyes seemed to scream all his unspoken words of apology._

_Yet.. she couldn't allow for herself to get swept up in all of this. If she did, she would surely end up drowning. But no matter how she persisted, how she pushed away from his body; he held her snugly, rocking her against him.. Letting her hear his heart-beat, showing her that he actually owned a working heart. And not one made of complete ice as she had first thought._

"_What.. what are you doing..?"_

_He didn't speak, didn't need to. Just held her. Showed her the affection he had been harboring for her. Only her._

"_I hate you, remember?"_

_This time.. when he captured her lips whole, he wasn't dominant, wasn't controlling. He didn't even try to touch her like before. It was pure bliss, everything was so serene._

_And the tides finally swept her away.. She knew that this person was someone who she was deeply angry with but.. _

"_..Sas.. Sasuke..."_

_For once in his life, Sasuke was opening himself up to another human being. And he actually liked it more than he had initially thought._

"_I.. I don't think I can stand you being mad at me for much longer."_

_She watched his face for any signs of deceit, any falters but there was none, just total sadness and regret._

"_I.. I-"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Yeah, so I left you all with a little taste of the next chapter which title I have yet to think of yet :D but.. i will, i promise ! Yeah! It's finally Friday and even though its freaking early, I am going to bed since i haven't gotten much sleep the past few days. The reason being: friends, school, and boys .. :) I'm a matchmaker for my best friend and a guy who i have only met once but.. that's when i 'accidentally' walked all the way into the boys bathroom and someone was using the urinal and my friend jake was washing his hands. You shoulda seen his face, he was like: WTF?! And i just kinda stood there with a blank look on my face while running out of the bathroom, finding my friend megan talking to her crush; i ran up behind her and popped out of nowhere screaming: I just walked into the boys bathroom! Haha :D she was like: Uhhhh (looking at her crush) "This is daniela, daniela this is E (not saying his name) hha :D good times :) and that my friends, is the REAL tragic-imperfection :) **_

_**GOD! If you met me in real life.. you be like: nope. Can't be tragic-imperfection :D lolz**_

_**P.S: I may in the near-future, need a beta reader for a few of my stories since it takes too much time and i may miss a few things the first time :P if you're interested, I'll need to make sure you're good grammar wise and trustworthy. Only one person per story.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	9. Forgive and Forget?

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Yay! It's little me back from.. somewhere :D heh well this week has been one HUGE blur to me. I've had massive headaches all this week, feel like shit, and get dizzy spells. I have no clue why tho! Besides that.. school has been a living, breathing hell for moi! I've had 2 tests this week that I passed :P I'm a smart author :D and i've had to choose my courses for grade 11 next year. Man i'm old !! These are my courses next year: English (university), World Religion (university), Math (college), Communications Technology (college/university), Visual Art (Grade 10; only because i didn't take it this year or grade 9), Media Studies (college), English; creative writing (grade 12 university)**_

_**Haha :P yes yes I am taking a grade 12 course in english when i'm in grade 11 :P huge step but its creative writing and thats what i was born to do :) i'm sure you'll all agree, no?**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

_And with that being said, Sakura rushed past him, even though he called after her, she blocked out his voice and forced herself as far away from the male as she possibly could._

_He pressed his palm against the wall, his head lowered and his eyebrows furrowed, "Fuck!"_

_And that.. was the first time his pride.. his ego, had ever been directly hit by such comments. The worst part was.. that everything she described him to be was absolutely true._

_Sasuke knew very well that it was going to take a miracle to repair all the damage done.. He even believed that she was never going to forgive him. Ever._

"_Why would she?"_

_He made a tight fist, "I'm just pathetic.."_

_He had told himself numerous times.. he didn't care about Sakura.. but really he didn't want to care about her. All this time, something was growing, he was becoming attached to her.. everything about her made his heart skip a beat and he never quite understood why; he had never displayed these types of actions towards another human being before._

_So.. why her?_

_Could it be that he was truly falling for such a hot-tempered, defiant girl? But then again.. she wasn't any ordinary girl. She was much more special; precious in a way to him. Sakura didn't fangirl him like the rest of the female student body and she most certainly didn't display any affection towards him.._

_Although, only when he initiated.. So maybe that's what made him want her more and more. He wanted all of her. Everything about her was wonderful._

_Now, Sasuke finally realized that he had lost someone dear to him. Someone he didn't expect to have completely fallen for.._

_He couldn't seem to smile, or even attempt to.._

"I'm in love.. with someone who hates me."

* * *

_**9th Chapter: Forgive and Forget?**_

* * *

"I'm assuming that your out, ne?"

Sasuke glared.

"This is all your fault, dobe."

The blonde haired boy growled and slammed his palms against the desk.

"You can't blame _only _me! You're to blame as well!"

"Yes I can!"

"You're positive that she hates you?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto sighed, "Is it fixable?"

"I don't think so.. seriously, if a girl finds out that a guy had interest in her for a dare, don't you think she'd be pissed?"

Naruto tapped his foot lightly on the floor, "I guess Sakura-chan really _is _the only girl in school who doesn't like you.."

* * *

"It's okay, Sakura-chan..."

"No! No its not okay! I'm such an idiot, Ino.."

She pounded on the stall door, "You're so not an idiot; Sasuke is the one who should feel shitty, not you-"

She looked down at the floor, "I mean.. what kind of guy would do something as low as that?"

Unlocking the door, Sakura stepped out, teary-eyed and all.

"It's okay, you still got me, Hinata and Tenten." She embraced her heartbroken friend.

"We should really get going to class now.."

Sakura nodded, "I just.. I don't know if I can face him.. ever."

Ino used her index finger to tilt Sakura's head upwards so that it was straight.

"Keep your chin up, up, up!" She cheered.

"...I will if you promise to _never _do that again."

The blue-eyed girl laughed, "Deal."

* * *

"Sakura, you're late. Explanation?"

She strode over to her desk, not even glancing at Sasuke and Naruto, just shrugging her shoulders at the teacher, "It won't happen again."

She smirked, "See that it doesn't."

"Okay class-"

That was all that Sakura heard in art-class. The rest of the period was spent dozing off and staring into nothingness.

* * *

"Will shopping help?"

She shrugged, "Maybe.."

Hinata stepped in front of the depressed female, "Oh, c'mon Sakura-chan!" For once in her life, Hinata wasn't stuttering. It amazed Sakura and everyone else who was near them.

"You said that we'd have to go shopping sometime, remember?"

"Well-"

"Please?"

Batting her long lashes, Hinata smiled when the other girl agreed to go shopping right after school.

"It'll be fun! I promise."

"...If you say so.."

* * *

"See! It's fun!"

Sakura sighed, "Hinata.." She gestured at the amount of bags the girl had in her arms.

"You practically bought the entire store."

"I guess I went a little over board, ne?"

She eyed the bags, "A little?"

Giggling, Hinata began to walk down the sidewalk, "Okay, a lot.. now let's find somewhere to sit and get a drink."

"How about there?"

Sakura pointed towards a juice bar, dragging the girl inside, Hinata settled herself in a two person seat, "I'll watch the bags."

"What do you want?"

"Something.. fruity."

Nodding, Sakura walked over to the line and awaited to get to the counter. Finally, for what seemed to be hours, Sakura made it to the front and ordered Hinata her drink; for herself.. she got a mango spritzer.

"Yummy!"

Sakura finally laughed, "You seem.. a little hyper, Hinata-chan."

She giggled, "Oh! That's because Ino forced me to drink a whole bunch of coffee!"

Her eye twitched momentarily, "I.. Ino did that? Why?" Hinata waved off the question, "Who cares why! I feel great!!"

Slapping herself in the forehead, Sakura took small sips of her mango spritzer and stayed silent while Hinata blabbered on and went ahead to order another drink.

"Okay! I think 3 is enough for today; for a week.." She spoke while mumbling the very last part.

"No! My juice!"

By now, everyone in the store was staring wide-eyed at the two teens fighting over juice. Sakura pressed her hand against the girl's face and managed to hold her down long enough so that she could finish the rest of the drink.

"All gone."

"You're mean Sakura-chan!"

"Yeah, yeah.."

* * *

"She's not coming."

Ino watched Hinata intently.

"Why?"

"She's sick."

"Aw. It's not going to be any fun without Sakura-chan here.." Ino's face lit up and she gave Hinata one of the most creepiest smiles ever!

"What are-"

"I'll just have to pour coffee down your throat to keep me amused."

Hinata blinked and finally clued in to what Ino was talking about. "N.. no! I'll get sick after and.. and-"

"Come.. here!"

Naruto stepped into the cafeteria and the first thing that caught his eye was a yellow blur and a purple blur. Those two were moving so fast that Naruto could hardly make them out!

"What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Naruto! Grab her, grab her now!"

Quickly, the dark haired girl jumped behind Naruto and peered over his shoulder, it wasn't until he looked back at her that she blushed furiously and nearly had a heart-attack.

"You're going to kill my cousin!" Screeched Neji.

Naruto stood there, dumbfounded.

"I didn't do anything."

"Bullsh-"

"It's Ino!"

The blonde haired girl slowly stepped away from the scene, grabbed her bag and went to another area of the cafeteria.

"Well.. so far today has been messed."

"G.. gomen, Naruto-kun..."

"Its okay."

She rushed off towards Neji, Tenten and Shikamaru where she would eat the remainder of her lunch at.

"Where's Sakura?"

"Sick."

"Sick?" Naruto repeated.

Hinata nodded, "Uh huh."

"That sucks.."

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Sakura barely sat up but accepted the soup that Yuki had made for her.

"Like crap.."

The older woman placed the back of her hand lightly against Sakura's forehead and stared up at the ceiling.

"Still feverish."

Stopping at the doorway, Yuki looked back at Sakura and smiled, "I'll come up and check on you later. Call me if you need anything."

"I will, thanks."

Blowing her nose loudly, Sakura tossed the soiled kleenex to the floor along with the rest of the pile. She sneezed before even having a chance to take one sip of the homemade chicken noodle soup.

"I hate being sick!"

Checking the missed alerts on her cellphone, she read out loud, "Ino. Get better soon! We miss you. Hugs and kisses."

Smiling, Sakura savored the taste of the soup and after she had finished, placed it on the table next to her bedside. Snuggling deep against her mattress, Sakura pulled the blankets up and over her head.

"I'm going to be so behind in school.."

"Its already been four days.." Mused Ino.

"I say we visit her." Piped up Tenten with a determined smile.

"Can't."

"Why?"

She let out a deep breath, "Her dad won't let anyone see her until she's healthy again."

Patting Hinata and Tenten's shoulders, Ino smiled, "We won't be seeing our Sakura-chan for a while so get used to it."

**-**

By the time Friday came steadily rolling on in, Sakura was able to get herself out of bed and around the house.

Mostly, she would just sit in front of her computer downloading and uploading music from the internet. Her ipod was being filled with songs every single day, she was surprised there was even any room left!

Checking the time, a very groggy Sakura, removed herself from in front of the computer screen and forced herself to dress. She was planning on going after school to the principle's office where all her homework would be waiting.

"I'll be back in 15 minutes!"

"Sakura.. are you okay to drive by yourself?"

She nodded, "I'm feeling a lot better and plus.. some fresh air will do me good."

Smiling sweetly, the girl left the house with her autumn blazer on and drove carefully to the school. She wanted to get there and back in one piece.

By the time she actually got to school, it was already 4:30 pm and she had to hurry to the principle's office.

"Tsunade-sama, I came for my homework."

She sneezed and smiled sheepishly at the woman.

"Ah yes. Here it is."

Handing Sakura a single folder filled with at least 11 pages, she stated that hopefully she would be back Monday morning.

"Of course."

"Have a nice weekend then."

Taking her leave, Sakura stuffed the folder in her large book bag and walked dazedly to where the parking lot was.

And.. just her luck too. Because when she turned her head to the side where the main stairs were situated, she saw Sasuke Uchiha in his tennis uniform; he looked tired and slightly sweaty.

Averting her gaze, Sakura tried to get to the front doors as fast as she could before Sasuke had a chance to spot her and.. and.. do something!

"...Sakura.."

Too late.

She didn't stop, just blocked out his voice and kept going. At this pace, she was afraid that she would eventually faint.

"Sakura.. wait up!"

She looked over her shoulder, "Why should I?"

The closer he got, the farther away she would move.

"Just go away."

As soon as her hand touched the door, Sasuke had dropped everything he was currently holding and sped towards her. Gently he took her wrist in his much larger hand, carefully pulling her backwards and against his body.

She went to slap him. To hit him. Even yell at him. But.. the way he was looking at her; the way he held her so gently, so delicately.. The way his eyes seemed to scream all his unspoken words of apology.

Yet.. she couldn't allow for herself to get swept up in all of this. If she did, she would surely end up drowning. But no matter how she persisted, how she pushed away from his body; he held her snugly, rocking her against him.. Letting her hear his heart-beat, showing her that he actually owned a working heart. And not one made of complete ice as she had first thought.

"What.. what are you doing..?"

He didn't speak, didn't need to. Just held her. Showed her the affection he had been harboring for her. Only her.

"I hate you, remember?"

This time.. when he captured her lips whole, he wasn't dominant, wasn't controlling. He didn't even try to touch her like before. It was pure bliss, everything was so serene.

And the tides finally swept her away.. She knew that this person was someone who she was deeply angry with but..

"..Sas.. Sasuke..."

For once in his life, Sasuke was opening himself up to another human being. And he actually liked it more than he had initially thought.

"I.. I don't think I can stand you being mad at me for much longer."

She watched his face for any signs of deceit, any falters but there were none, just total sadness and regret.

"I.. I-"

He kissed her again. Coaxing her mouth with his lips, holding her firmly yet gently against him. Holding her in his arms.

Everything seemed perfect.

"I.. I'm sick..."

He brought his lips so close to hers, "I don't care."

He laced his fingers with her weak ones, held her body with his strong, supporting arms; kissed her with all the passion he possessed.

"I'm sorry.."

She thought -for a second- that she was hearing things. Strange things. But here he was, standing in front of her and kissing her no less!

Although, her mouth was open, no words were able to come out. Absolutely nothing!

"Sakura-chan?"

Both their heads snapped in the direction of the main stairs where none other than Sai stood. A tennis racket in one hand and a gym bag in the other. His face remained passive, yet Sasuke could sense some jealously in the air.

Both their onyx eyes met, silently fighting.

"S.. Sai-kun..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness !! Not feeling well and thats all I could write! Hopefully that got you all.. excited? Haha not in THAT way!! lol, uhmmm well lets see what will happen in the next chapter. Sadly i cannot give you guys a preview since i have NO idea what's going to happen next but I will !!**_

_**OMFG! On msn this guy i know (more or less) was like: I need to tell you something. So i'm like: OMG! (i knew what it was) and he goes: I really like you. Haha :P i feel so bad since i view him as a friend. Nothing more and nothing less. So yeah .. kinda awkward at school now ...**_

_**P.S: As of yet. I have NOT chosen a beta for any of my stories. I haven't been able to get around to any of my pm's and such.**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


	10. Brawl

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Hey! :D i'm back !! haha this week has been partially annoying. Tests and stuff. Well i got 83 percent on my latest test and i'm pretty damn proud XD haha uhm. I'm gone Thursday cause i've got a stupid dentist appointment but.. W.E**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_I hate you, remember?"_

_This time.. when he captured her lips whole, he wasn't dominant, wasn't controlling. He didn't even try to touch her like before. It was pure bliss, everything was so serene._

_And the tides finally swept her away.. She knew that this person was someone who she was deeply angry with but.._

"_..Sas.. Sasuke..."_

_For once in his life, Sasuke was opening himself up to another human being. And he actually liked it more than he had initially thought._

"_I.. I don't think I can stand you being mad at me for much longer."_

_She watched his face for any signs of deceit, any falters but there were none, just total sadness and regret._

"_I.. I-"_

_He kissed her again. Coaxing her mouth with his lips, holding her firmly yet gently against him. Holding her in his arms._

_Everything seemed perfect._

"_I.. I'm sick..."_

_He brought his lips so close to hers, "I don't care."_

_He laced his fingers with her weak ones, held her body with his strong, supporting arms; kissed her with all the passion he possessed._

"_I'm sorry.."_

_She thought -for a second- that she was hearing things. Strange things. But here he was, standing in front of her and kissing her no less!_

_Although, her mouth was open, no words were able to come out. Absolutely nothing!_

"_Sakura-chan?"_

_Both their heads snapped in the direction of the main stairs where none other than Sai stood. A tennis racket in one hand and a gym bag in the other. His face remained passive, yet Sasuke could sense some jealously in the air._

_Both their onyx eyes met, silently fighting._

"_S.. Sai-kun..."_

* * *

_**10th Chapter: Brawl**_

* * *

She gulped.

Her eyes darting from Sasuke and back to Sai. They stayed silent, although.. Sasuke's grip around her was tightening.

Nothing was said.

The beating of her frantic heart rang throughout her ears, not even her shallow breathing could be heard over it.

She nudged him slightly but received no form of awareness. Never.. had she seen such.. irritation present on Sai's face; most of the time he was smiling or just passive.

Today however.. was much different.

The moment Sai decided to descend the rest of the stairs, was the moment Sakura grew nomadic. She didn't want to know what would happen between Sasuke and Sai when he finally made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"...Sai-"

Her voice echoed. He didn't acknowledge it and kept going; gaze locked with Sasuke's, almost as if he were caught in some sort of trance..

Tugging at the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt, the girl looked up at his bitter face, pleading for him to go with her.

"Sasuke, let's- ..Sasuke...?" Catching herself in mid-sentence, Sakura observed with disconcerting eyes, as Sasuke pulled himself away from her side and took long strides to where Sai was heading.

Sasuke had nearly forgotten that Sai was in tennis as well. They were always trying to out-beat each other.. One week Sasuke would be triumphant but then.. the next week Sai would climb to the top.

It was utterly tiresome.

But in this situation. Sasuke was determined to go home with Sakura by the time the day was over.

"I almost forgot you were still apart of the league." He mused, as if it were just another casual conversation.

The tension in the air grew, the only thing Sakura could do was sit idly by and watch both men take shots at each other.. She was useless.

"With the way I kicked your ass last week.. I thought for sure that Tanaka-sensei would've cut you out of the team." His smirk didn't go unnoticed, which only seemed to agitate Sasuke more.

They were facing each other now, only three or more feet of space between the two enraged males. Sakura knew that this wasn't going to turn out well.. one of them would end up getting hurt.

"And.." He paused; watched Sasuke's expression and tilted his head upwards ever so slightly.

"With the way you've been treating Sakura-chan.. I figured she would have left you behind."

He stayed as composed as he could but.. he was only able to hold it up for a short amount of time. Once Sai's words sunk deep within his head.. once he was able to register what had been spoken, Sasuke seemed to snap. His calm demeanor went straight down the toilet.

"This time.. I win." Sai knew that he was talking about Sakura. He could tell by the way he grew protective, the way his eyes narrow and by the way he chose to throw the first punch..

"Gotta be faster than that!"

Luckily for Sai.. he was agile and got out of the way. Sasuke didn't look like he could deal much damage but.. he had underestimated him from the beginning and he wasn't as weak as he had thought.

"When I'm finished with you, you won't be able to stand! Let alone talk!"

Sai dropped his gym-bag filled with all his tennis equipment right after Sasuke had. He had been waiting for this moment since he first met Sasuke back in the ninth grade..

"Let's end this now."

Sasuke smirked, "I'd be happy to." And lunged for the male once again. No matter how many times Sasuke tried to land a hit, Sai would counter and the end result would be Sasuke dealing the damage.

"Sai! Sasuke! Stop it!"

They didn't listen.. Too busy trying to kick the shit out of each other to even notice Sakura still standing there. Frightened.

He ducked low, and pushed his feet off of the marble floors just in time to tackle Sai to the hard ground. He was breathing harder and faster than ever before, his heart was beating a mile a minute as well! He thought he would pass out but just seeing Sai so defenseless all of a sudden made him change his mind.

He raised his clenched fist slowly in the air and in a second flat, it had connected hard with the side of his face. Blood ran from the bottom of his lip and traveled down the pale skin of his chin.

The crest of his right cheek already developed a slight bluish-hint. The skin looked red and irritated however.. He went to strike the male again but this time, Sai gripped both his hands and tried to shove him off.

"St.. stop!"

In a daze. Sakura found herself plummeting for the ground and she hit it. Harshly. No pain coursed through her body but.. her head was throbbing all of a sudden and she found herself becoming dizzy once again.

She should have taken Yuki's advice to stay home because she sure as hell wasn't making such a good recovery.

The sound of flesh connecting upon flesh stopped, hurried footsteps replaced it and the fading voices of two men.

Her vision had grown blurry and her head was spinning and throbbing all at the same time; Sakura thought she may vomit all over the floor but instead she closed her eyes and the darkness took over.

* * *

"How is she?" Asked a distressed Mr. Haruno.

"She's doing fine. Just exhaustion, nothing to worry about."

He sighed in relief and un-clutched Yuki's hand. Nodding his head, Mr. Haruno walked with the doctor to ask him a few questions while Yuki awaited patiently in the waiting-room.

"When can she leave?"

He stopped for a second, "Oh.. I'd say in the next half-hour. But.. she'll need lots of rest and liquids."

Mr. Haruno nodded his head in agreement, "Of course."

"I told you.. I'm fine."

Mr. Haruno shook his head and looked out at his daughter, "No. Doctor's order is to stay in bed, and that's what you'll do."

She crossed her arms and looked away from him. Upon hearing the closing of her bedroom door, Sakura propped her head more comfortably on the pillow and stared up at her blank ceiling.

The last thing she recalled happening was the fight between Sai and Sasuke. That was all.. She didn't even remember being taken to the hospital. Nothing.

"...Stupid jerks.." She murmured.

**-**

"Can we please see, Sakura-chan?"

Yuki took a step back and directed both girls to where Sakura's room was located, although, she warned them that she was very ill and not to get too close as they may contract it too.

"Don't worry!" Ino called from the top of the stairs.

Bursting into Sakura's room, the girl became startled and ended up tossing her fashion magazine across the room. Ino stood there with a blank look on her face while approaching her.

"I'm happy to see you too.." She joked and placed the vase full of yellow tulips on her bedside table.

"Thank you."

"How are you holding up?" Asked Hinata.

Sakura shrugged, "Meh. Depends.. Some days I feel like shit and others I feel perfectly fine."

Removing the pile of books from her backpack, Hinata placed them on her computer desk and patted them.

"Your weeks' work."

Sakura's face became as blank as the walls surrounding her, "Y.. you're not serious, are you?"

"I am."

"Oh!" Ino dug around in her handbag and extracted a single handmade card.

"Naruto made this in art-class for you and Tenten says sorry for not coming, soccer practice."

Accepting the card, Sakura opened it and giggled slightly while reading what it contained.

"Dobe.."

Ino took a seat at the foot of Sakura's bed while Hinata leaned against the wall.

"Yeah.. he's pretty concerned about you being sick and all..."

The pink haired girl merely smiled, "Naruto's not so bad after all, ne?"

Ino laughed, "Oh, he's still annoying as fuck but he's got a good heart." Hinata blushed against the wall, "And that's why we love him."

"Nope. That's why _you _love him. He's an endless source of entertainment for the rest of us."

"Sounds about right.." Sakura interjected, laughing.

"We better get going anyways.." Murmured Hinata. "If you need any help with the homework, call me." Nodding her head, Sakura said a quick goodbye to her two best friends and watched as they left her room.

Opening up the drawer next to her bed, Sakura carefully placed the card inside and closed it once again. She smiled and lightly touched the petals of the tulips, they were her favorite kind of flower.

* * *

"Did you give her my card?!" Hollered Naruto from down one of the long halls in the school.

"Yeah, yeah.. and she's doing-"

"What about the card?"

"What about it?" Ino asked, placing a hand on her hip.

"Did she like it? Did it make her day? Anything?!"

She pushed him backwards slightly, "Calm down. Jeez.. She liked it."

Naruto smiled, "Good." Ino merely pulled Hinata along with her down the hall in order to get to their math class. And in the morning as well.. Yay.

* * *

"Man.. you got your ass kicked bad." Naruto joked while poking the white bandage covering a gash near the top left hand corner of Sasuke's forehead.

"Get lost.."

"Sai.. he's in pretty rough shape too..."

Sasuke was starting to become very annoyed by Naruto. It was bad enough that he had practically gotten the shit kicked out of him yesterday evening but for Naruto to start teasing him about it made his blood boil!

Alike Sasuke, Sai had a bandage beneath his right eye, hiding a horrendous bruise while his cut lip stayed viewable to the World.

It did feel good to finally get back at Sai for the past three years he had known him and despised him right on the spot but.. in the end, Sakura had to be rushed to the hospital and he got detention.

The eleventh grade wasn't going so smoothly for him.. And at his rate, he'd be fighting constantly and trying to get Sakura to forgive him.

His life.. officially sucked now.

* * *

_**SPECIAL PREVIEW**_

_And now.. here he was... half-an-hour later with flowers in one hand while the other knocked cautiously at the front door._

_He was nervous for the first time.. What if she threw the flowers right back in his face and told him to beat it? What if.. she chose Sai over him? He would rue the day that happened but.. it was a good possibility._

_An average height man with short brown hair and a smile present answered the front door. Although, when he took one look at Uchiha Sasuke, his facial expression changed greatly and instead he was contemplating whether or not to shut the door in his smug face._

"_I came.. to see Sakura."_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ok well i hope you enjoyed and I know for a fact that this story should exceed 20 chapters. Unless i lazy which.. is a possibility. Ha. Uhmm well i decided to finish up this chapter since i started a few days ago with only 2 sentences complete; yeah, tomorrow i have a dentist appointment. Joy. And i'm sick. My brother and sister passed me their damned strep-throat or something so i woke up this morning feeling like SHIT! I went to school though cause.. i don't wanna end up like Sakura in this chapter :D OMG! My friend Jake (Bearingtton) had his birthday yesterday and i made a card like.. a month in advance and its such a messed up card! Like :D its awesome cause its all the recollections and good times we've had in like.. six pages :) so i was happy he liked it XD**_

_**Guys :) I am super short !! 16 and 4'11 only :( i look like a 13 year old in high school yet.. i'm the oldest in my group of friends by like.. 4 months **_

_**P.S: Still have not chosen any betas, sorry for the inconvenience :(**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !!**_

* * *


	11. Tulips For You

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten:16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: OMG! You guys are NOT going to believe this but.. i am freaking sick.. again! My brother and sister passed me their damned cold : BUT! I am in the last stages so all i have is a little cough left and a slightly runny-nose :) so all is good XD not much happening at school except more tests, i had no homework today so that's why i decided to write this chapter up 2 days in advance :D**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_Man.. you got your ass kicked bad." Naruto joked while poking the white bandage covering a gash near the top left hand corner of Sasuke's forehead._

"_Get lost.."_

"_Sai.. he's in pretty rough shape too..."_

_Sasuke was starting to become very annoyed by Naruto. It was bad enough that he had practically gotten the shit kicked out of him yesterday evening but for Naruto to start teasing him about it made his blood boil!_

_Alike Sasuke, Sai had a bandage beneath his right eye, hiding a horrendous bruise while his cut lip stayed viewable to the World._

_It did feel good to finally get back at Sai for the past three years he had known him and despised him right on the spot but.. in the end, Sakura had to be rushed to the hospital and he got detention._

_The eleventh grade wasn't going so smoothly for him.. And at his rate, he'd be fighting constantly and trying to get Sakura to forgive him._

_His life.. officially sucked now._

* * *

_**11th Chapter: Tulips For You**_

* * *

"...So, oxygen and nitrogen combine to form.. nitrogen oxide?" Sakura mumbledwhile chewing on the back of her blue-pen. From the other line Hinata nodded her head, smiling.

"Yeah.. I know all this stuff is new and confusing but you can do it!"

Sakura giggled from the other line, "I think I can do the rest by myself, I'll call if I need any help, okay?"

"Sure. Good luck." And she hung up. Sakura sat back on her bed, pen still in her mouth while she chewed away. If it wasn't for Hinata helping her so much, she'd be failing the class, well.. once she actually got back that is.

"I miss school.." It was utterly boring at her house, her father forbade her to do anything that meant leaving the house. She was practically on lock-down! And she didn't like it one bit. The only way she was able to converse with her friends was either on the computer or the phone. That's it.

Deciding upon finishing her science work later on, Sakura placed the stack of books and binders on the floor next to her bed. She would have to make a mental note to actually complete it before she forgot and it was pushed to the back of her mind. Glancing over at the digital clock, the girl removed herself from her so called _sick bed _and languidly walked to the downstairs kitchen to fetch herself a snack to eat before dinner was served.

"Feeling any better?" Asked Yuki from the kitchen table. Sakura merely shrugged and grabbed for a red apple in the fruit basket.

"A little.. at least the medicine is working."

Making sure to clean the apple thoroughly under some cold water, Sakura took a large bite out of it and chewed, savoring the sweet taste of the fruit.

"Yum..."

Yuki sat up straight from the table, smoothing out her clothes and gazing over at her sick daughter-in law. "Want some chicken noodle soup?" Contemplating it, Sakura shook her head, "I'm fine right now." And back up she went to her bedroom where she would wallow beneath the covers of her comfy bed. Exactly what she had been doing for the past week and a half.

* * *

"Dobe! I need your- what the hell?" He stopped himself in mid-sentence because of what he was looking at. There Naruto sat.. in his assigned seat, glue, paint and pieces of unidentifiable objects stuck to his -now- smirking face.

"Do I want to know?" He asked finally.

"..Probably but.. I don't feel like saying."

"Good." He took a seat next to the messy boy.

"You called?" He inquired after a few moments. Sasuke looked over at the male and nodded his head, "Do you know.. well- what flowers Sakura likes?" Naruto immediately smiled sheepishly, rubbing his hands together.

"As a matter of fact I.. have absolutely _no _clue; c'mon.. you're asking me of all people! Talk to Ino or Hinata-chan, they should have some idea."

Sasuke dropped his head, "Thanks and.. I actually thought I could count on you. This is so disappointing, dobe..." The other male smacked him on the back, "Oh shut up you!"

"Do you know?" Pressed Sasuke, slightly annoyed that it was taking Ino and Hinata so long to talk it out.

"Okay, okay. Get her something _simple yet _meaningful like.. tulips."

Hinata nodded quickly, "Red ones, they're a declaration of love. It would be so perfect!"

Sasuke -slightly frightened- merely nodded his head really slow and backed away from the two females. When girls got like that.. it gave him goosebumps, they became excited over the weirdest things and he could never quite understand why.. that was the scary part; no one understands girls, not even girls themselves!

Blowing out air, Sasuke awaited the final bell to ring, allowing everyone dismissal from school. Upon hearing it, the Uchiha removed himself from the school premises and raced towards his car in the student parking lot. Opening the driver's door, Sasuke seated himself and sped off to locate the perfect bouquet of flowers for Haruno Sakura.

**-**

"Red tulips?" The lady drawled on, lightly tapping her fingers against the counter she was standing behind.

"Yes, we do have some in stock. How many?"

He thought hard, he didn't want to give her too many but not too little.

"One dozen, please."

Leaving the front counter, the middle-aged woman traveled to the back room and picked out the 12 tulips Sasuke had asked for. Smiling at the selection, the woman carried them to the front, "Is this to your liking?" He nodded and watched as she picked out three separate wrappers, "Which do you prefer?" He chose the pink wrapping; quickly and carefully, the woman got to work and in no less then 2 minutes she had his dozen tulips wrapped and ready to go.

"That'll be.. 21.95." Accepting the money, the lady waved goodbye to her customer and got back to whatever she had been doing prior to his arrival.

* * *

And now.. here he was... half-an-hour later with flowers in one hand while the other knocked cautiously at the front door.

He was nervous for the first time.. What if she threw the flowers right back in his face and told him to beat it? What if.. she chose Sai over him? He would rue the day that happened but.. it was a good possibility.

He looked over the flowers, "Good." And stepped out of his vehicle once he had pulled up at Sakura's house. Taking in a deep breath, Sasuke walked up the small steps and knocked at the front door.

He took a single step backwards and awaited someone to answer. The doorknob turned and the door was pulled open.. An average height man with short brown hair and a smile present answered the front door. Although, when he took one look at Uchiha Sasuke, his facial expression changed greatly and instead he was contemplating whether or not to shut the door in his smug face.

Wetting his lips with his tongue, Sasuke spoke, "I came.. to see Sakura."

"She's sick."

Sasuke pressed his hand against the door before the man was able to shut it in his face, "Please... it's important." He looked down at Sasuke's hand which was currently holding a bouquet of flowers; knowing that they were for Sakura, the male sighed and allowed him entrance into his home, "You have five minutes."

Yuki smiled at the Uchiha and gave him the directions to Sakura's room. Now.. he was standing in front of her bedroom door, he could clearly hear her coughing from the other side. With one single breath, the Uchiha pushed open the door and by the looks of it, he wasn't welcome.

She glared, "What are you doing here?"

He stepped further inside of her room, looking at only her face as she pushed away the blankets and stood up on her feet, hands on her hips and face filled with pure annoyance.

He held out his hand with the tulips, "For you.." He murmured, clearly a little bit embarrassed that he was actually giving her flowers. Slowly, she accepted them and took in their smell, "Thanks..." She mumbled under her breath, walking around the room and placing them on her desk where she would later place them in a vase with crisp, clean water.

"You still haven't answered my question, Sasuke." Now her arms were crossed and she was tapping her foot against the floor, waiting for his explanation to come out.

"You're sick.. why wouldn't I come and see you? I'm not _that _heartless."

Sakura gasped dramatically, "Really? Than why do I always get the impression that you are?"

Sasuke smirked.. she has an answer for everything. Just like him. Well... most of the times.

While he was stuck in his own thoughts, Sakura walked up to him slowly and pressed the pad of her index finger against the white bandage situated in the corner of Sasuke's forehead.

"Hey wha-

"Got what you deserved."

He gently gripped her wrist and yanked her hand away from his face, "That's enough.. I said I was sorry." She pulled away from him with a sour look on her face, "Are you really, truly sorry though? Because.. if you and Sai cared about me, you would have stopped." She said smartly.

In a second flat, Sasuke had her pressed against his chest. His hands smoothing out across her body, no where inappropriate, just letting her feel him for a moment. He pressed his lips to her temple where they lingered momentarily before descending to her jaw line.

"Gah! N.. not again, Sasuke!"

He hushed her with his lips, soothed her with his touch; everything that Sakura had ever wanted was in front of her and.. kissing her nonetheless. Although she would never admit that Sasuke was what she had always wanted.. her body was betraying her now. Slowly, her arms encircled him, this time she deepened the already passionate kiss, surprising Sasuke to no extent.

"Why..?" She whispered after catching her breath. She gazed into his pools of onyx, they seemed to scream everything but instead, Sasuke decided to say it for himself.

"Goddammit! I love you!"

The room grew quiet while Sasuke watched Sakura's face for any bad signs but.. all she was doing at the moment was looking at the floor, unwinding her arms from around his neck and taking a step back.

"I.. Sasuke-"

"You.. don't have to say anything..."

He was about to turn and leave her room although.. she had acted quickly and now he was being pulled backwards, "I don't... want you to leave, Sasuke-kun."

He turned his head to the side to witness her saddened facial expression; cupping both sides of her face with his large hands, Sasuke held her still while he dipped his head low and chastely captured her quivering lips. All the while, his thumb stroked her jaw, quietly telling her that it was okay.

Her large emerald eyes closed while she pressed herself against the Uchiha. This feeling that was overtaking her.. was so serene. Not how she had pictured it to be in the first place.

The male pulled away with a slight smirk, "I want to be your boyfriend.." He said huskily against her mouth, his lips brushing against her own, sending shocks up and down her spine.

She looked at his chest before answering him with the understanding that he had changed and wasn't doing this for some.. dare he and Naruto had thought up of one day.

She nodded her head slowly and he hugged her, pulling her so close he thought that they would become one.. Kissing the side of her face and then lastly her lips, Sasuke grudgingly removed himself from the girl and said a quick goodbye, hoping that she would regain her strength and return to school.

"This weekend!" She called after him, "A date." He smirked at her, nodding his head and finally leaving her sight. Seating herself at the edge of the bed, Sakura placed a hand on her forehead asking herself, "What the hell just happened?"

Finding herself glancing over at the bouquet of flowers on her desk, Sakura smiled and fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown, "I'm dating someone who I thought I hated.." Smiling, the lovestruck girl lightly touched her lips and fell back against her bed; wondering how such a man could make her feel so.. so happy-go-lucky all of a sudden...

Some things.. just couldn't be explained; like her science homework.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry if I cut it short but.. each chapter is roughly a little over 2000 words like.. 2400 XD hope you liked all the smut and i just noticed! This is the longest i've gone in a story without writing a single lemon or even lime ! :D well.. in the next chapter there will probably be a little lime or a lot of lemon or.. both :D haha OMG! My friends are SO mean : you don't even know the half of it sometimes.. well-er... i have 4 partners for a history project and we had to make a play from the 1920's using slangs and everything well.. i had to get my other friend (who isn't in my history class) to burn the damned movie from windows movie maker, onto a CD because every time i tried on my computer it would burn but it wouldn't play in a DVD player and if you put it in a computer, it fucked it up .. so yeah XD she did it for me and it works great, the due date is soon so i want to keep it safe, my group member (whos a guy) asked me to borrow it cause he wanted to check out the finished product and i gave in cause he was annoying me and.. he LIED saying that he lost it. I completely flipped out and started beating him :P heh and then he told me and i just stared at him XD omg.. so mean !! i nearly had a heart attack ! NOT COOL!**_

_**P.S: still no beta :D sorry :(**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors !! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


	12. Desires

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Ok.. i don't think i'm late XD well, erm- not much to really say except this chapter will hopefully make up for the shortness of the last 2 chapters :) AND there is LEMON in this fic! You've been warned!!**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

_He turned his head to the side to witness her saddened facial expression; cupping both sides of her face with his large hands, Sasuke held her still while he dipped his head low and chastely captured her quivering lips. All the while, his thumb stroked her jaw, quietly telling her that it was okay._

_Her large emerald eyes closed while she pressed herself against the Uchiha. This feeling that was overtaking her.. was so serene. Not how she had pictured it to be in the first place._

_The male pulled away with a slight smirk, "I want to be your boyfriend.." He said huskily against her mouth, his lips brushing against her own, sending shocks up and down her spine._

_She looked at his chest before answering him with the understanding that he had changed and wasn't doing this for some.. dare he and Naruto had thought up of one day._

_She nodded her head slowly and he hugged her, pulling her so close he thought that they would become one.. Kissing the side of her face and then lastly her lips, Sasuke grudgingly removed himself from the girl and said a quick goodbye, hoping that she would regain her strength and return to school._

"_This weekend!" She called after him, "A date." He smirked at her, nodding his head and finally leaving her sight. Seating herself at the edge of the bed, Sakura placed a hand on her forehead asking herself, "What the hell just happened?"_

_Finding herself glancing over at the bouquet of flowers on her desk, Sakura smiled and fidgeted with the hem of her nightgown, "I'm dating someone who I thought I hated.." Smiling, the lovestruck girl lightly touched her lips and fell back against her bed; wondering how such a man could make her feel so.. so happy-go-lucky all of a sudden..._

_Some things.. just couldn't be explained; like her science homework._

* * *

_**12th Chapter: Desires**_

* * *

"Kya!! Sakura-chan, you're back!" Screeched a very hyper Yamanaka Ino from down one of the overly congested hallways of the school. Poor Sakura.. she didn't even have a chance to take another step let alone breathe before Ino was hugging her tightly.

"It's been horrible without you here! They're all savages!"

Lightly smacking the blonde girl's upper arm, signaling for her to release her before she ended up passing out from lack of oxygen to the brain.

"Sorry." She mumbled while letting her go. Sakura dusting herself off and straightened out her school uniform, although she still wasn't able to talk because Naruto and Hinata came tagging along.

"Oi! You're back!"

She nodded with a smile.

"And what's this about _us _being savages?"

Ino giggled behind her hand and looked over at Hinata, "You know what I mean, baka! You are all crazy!"

The male stepped in with narrowed cerulean eyes, "If I remember correctly.. you were the one who forced Hinata-chan to drink all that damned coffee."

The girl waved him off as if he were just another annoying fly yet to be swatted at and killed.

"That's what you say.."

Hinata peered over Naruto's broad shoulder, blushing slightly at the proximity between her and the boy but managed to speak nonetheless.

"I.. it's great to... to have you back."

Sakura smiled brightly, "Well... it's better than being sick."

Ino wrapped an arm around Sakura's neck and literally dragged her away from Naruto and Hinata who stood there completely dumbfounded. Shrugging it off, the male accompanied Hinata to her first period class of the day.

* * *

"So.. anything interesting happen lately?" Ino gave Sakura a toothy smile and just by that simple gesture, Sakura knew something was up..

"Okay, what do you know?"

She skipped ahead of the pink haired girl, a slight blush on her face while her lips twisted into a sneaky smile.

"Oh nothing.. _just that Sasuke-kun gave you flowers!"_

Sakura gripped her shoulder and yanked her backwards, "What was the last part, Ino-chan?" A vein was beginning to pop in the right side of her forehead which made the blonde a little scared.

"Fine.." She heaved, "Sasuke-kun came to Hinata-chan and I asking what type of flowers you liked."

She let go of the girl, a blush painted on the crests of her cheeks while she dazed off into her own little fantasy World...

"Earth to Sakura! The first bell already rang, let's go!"

"O.. oh.. right!"

**-**

"Wanna go shopping after school?" Ino asked as she sat at the lunch table, immediately seizing her fruit salad and eating it. Sakura shook her head, no.

"I'm auditioning for the lead in the schools' production."

Ino's head shot up, quickly, she swallowed whatever amount of fruit was in her mouth and stared at her best friend.

"The.. play?"

"Uh huh." Sakura mumbled while nodding her head and taking a quick sip of her juice.

"That's a big role.." The blonde murmured more to herself than to Sakura.

"Yeah, I know.. it's the lead."

Ino kicked her lightly in the shin, "I know!" Sakura laughed while Ino sat there and moped about nothing in particular. As the lunch period progressed, Sakura didn't see any sign of Sasuke or Naruto.

"Strange..."

**-**

"Finally! We're done, that took a long time..."

Sasuke watched his friend, Naruto. Paint splattered all over him while he remained perfectly paint free, all except for a spot on his left cheek.

"Naruto, stop complaining."

He crossed his arms and walked away, going to the bathroom to wash all of the paint from his hands and anywhere else on his body. The Uchiha merely rinsed out the three paintbrushes he had used to paint the set of the school's play. Their art teacher had assigned them the _privilege _to paint the set but to Sasuke it was just more work..

"You all did a wonderful job!" Announced the teacher while all the other students mumbled curses under their breaths.

"Oh my God!" Ino screamed!

"You're dating him, aren't you? I knew it, I-"

"Ino-chan!" Sakura practically slapped her hand over the girl's mouth to keep her quiet; emerald eyes glaring slightly.

"How do figure?" She asked with a raised brow.

Slapping her hand away from her mouth, Ino cleared her throat, a big smile present on her smug face.

"Well.. Naruto managed to get it out of Sasuke and then he told me and Hinata-chan."

Sakura eyed the now laughing girl, "So.. mainly everyone knows." Ino nodded her head vigorously, "Hell yeah!"

"Okay.. well I'll catch you later, auditions start now."

Ino waved to her best friend, "Good luck and kick ass!" Sakura sighed, "Man.. you're a psycho..." Laughing, the blonde left the hallway to return home and attempt to finish all of her english homework, cause.. that's exactly how she wanted to spend the rest of her evening. Deciphering a Shakespeare play that made absolutely no fucking sense at all to her and the majority of the class.

**-**

"Made it!" Sakura cheered happily and took a seat inside the auditorium. Within she saw a lot of people, many of the girls probably trying for the lead role but.. it was Sakura's goal to get it! So.. when her name was called, she swallowed down all of her fear and accepted the script handed to her by the drama instructor. He nodded towards her, signaling for her to begin her lines.

"Daisuke-sama!" She started dramatically, with a little twist of her own.

"Please.. I- don't... want to lose you..." She dropped her head, allowing for herself to take in a deep breath, as if timing it out. "It's because... I love you. Daisuke-sama, don't go!"

Once she paused briefly, the drama teacher held out his hand and she thought for sure that she was done but instead.. he stood up and clapped his hands.

"Wonderfully done Miss." She thanked him silently and took her seat, she wanted to watch a little bit more of the auditions before leaving. Although... when Sai decided to get up on stage, her heart sunk and her pulse grew ecstatic.

"You are trying out for the male lead, ne?"

Sai nodded, "Yeah."

"Begin."

He took one step backwards, deciding to follow up on Sakura's previous performance.

"I cannot.. return those feelings, Yuuki-hime; and... do you know why?"

He paused, as if running through Yuuki's lines in his mind to stay on track.

"It's because.. I've betrayed everything, even you..."

The teacher nodded his head, clearly happy and asked Sai to take a seat while the next student stepped up to the plate.

"Oi, Sakura-chan!"

She stopped dead in her tracks, turning her head to look over her shoulder and what she saw was Sai coming towards her. Her heart skipped a beat and she felt her stomach drop but.. she couldn't understand why.

"Oh.. hey, Sai-kun." She smiled her best to make it as less awkward as humanly possible.

"You're into drama?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, I thought it would be a good experience."

This would be the first time seeing Sai since she had passed out in the school foyer.. She looked over at his face and noticed a slight bruise on the apple of his right cheek, she knew exactly where he had gotten it from too. And it was all her fault..

"I'll see you later." She mumbled while walking away from the male. Although before she was about to turn a corner, Sasuke caught her attention and she couldn't help but stop.

"Where were you?"

She pointed behind her, "Trying out for the lead in our schools' play." Sasuke just barely caught Sai's retreating form, a smirk tugged at the corners of his lips.

"What was he doing there?"

She tapped her foot lightly against the marble floors, "He's auditioning for the male lead."

Anger and bitterness crossed Sasuke's face for a moment and then it seemed to slowly fade away. Sakura ran her fingers along his upper arm, giggling slightly and with a bright blush adorning most of her pale face.

"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'm yours."

* * *

The rest of the week was a complete blur to Sakura. Instead, all her time and energy was put into trying out for the second division of the play. There were 2 other girls besides her who were auditioning for the lead role in the play. She had just come back from the auditorium and was proud of her acting just minutes ago, hopefully the drama instructor agreed as well.

Sasuke and her were going on a date this evening and then he was going to bring her back to his house to do.. God knows what! She had to admit though... she was a little nervous to go to his home, especially with his legal guardian away on a business trip for the weekend.

Ino had helped her pick out the cutest spring dress. Nothing extravagant, just a simple powder blue dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress, tighter around the abdomen area and then lightly flowing outwards. The hem at the bottom was a darker shade of blue, along with the straps and the hem around the waist area. Ino had said that it was adorable and Sakura couldn't agree any more; she looked absolutely elegant.

Deciding to just leave her hair down but straighten it, Sakura quickly pulled on her white flats and rushed towards the front door to greet Sasuke who had been previously knocking for a few minutes.

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded and drank in her presence; never had he seen Sakura dress up like this before.. And she looked damn cute. Sakura's parents were gone out and it had something to do with the Haruno business, probably a meeting of some sort. They knew where she would be and that she would be home before eleven at night or she'd been in big shit.

"I have to be home by eleven." She uttered out as he took hold of her hand.

"That can be arranged."

She merely smiled up at the Uchiha as he led her towards his car. As soon as she was buckled in, Sasuke began driving off towards to movie theater where they would watch some random scary movie.

* * *

So, they had both voted upon going to see a movie called: Shutter. Supposedly it was supposed to be scary but.. Sakura and Sasuke were already forty-five minutes into the film and all the _scary _parts were crap. It had to be the worst horror movie she had ever gone to view.. Nudging the Uchiha in the gut, Sakura spoke in a hushed voice, "I'm bored..."

He yawned, "Yeah, this is pretty dull."

"Wanna leave?"

Agreeing with the girl, Sasuke stood up from his seat and took her small hand again; leading her out of the movie theater, he raced towards his car, knowing exactly where they would be going next.

**-**

"Want something to drink?"

She shook her head, and walked over towards the living room television. Turning it on and flicking it to an appropriate channel, Sakura plopped down on the couch and began to watch. Sasuke stood there totally dumbfounded, here she was, watching television in his house. Taking a seat next to her, Sasuke was caught off guard when Sakura buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Currently, she was straddling his waist, eyeing his face and capturing his lips. This took Sasuke by surprise because.. he was the one who usually initiated first, flipping the girl over and looming above her, Sasuke nipped at the skin of her neck and felt her shudder against him.

"Ah- bed.. bedroom."

He brushed the hair from her face and pulled her upwards; this time when they were.. busy, they wouldn't have to worry about anyone barging in on them because his guardian wasn't going to be back for another 2 days.

Faster then his brain could compute anything, his legs had already started moving, pulling Sakura along with him until their bodies were entwined on top of his large bed. She tugged at his spiky hair at the back of his head, her head lolling to the side while her eyes gazed up at the ceiling. Shakily, her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, pressing her mouth to his and fighting with his hot tongue. She closed her eyes tightly, afraid that if she opened them, Sasuke wouldn't be there.

Steadily, his rough hands ran along her knee for a while then suddenly they traveled higher and higher beneath her dress. He didn't stop until he had reached the inside of her thighs and soothed out the skin.

He felt every muscle in her body tense and tighten against him, she was extremely nervous being this close to a male and all.. He figured that this was her first time but he couldn't be too sure. Sasuke languidly traced the cloth of her panties, feeling the girl utter out inaudible nothings against the side of his face.

"You're embarrassed..." He murmured, kissing her throat.

She nodded dumbly, not allowing her eyes to open even in the slightest. Sasuke chuckled against her lips while he rubbed her below, causing every sense in her being to spike blissfully.

"Sakura.. do you know that you're blushing all over." He drawled lazily. The pink haired girl pressed her hands over her mouth, trying to hold in the little moans and squeaks that tried to escape from her throat.

He pulled them away from her face, prying them almost, he just wanted to hear her innocent moans and groans of satisfaction right now.

"I want.. to hear you scream my name."

She thrashed her head from side to side, the dress was becoming a small nuisance at the moment, so to get his point across Sasuke tugged at the material with half-lidden orbs.

"Off."

She sat upwards for the male to allow him access to the zipper at the back, every time he pulled the zipper down, small pieces of satiny-smooth flesh were being revealed to him. He savored in the moment as much as he could. Slowly, he ran his fingers along her bare shoulders, running them down her naked back and trailing along her spine.

"Sa.. Sasuke..."

Taking in her half-nakedness, the young Uchiha pressed her against his bed once again, hovering above her with determination striking his facial expression. He dipped his head low, running his tongue along her jawline and down most of her throat but just before he reached her creamy mounds, he stopped.

"We can't go back, Sakura.. you know that, right?"

She nodded, partially unaware of what was happening. It was as if she was drugged by something, everything felt so tantalizing at the moment that she craved everything and anything Sasuke had to offer her.

"It's not fair... you still have your clothes on and I'm half-naked."

He gazed longingly at her for a minute before cluing in on what Sakura was telling him; removing his t-shirt, Sasuke unbuckled his jeans and pressed his pelvis against Sakura's clothed one. She gasped, her eyes opened wide and her mouth still hanging ajar.

"See what you do to me?"

She half-nodded, listening to the unzipping of his pants while his hands began to undress whatever else of her body was hidden. Here she was, naked for Uchiha Sasuke to see. He was right however, about how she was blushing everywhere..

He massaged one of her breasts while his other hand tugged and pulled at her aching nipple. She was pressed against him now, her arms hanging around his neck while he ground their nude bodies against each other. She was on high, all her senses were going wild and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was a virgin and didn't know the first thing about the act of sex.. Suddenly, a faint throbbing was found in between her thighs and she was aware of the only way to make it stop.

"Sakura.. stay still..."

She nodded, feeling his cold fingers running along the flat plane of her stomach and reaching the small, curls that hid her womanhood. He parted the trembling lips, pressed his finger everywhere he could locate, liking it best when she cried out particularly loud.

And now, he had her legs parted widely while he settled between them, she could feel the length of his hard cock poking the inside of her thighs and she didn't think much of it until he managed to press inside of her. She arched her back, gripping his arms and holding on for dear life.

"This is your first time.." He managed to mutter as he tried to stay as composed as he could. She nodded her head, finally opening her eyes and finding herself captivated by Sasuke's muscular body atop hers.

She sat upright and placed her hand against his cheek, kissing him. Sasuke took that as his moment to enter her virgin core. The penetration was painful, probably the most painful thing she had yet to experience in her life. Her arms tightened around him and the kiss deepened, Sasuke wanted to get her mind off of the pain for as long as possible.

"Ah- I.."

He didn't mean to be rough with her but.. the beast within was unleashed and all that mattered was satisfying his utmost needs. Slowly, he pulled midway out and then rammed inside of her again. All the while, a wet squelching noise echoed throughout the room where they were having sex. Finally, for what seemed an eternity, Sakura allowed Sasuke better access, liking what he was doing to make her body feel wonderful..

"M.. more."

When Sakura's first orgasm hit her it set off a chain reaction and Sasuke came as well.. spilling his forbidden seed inside of her. Sakura laid there, panting and completely out of breath, both their sweaty bodies entangled with each other as they drifted in their blissful euphoria.

* * *

Monday morning came quickly and by lunch time, Sakura had gone to the auditorium where the characters and who would by playing them were listed. Sakura pushed through a huge crowd of people, starting from the bottom and when she didn't see her name, fear spiked. As soon as she reached the top of the list where it read: Yuuki-hime – Haruno Sakura, she grew ecstatic, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"I'm the lead.." She murmured under her breath, clearly a little bit shocked but also happy that all her hard work was being appreciated.

Sasuke was waiting for her outside of the crowd and she came running at him, leaping into his strong arms and kissing him full on. He had her back pressed against the wall while he ravaged her mouth, running his hands up and down her curved sides.

From afar.. sad, onyx eyes watched his rival and a girl that captivated him kiss and show such devotion to one another. His fists unnoticeably clenched and his lips formed a sad smile. Too bad for Sasuke.. Sai would be playing the male lead; in other words, the lover of Yuuki-hime.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Heyya XD just an early present I guess. But don't expect anything from me this weekend. It's going to be my day off, i'm going to go tanning and go-karting. It's going to kick ass CX not much to say but.. this is the first time in a long time i've actually written a lemon so... sorry if it wasn't very good :D lol Sakura is NOT going to have a baby in this fic!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


	13. Randomness

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 17**_

_**Sakura: 16**_

_**Naruto: 17**_

_**Ino: 16**_

_**Tenten: 16**_

_**Shikamaru: 16**_

_**Hinata: 16**_

_**Neji: 17**_

_**Gaara: 16**_

_**Temari: 17**_

_**Sai: 17**_

_**Author's Note: Meh. Got bored one day and viola! I decided to make the newest chapter since I kinda hinted something may happen. And most people think that Sai is a girlfriend stealing, backstabbing, jerk, but i almost always make him sweet in my fics. This also includes this fic, sure, there might be some innocent flirting or maybe something else but i'm not going to go change his character and make him forcefully take away Sakura or put Sasuke and her relationship in jeopardy! I will promise to make it as exciting as I can tho :D**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

_Monday morning came quickly and by lunch time, Sakura had gone to the auditorium where the characters and who would by playing them were listed. Sakura pushed through a huge crowd of people, starting from the bottom and when she didn't see her name, fear spiked. As soon as she reached the top of the list where it read: Yuuki-hime – Haruno Sakura, she grew ecstatic, her heart beating wildly in her chest._

"_I'm the lead.." She murmured under her breath, clearly a little bit shocked but also happy that all her hard work was being appreciated._

_Sasuke was waiting for her outside of the crowd and she came running at him, leaping into his strong arms and kissing him full on. He had her back pressed against the wall while he ravaged her mouth, running his hands up and down her curved sides._

_From afar.. sad, onyx eyes watched his rival and a girl that captivated him kiss and show such devotion to one another. His fists unnoticeably clenched and his lips formed a sad smile. Too bad for Sasuke.. Sai would be playing the male lead; in other words, the lover of Yuuki-hime._

* * *

_**13th Chapter: Randomness**_

* * *

"Kya! You're the female lead?"

Sakura jumped slightly, allowing for Ino to practically crush her under her bear-like hug.

"Yeah, so?"

Ino smacked her, "You're the lead! The _best _part!! Aren't you excited at all?"

Sakura shrugged, "A little.."

There was a brief pause..

"Okay.. maybe a lot!" Both females began squealing like complete fools in the middle of one of the schools' most congested hallways. Students would occasionally stop just to look and shake their heads at the _stereotypical _girls.

After their.. excited fit had ended, the two girls walked side by side in order to get to english class. Arriving late for the 3rd time in a week would mean major bitching from the teacher and that was something neither girls were looking forward to.

But, just as fate would have it -and bad luck-, they walked into class right after the second bell; Hitomi-sensei wasn't pleased at all, she complained about tardiness and that showing up on time was a sign of respect. Ino drowned out the young woman by playing with her glittery pen, Sakura however was unlucky.

The teacher had talked to her numerous times before and now.. she was being treated like some 5th grader!

"Take all your things and switch seats with-" She glanced around the room, her cold eyes falling upon Shikamaru Nara.

"Shikamaru." He grabbed all his books and stood from his seat right next to the window which gave him a perfect view of the girls' outdoor gym class. Grunting, Shikamaru rested his elbows on the hard surface of his new desk.

"Troublesome woman.. costing me the best seat in class."

Sakura grumbled, "Stop crying like a bitch." Shikamaru turned around in his seat with a slight blush on his face but he was annoyed nonetheless. "I am _not _a bitch!" Sakura giggled and leaned back in her chair, "Oh yeah?" He nodded and looked over at Ino for moral support, unfortunately, he wasn't going to get any from her.

"Turn around, Shika-kun." She ordered sternly.

He did as he was told which made Sakura laugh even harder, "You are so whipped!" Again, the male turned around in his seat, "What is whipped?" Sakura was more than happy to tell him, "You let Ino push you around constantly. Have you no dignity?"

As soon as the teacher had her back turned to the class, Ino glanced over at a flushed Shikamaru and made a circular motion with her index finger, signaling for him to turn around and leave Sakura alone.

He crossed his arms and huffed, "I hate english class."

* * *

"Give me back my seat, give me back my seat, give-"

"Will you shut the fuck up already?!" Screeched Hinata from across the lunch table which in turn caused everyone to stop what they were doing. She blushed lightly and hid her face in her hands while Naruto laughed his ass off.

"But.. she stole my seat!"

"Blame Hitomi-sensei, she's the bitch!" Hollered Sakura. Sasuke had to say, he was with some odd girl but.. he loved her nonetheless.

"For once.. you're not being a complete ass. Congrats Sasuke-teme." Announced Naruto while stuffing his sandwich into his big mouth and swallowing.

"Jeez.. thanks, Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

He gave the Uchiha the thumbs-up sign and went back to eating his sandwich. Sakura and Ino conversed with each other for the entire lunch period, leaving Sasuke to speak to a complete idiot who couldn't start up a conversation even if he tried.

"So.. what's new with you, Shikamaru?" The male looked over at the usually quiet Uchiha but it seemed that he was desperate to talk to someone other than Naruto who tended to speak with his mouth full of food.

"Let's see..." He mused out loud, placing a finger on his bottom lip and looking up at the ceiling.

"Your girlfriend stole my-"

"Don't even go there!" Hinata blared.

Neji stood from his seat across from his irritated cousin. He looked over at Ino who shivered under his watchful gaze.

"Are you captivated by my beauty, Neji-kun?" She purred. He shook his head and pointed to his cousin.

"What did you do to her?"

She scooted over, closer to Naruto now.

"N.. nothing! What makes you think _I _didsomething?"

She placed both her hands on her hips and stared the male down.

"Because.. she is never like this!" He looked over at her, currently she was flicking food at Shikamaru using a plastic spoon. "Kiba, take her bag." He did as he was told and managed to get it before Hinata did; handing it over to Neji, the male dug around until he found something suspicious.

"Ah ha! Espresso candy..? What the-"

"Oh! Ino-chan gave me a whole big bag of them.. I think a few days ago and I've been eating them ever since."

"She did what?!"

By the time Neji went to look over at the blonde girl, she was already gone, Sakura sighed and pointed to the exit.

"Good luck!"

* * *

"So you're the female lead?" Inquired Sasuke with raised brows. Sakura merely nodded with a smile tugging at her lips.

It had already been two days since she was announced the part and.. she also knew something Sasuke was not going to take a liking to.

"Who's the male lead?"

There was a pregnant pause, Sakura trying to choose something else to talk about other than the play.

"Oh wow, isn't Hinata crazy?"

She laughed nervously and scratched the back of her head, "Sakura. Tell me." She looked at his face, and that face could only mean one thing. He was going to get the truth out of her whether she liked it or not.

"Its not that big of a deal-"

"Who is it?"

"..Sai-kun..."

She kept walking but stopped when she didn't hear her footsteps accompanied by Sasuke's. Looking over her shoulder, Sakura saw the Uchiha's face scrunch up in dissatisfaction, his hands balling into tight fists.

"Sai.."

She knew that it would come to a huge surprise to Sasuke. He hated Sai with all his being but still... this was something that she wanted to do and if Sasuke was going to let a bit of hate for Sai get in the way, then Sakura wouldn't know what to do.

"Hey teme!" Hollered Naruto from down the hall. It was as if Sasuke had forgotten all about the play and Sai for a moment and focused on a running, yellow blur headed for him.

"Did you finish that math homework?"

"Why?"

"Cause.. I'm not finished and you're a smart-ass."

He nodded and dug around in his textbook for the piece of paper.

"Unless you can write all 65 questions in.. 3 minutes, its all yours. Just don't lose it, dobe."

Sakura grabbed Sasuke's hand and dragged him away from the male, both of them walked at a slow pace, going nowhere in particular, just walking for the hell of it.

* * *

"Finally! Rehearsal is over!" Sakura was lugging around her script for the schools' production and.. it wasn't light. She had the most lines out of the entire cast, even the male lead!

"I'm gonna have to work my ass off to make this perfect."

As soon as she left the building, Sakura caught sight of Sasuke in the parking lot. She assumed that he had just finished with tennis practice since there was a huge gym-bag slung over his shoulder. He had offered to drive her home from school and her parents wouldn't be home until later.

"Sasuke-kun!"

He turned around to acknowledge his girlfriend, opening his arms to allow her to fly into them. He held the petite girl close to his body, rocking her with him and before she knew what was happening, he had her pressed against the side of his car, lips attacking hers.

Gladly, she allowed him access, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer than ever before. She moaned against the dominant male, his teeth nipping at the skin of her neck, leaving a faint love-bite in its wake. He was proud of his work on the girl's pale body; slowly, his fingers trailed up and down her curvaceous sides and when they become lost in their passion-filled kiss, Sasuke cupped her breasts.

She squeaked against him, felt him press her more firmly against his car door, allowing him much better access to her wondrous body. His face was buried in the crook of her slender neck, Sakura's half-lidden eyes gazing over the Uchiha's broad shoulder and landing on a very still Sai.

Upon noticing Sakura's unresponsiveness, Sasuke too turned his head in the direction of her emerald eyes and what he saw made his face grow sour with unpleasantness.

She pressed her hands against his chest, asking for him to move away. Sasuke glared from his spot at the male, a man he despised. Sai moved away from the school and into the parking lot where both Sasuke and Sakura were currently located. He was trying to get to his own vehicle so that he could retire at home, it had been a long, long day.

As soon as the male was in earshot distance of Sasuke, the Uchiha smirked and looked down at the floor, "Looks like I win."

Sakura's heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she watched both men lock gazes and she knew.. this meant trouble.

This time, however, Sakura stepped forwards and took hold of the Uchiha's arm, forcefully pulling him away from the other male. She tugged at him, looked into his emotionless face with wide, green eyes.

"..Sasuke-kun... let's go, okay?"

Hesitantly, the male complied and allowed Sakura to lead him away from Sai who continued to stand there, looking off into nothingness.

Sakura was slightly annoyed that Sasuke still held so much hate towards Sai, she didn't even know why they hated each other! They just did.

"Let's go, Sasuke-kun."

* * *

It had gone by so quickly.. the school year was almost over. Sakura found herself wondering where it all went, even though she had started going to school in Japan for only a little over half a semester.

Lazily, Sakura sat back in one of Ino's enormous lawn-chairs, readjusting her sunglasses and flipping to an interesting page in the magazine she was reading.

"Pool party!" Screeched an overly-hyper Naruto as he jumped off the diving board and into the clear water. He resurfaced from his cannon-ball moments after with a large smile plastered on his lips.

"Come on in everyone!"

Sakura waved him off, "Nah, I'm good." She pulled down her sunglasses and peered over the rims to look at Ino, "You?"

She shook her head, "Tanning." Sakura shrugged her shoulders, "Looks like you're swimming solo." Naruto began to swim around the large pool, "Not for long!" and then, all hell broke loose. Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru appeared in the backyard of Ino's home, all of which were lugging around water guns. Both Ino and Sakura jumped up from their chairs and ran as fast as they could from the boys; they persisted however..

"Naruto! I swear if any water gets on me, you're dead!"

With all the running around, Sakura failed to notice Shikamaru creeping up behind her with his water gun raised and ready to fire. He prodded her back with the end of it, "This is for taking the best seat in english class!" She turned around swiftly and grabbed one end of the gun while Shikamaru tugged on the other for ownership once again.

"That was like.. two months ago! Get over it!"

He stuck his tongue out, "No! Now give me back my water gun!!" They were both tugging with all their might and finally, Shikamaru let go on purpose which sent Sakura falling backwards into the pool.

By now, everyone was cracking up and laughing their asses off. As soon as Sakura resurfaced, Ino came to her aid and helped her out of the pool; she was equally as wet not to mention exhausted.

"I'll go get some towels."

Removing herself from the ground, Ino looked around at the men and pointed to her house, "Help me." She grabbed Shikamaru by the ear and dragged him viciously into her house with most of the guys following behind them.

"Have fun?" She asked with one raised eyebrow, Sasuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Yup." She blushed brightly and growled in her throat.

"I'm so glad." Sasuke fingered her jawline, running them along her neck and arms before dipping his head and capturing such a pair of defiant lips.

"Ew! Get a room you two!" Yelled Naruto. Of course.. he had to be the one to wreck such a perfect moment, its what he was known for doing.

Sakura pulled away from the Uchiha, glaring at the blonde haired male before running after him with her fists raised.

"Get your chicken ass over here!"

Ino just sat back in her lawn chair, smiling and laughing along with the rest of the group. Yeah.. this sure had been one hell of a school year.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Damn! That was a long preview. Sorry for the shortness of the chappie and the crappiness, i've been going through MAJOR writers' block and haven't been in the writing mood as of late. Too much stuff going on: school, friends, social life :D ugh! Not to mention one of my BEST guy friend is a total dick! Hes had a huge crush on me since the 8th grade (i know this for a fact) and just recently he's got a new girlfriend whos a stoner (no offense to anyone) and he mainly said: I don't wanna be friends anymore. Like.. WTF! We've been friends for like.. 4 years and then one day he gets a girlfriend and suddenly he doesn't wanna associate with me?! Ugh! My other friend (who is also his friend) said that its cause he was tired of waiting : whatever i'm through with this drama ... oh! And.. i'll try to lengthen the overall story, i was going to go into their young adult years after their last year of high school has ended and then just stop it there :D so i'll probably end up doing that, there will probably only be.. at least 10 chapters less :P **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**.x.Tragic-Imperfection.x.**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


	14. Final Pandemonium

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

_**Type: High School Fic**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 18**_

_**Sakura: 17**_

_**Naruto: 18**_

_**Ino: 17**_

_**Shikamaru: 17**_

_**Hinata: 17**_

_**Neji: 18**_

_**Gaara: 17**_

_**Sai: 18**_

_**Author's Note: Its meh againXD lolz. Umm.. well there is going to be a bit of a time skip involved in this chapter and by 'a bit' i mean HUGE! Like... 2 -3 year time skip!! Oh no! Ah, please don't hate me too much in this chapter, okay? There is LEMON in this fic !! :)  
**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_That was like.. two months ago! Get over it!"_

_He stuck his tongue out, "No! Now give me back my water gun!!" They were both tugging with all their might and finally, Shikamaru let go on purpose which sent Sakura falling backwards into the pool._

_By now, everyone was cracking up and laughing their asses off. As soon as Sakura resurfaced, Ino came to her aid and helped her out of the pool; she was equally as wet not to mention exhausted._

"_I'll go get some towels."_

_Removing herself from the ground, Ino looked around at the men and pointed to her house, "Help me." She grabbed Shikamaru by the ear and dragged him viciously into her house with most of the guys following behind them._

"_Have fun?" She asked with one raised eyebrow, Sasuke chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist, "Yup." She blushed brightly and growled in her throat._

"_I'm so glad." Sasuke fingered her jawline, running them along her neck and arms before dipping his head and capturing such a pair of defiant lips._

"_Ew! Get a room you two!" Yelled Naruto. Of course.. he had to be the one to wreck such a perfect moment, its what he was known for doing._

_Sakura pulled away from the Uchiha, glaring at the blonde haired male before running after him with her fists raised._

"_Get your chicken ass over here!"_

_Ino just sat back in her lawn chair, smiling and laughing along with the rest of the group. Yeah.. this sure had been one hell of a school year._

* * *

_**14th Chapter: Final Pandemonium**_

* * *

"W.. what are you saying, Daisuke-sama?"

She stifled her tears, fingers gripping at the hakama he wore. Slowly -regretfully- Daisuke pried her hands from his body, ink orbs so sad.. Still, Yuuki persisted, her lush red lips frowning, her legs shaking and giving way.

She collapsed in a fit of tears, her shoulders shaking.

"Don't... go.."

The saddened face of an acting Sai watched Sakura intently, his legs carrying him a little closer to where she was located on the floor. He took hold of her shoulders, pulling the girl flush against his body, stroking her gently.

"Hime.. I do this for you."

Her confused expression was seen, arms encircling him and tears continuing to fall..

"B.. but why..?"

**-**

Yamanaka Ino sat in the front row of the line of seats, dabbing her wet eyes with a soiled kleenex and blowing her nose as quietly as possible. She nudged Hinata who glanced over at her.

"Hm?"

She sniffled, "Its.. so beautiful." Ino sobbed loudly which got a lot of people telling her to be quiet.

**-**

"So... its better off if we just forget each other.."

She gripped at the front of his hakama, forcefully pulling him against her cold body, her hands smoothing out at his clothed backside, head in the crook of his neck.

"I'll fight for my people and for you, hime. I'm bound to this life.."

She began raising her voice, "The life you promised to spend with me! Not avenging and seeking revenge, Daisuke-sama!"

He held her hands, rubbed her knuckles, "Don't... add such formalities, and don't continue to hold onto the brittle memories of me. Promise this to me."

She held her breath, leaned in and subtly pressed her rosy lips against his much colder ones, breathing to the male, "I.. promise."

She placed the palms of her hands on either sides of his face, "But.. I won't stop loving you."

**-**

Ino pressed her hands to her face and cried even harder than before. Hinata was there for support and rubbed the small of her back, "Its okay, Ino-chan.. its only a play." She shook her head, "Yeah.. well its still sad."

Beside Hinata sat Uzumaki Naruto and beside the idiot sat a slightly jealous Uchiha Sasuke. His arms crossed over his chest while he huffed. For Sakura's sake, he wasn't planning on saying anything about her and Sai being.. dare he say it... lovers in the play.

Slowly, as the two actors parted from each other, the lighting darkened to resemble that of a storm brewing and then snow began to fall around a lonely Sakura who sank to her knees and collapsed.

The curtains slowly closed and once they were secured, everyone within the auditorium stood up and began to cheer, including Sasuke. Ino quickly stood from her seat and dashed for the backstage where she would tackle her best friend and yell at her for making her cry.

Sasuke and Naruto tagged along and awaited outside the dressing room. Sakura came out and -as Ino had planned- attacked Sakura by jumping on her and sending the both of them tumbling to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Ino-chan.. your eyes are all red."

Ino dabbed at them again with her soaked tissue, "It was sad!" She blared which caused Sakura to take a step back. Everyone around her congratulated her on a job very-well done.

"How did you like it, Sasuke-kun?"

He nodded, "Good." She smiled and linked arms with the male, "I'm glad to hear that you liked it."

* * *

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan!" cheered Yuki, while handing her a bouquet of roses and hugging her. Her father came around the corner, giving her the thumbs up sign, "That's my little star." All Sakura could do was smile sheepishly while scratching the back of her head and laughing.

"Its always been my dream to become an actress.." She mused out loud. Yuki and her father dragged her away with big smiles on their faces, "And that's exactly what you'll become." Sakura walked at a slow pace, slightly confused, "Huh?" She looked from Yuki and then to her father, stopping abruptly, Sakura placed a hand on her hip.

"What's going on here?"

Both adults looked at each other before speaking, "We're moving back to America!" Sakura swore to God that she almost had a heart attack. She used the wall to support herself, "W.. what did you just say?!" she shouted from the top of her lungs, tears stinging her eyes.

"Your father thought he'd surprise you. Aren't you excited?" Yuki inquired with raised eyebrows.

"NO! And how exactly is _this _a surprise?"

"Well.. it seemed you hated the fact that we were moving all the way to Japan but your father increased the company and he decided to take up his old location back in America; you get to see all your old friends again."

Sakura stomped her foot against the floor.

"No! I have new friends and they're great!"

"This is non-negotiable, so we're all going back to our old life in America. Everything will be the same and.. you'll finally get to live your dream of becoming an actress. I've already set up something with a producer in Las Angeles and he said you'd be a shoe-in!"

Yuki interjected before Sakura could speak, "Isn't that wonderful? You. An actress."

"Yeah.. but I still don't want to leave Japan, I love everyone here!"

"Sakura, I'm sorry but we're moving. Exactly.. one month from today so as soon as you get home, I want you packing a few things, okay?"

She dropped her head, "Yes."

* * *

"What?! You're leaving for good?" Screamed Ino. Sakura nodded her head, her back hitting the school wall, "By the end of the school year, I'll be gone.." Ino hugged her best friend, "I don't want you to go, Sakura-chan!"

"Me neither! I love Japan and.. I haven't even been here a full year yet!" Ino held the nearly crying woman and patted her back.

"Does Sasuke-kun know?"

Sakura dropped her head in shame.

"You have to tell him, Sakura-chan."

She shook her head violently, "I.. I can't! It'll break his heart and mine too." Her emerald eyes glared at the floor while her hands fisted.

"Dammit! I don't know what to do anymore!"

Ino placed her index finger to her chin and looked up at the ceiling. She was thinking of something and the satisfied smile she made proved it.

"You'll be turning eighteen next year, right?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

"Technically you won't be a minor anymore! If you actually pursue this acting dream of yours, you can move back to Japan!"

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction.

"Ino-chan.. when did you become so smart?"

The blonde girl smacked her best friend on the arm, "I am smart!" and the two walked off down the hall to get to their english class.

* * *

Days passed by unnoticed by Haruno Sakura. Most of her belongings had been packed away but her bed still remained with all its covers and blankets. The school had been evacuated due to a bomb threat. She had asked Sasuke to give her a ride home since she took the public bus to get to school in the morning.

He opened the passenger side door for her and then went over to his own side. Yuki and her father wouldn't be home till later in the night, they were both meeting with someone to take care of a few financial issues circulating around the Haruno company. He had told her not to worry, someone had just forget to mail something in or a similar problem to that.

"Sasuke-kun.. stay with me for a bit?" She pouted, thick lashes batting seductively.

He let out a short breath, "I guess." Sakura got out of the vehicle and opened the door to her home. It was like a ghost house, no more furniture was up, everything had been previously packed away and Sasuke immediately took notice of this.

"Are you guys redecorating or something?" He asked while climbing the stairs to get to the second floor.

"No."

His face contorted into confusion, "Then where is all your furniture and-" He stopped himself in mid-sentence, reality crashing down upon him like a ton of bricks. His fingers curled tightly around the railing of the stairs and he stopped to look at Sakura's sad face.

"You.. you're moving, aren't you?"

Sighing, Sakura tried to smile her best but Sasuke could tell that fake and forced smile from a mile away.

"Yeah.. back to America."

She crossed her arms over her chest, all of a sudden she felt oddly chilly. And without any furniture decorating the house, it looked as if it were uninhabited by anyone.

"Don't worry, okay?"

She took hold of his fisted hand and practically dragged him all the way upstairs.

"How can I not worry? My girlfriend is moving to America, on the other side of the World. In a completely different time zone."

"How do you think I feel? Does it look like I want to leave you and all my friends behind? I don't!"

Her face was reddened with anger, eyes flashing a menacing green colour.

"I'll come back to you, Sasuke-kun."

He nodded in understanding, wrapped an arm around her shoulders and squished her small body against his chest. She squirmed uneasily against him but soon allowed for him to hold her.

"Cry."

She looked up at his passive face.

"What?"

"Its okay if you want to cry, I'll be right here."

Her eyes widened a fraction at his strange behavior but crying wouldn't help the situation she was in, would it?

She shook her head and pounded her fists against his chest. Everything was eating her up now, all the pain and guilt. Without knowing it, Sakura had began to cry quietly, Sasuke could tell because her tears were soaking through his school shirt.

He carried her to her room where the two of them lay entangled beneath her blankets; in complete tranquility. She prodded his chest with her finger, making sure that she wasn't talking to a sleeping Sasuke. He held her hand in his own, rocked her light body atop his muscular one, kissed the side of her neck.

By the time he had gotten to unbuttoning her blouse, she was already whimpering and excited. Nimble fingers working their way through his silky locks of raven hair, bruised lips seeking out his own. One of his hands enveloped her breast, in a circular motion he massaged it, until he felt the hardened bud press against the palm of his hand.

She arched slightly, feeling his teeth nipping at her breasts. From her position atop Sasuke, she felt his arousal poking at her gut and when she became aware, blushed furiously while he dryly chuckled above her. Throwing off the blankets from their semi-naked bodies, Sasuke fully pulled apart Sakura's shirt to view a pair of creamy, round breasts.

_'Mine.'_

While he kissed, nipped and licked, Sakura failed to notice that she was becoming wet down below. Although.. she did feel a slight aching between her legs and shutting her knees only seemed to ignite the warm feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Sasuke drew moan after moan from her throat, eliciting whimpers that ranged from agonizingly quiet to sensually loud. Her legs wrapped around his mid section, pulling his and her bottom half against each other, she could feel his hardened cock against her now which made her groan.

The male breathed in deeply, trying to stay in control, but with the way she was now feeling him up and unzipping his pants, how could he possibly stay composed? Finally, he let a suppressed grunt pass through his barely parted lips, with the way she was working him, he wouldn't last much longer.

It seemed that Sakura wanted this just as bad as he wanted it, and he had had proof of it. Even his face was a deep red by now, all the blood draining from his body. Carelessly, the girl tore away at her skirt until only a pair of lacy underwear hid her.

Sasuke drew his tongue around the edges, loving the way she screamed his name like a broken record. A very turned on record he might add.

"Sas.. Sasuke-kun!"

He loved the taste of her skin. Almost like cherries. His fingers curled around the band while he slid the underwear down and off of her body. His rough hands moved up Sakura's silky legs as she watched from her view. He positioned himself, first grabbing her legs and pulling her to meet with his arousal. She gripped the bedsheets beneath her and flexed her hips against the intrusion.

He moved on top of her, drank in her beautiful, creamy body as he pushed inside and then some more. The way her perfect set of breasts moved and bounced with every motion he made on his part.

Her back arched and her arms clung loosely around Sasuke's neck. She came hard, which made Sasuke do the same in reaction. His sweaty body lay above hers, making sure not to crush her.

She kissed his lips lastly, savoring in this moment. Forever.

* * *

"What's this?"

He pulled her against him. This was the last time he'd get to hold her, kiss her, see her, talk to her. And he was going to miss her a lot! Slowly he slipped on sparkling silver band on the fourth finger of her right hand. The deep red stone glittered in the sunlight, she looked up at him, her expression laced with confusion.

"A forget-me-not, I suppose." He mused casually, that smirk making her knees grow weak. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a meaningful kiss.

"Sasuke-kun.. wait for me. Promise?"

He nodded slowly and watched as her parents said a curt goodbye. She regretfully pulled herself away from his warmth and waved to her friends whom she had already said goodbye to. Sai was there as well.

And now, she would leave Japan to go back to America, her home. But.. it wasn't going to feel like home because.. this was her home now, in Japan with all her friends.

She didn't look back, couldn't look back. She was already broken inside now, how much more could she take?

Sasuke watched, his distant onyx-orbs watching as the girl boarded the flight back to America. For once.. he looked genuinely sad. As if a piece of him was missing and he couldn't retrieve it.

Naruto placed a hand upon his broad shoulder and squeezed it, "Teme.. its going to be okay." He nodded nonchalantly, eyes looking out to the spot where Sakura was standing just moments ago.

Ino walked up to Sasuke and handed him a picture frame containing the two lovers.

"Here. Sakura-chan wanted me to give you this." He looked at the picture sincerely, hugging it against his chest. This, he would never dare to treat carelessly. It was something dear to him, always, always.

**-**

"America, here we come!" Cheered Yuki with a bright smile while Sakura just stared out the window at the shrinking city of Tokyo from down below. Her eyes were cloudy with tears and sleeping seemed to be the best option.

"I.. love you, Sasuke-kun."

Yuki glanced over at Sakura, totally unaware that this big move was causing her a lot of grief and pain. She gripped her husbands hand and rested her head against his shoulder.

_'I can't wait to get back to America.'_

* * *

_**Months Later**_

"So, my daughter got the part? Yeah.. oh-okay! Thank you, bye now." Mr. Haruno turned on his heel and marched happily into the dinning room where his wife, Yuki and daughter, Sakura were currently eating their dinner.

"Great news! You are going to be in a movie!" Sakura smiled brightly and stood from her seat.

"Really? Dad you rock!" She ran over and gave him a hug and kissed him on his rough cheek. She rushed upstairs shouting, "I've got to tell Ino!" The air grew quiet, Sakura's head dropping and her legs slowly carrying her upstairs.

Ino would have been ecstatic for her but.. Running into her room, Sakura crashed upon her bed, her eyes growing tired now and her heart feeling heavy, this sadness was weighing her down into nothing.

They had been in America for almost two months now but she still hated having to leave everyone behind. Her father had connections with a few producers and directors in the area and she had already been in a total of four commercials. This would be her first big break in a movie, so early the next morning she would ask her father to bring her down to talk to the producer.

**-**

"His name is Takada Kai?"

Her father nodded and got out of the vehicle, "He's from Yokohama but came to America for a few years." Sakura nodded. This man she was going to meet was from Japan.. She pretended to be happy but when she took her first look at Kai, her heart suddenly stopped beating. He didn't seem old.. probably only in his late twenties and he looked an awful lot like Uchiha Sasuke.

That same cold and distant demeanor he also possessed. She decided not to say anything about, I mean.. Sasuke never mentioned any relatives or siblings he may have had. So, it was probably just a coincidence.

"Ah, Haruno-san, so nice to finally meet you." The two men shook hands and smiled at each other. Mr. Haruno outstretched his hand to Sakura which signaled for her to come closer, "Sakura-chan I presume?" She nodded with a slight blush adorning her cheeks, "Yes, Takada-san."

He smiled sheepishly, "No formalities, just Kai would be fine." She nodded and apologized quietly to him.

"What role would you have in mind for my daughter, Takada-san?"

He ran over the long length of characters located in the documents.

"I wouldn't recommend any of the major roles but nothing too minor either.."

"Exactly what is this film about?" Mr. Haruno pressed with one arched brow. Kai held out his hands in defense, "Nothing inappropriate I can assure you. A comedy to put it simply."

He finally circled a name on the piece of paper, "You will play the supporting character of the main character, Sophia."

Mr. Haruno stood up, "Thank you, Takada-san." He nodded in approval and glanced over to a very quiet Sakura.

"What do you think?"

She snapped out of her daze, "Oh. It sounds good. Thanks." The two males shook hands again and just before Sakura and her father exited, Kai called after them, "Bring her in tomorrow for her auditions, but I'm sure she'll get the part!"

The nodded their heads and retreated to the car.

"Excited?" Her father asked her.

She shook her head, "Yeah. Finally, my first big break."

* * *

Just as Kai had said, Sakura had gotten the part and in the script that she had been practicing endlessly, she had a shit-load of lines! Almost as much as the lead characters did!

As far as she knew, she would be playing a typical blonde girl living her life in high school and trying to escape the hell it contained.

She snickered, sounded like her life right now. From just reading the script, she thought that it was rather funny. There was few swearing but it would definitely attract the teenage audience to come view it.

Her father had been having health complications as of late and he had been in the hospital under surveillance at least three times in the last month. They said that it was his heart and its condition was bad, that a transplant or some form of surgery would be almost guaranteed.

Mr. Haruno had gone to his lawyer to discuss his issues and a will had been created on the spot. Although, he never said anything to Sakura because he didn't need to be filling her head with confusion. She had to focus on her acting career on hand which had just begun to launch.

They had already called her in to begin filming some scenes in the movie. And she described the feeling as invigorating and tiresome at the same time. There was a lot of work to be done and she would even have to do the same scene almost twenty times before they decided to go onto a next one or call it a day.

Yuki and her father had gotten into a huge argument about God knows what and it only resulted in a divorce. Not like Sakura cared, she hated Yuki from the very beginning, now her father had much more time for her and she loved it.

Yet.. the pandemonium only seem to worsen until one day everything fell hopelessly apart... The executive chairman -Mr. Haruno- and a few of his colleagues had been celebrating in his office about the absolute success of the Haruno company, they were worth a fortune now and spreading worldwide.

In a fit of breathing problems accompanied by excruciating chest pains, Mr. Haruno collapsed in his office, immobile. One of the colleagues had dialed the police and an ambulance had arrived almost instantaneously.

Before Sakura could even make it to the hospital he was pronounced dead. Saying that a heart attack had been the end of him. The day after -in her time of grief and pain- her father's lawyer had come to her house insisting that he show her something that would involve her wellbeing.

It was about the will he had created. He himself knew that he wouldn't last much long with his poor conditions and that Sakura would be the keeper of everything. Which included the company, she could choose to do anything she wanted with it and in the span of a year and a half, Sakura decided to sell the company for nearly 80-million.

Now, her acting career was in full throttle, life was good. She was richer than she would have ever imagined to be but.. in the process became cold and distant to everyone she came in contact with.

Her father was dead. She had no one. Her money and fame could and would never make her happy. Did she even have a purpose other than being a famous Hollywood celebrity?

No. Sadly..

Her twentieth birthday was just around the corner.. She had promised to go back to Japan by her eighteenth birthday but.. somehow that had slipped from her mind and only gaining fame as a young actress was important.

Now, she sat in Takada Kai's office. He had asked if he could become her personal manager and she agreed. They were on friendly terms and he seemed to be the only one who understood what she was going through.

"To Japan?"

"Yeah. To promote your upcoming film, remember?"

She nodded. In little over a few weeks, she'd be returning to Japan. After 3 ½ years of being forced away from it. It seemed that word of her fame had leaked into Japan as well as other parts of the world and now.. she was an icon and role model to everyone.

This.. was Haruno Sakura's dream. And it was reality.

* * *

_**Author's Note: HOLY SHIT! Do you understand how long i have been writing this chapter for?! My God! Over 4000 words! Yeah.. don't expect me to write anything this long in a long time :D haha uhm. Yeah sorry for being late i am going through MAJOR writers block. Its killing me here!!**_

_**heh. Taking a nice break was nice but now its back to work, ne? Ok. Lets get some things sorted out. Sakura moved back America. Her father is dead. Yuki is gone (hah), Sakura is turning 20, Takada Kai is actually Itachi (gasps! OMG), Sakura is a celebrity now and she will be returning to Japan for a bit. I promise from the bottom of my heart to fix everything i have destroyed!! LOLZ**_

_**Oh yeah! I also changed my pen name, like? heh**_

_**I wonder.. what will happen?**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	15. Homecoming

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Naruto: 21**_

_**Ino: 20**_

_**Shikamaru: 20**_

_**Hinata: 20**_

_**Neji: 21**_

_**Gaara: 20**_

_**Sai: 21**_

_**Author's Note: Ok ok :D this chapter may be a little confusing and it'll probably end up being late cause i have a crap-load of things to do. Like school which is getting more and more hectic the closer the summer break gets. XD which is like.. 13 school days from now!!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: Sanin Sakura**_

* * *

_It was about the will he had created. He himself knew that he wouldn't last much long with his poor conditions and that Sakura would be the keeper of everything. Which included the company, she could choose to do anything she wanted with it and in the span of a year and a half, Sakura decided to sell the company for nearly 80-million._

_Now, her acting career was in full throttle, life was good. She was richer than she would have ever imagined to be but.. in the process became cold and distant to everyone she came in contact with._

_Her father was dead. She had no one. Her money and fame could and would never make her happy. Did she even have a purpose other than being a famous Hollywood celebrity?_

_No. Sadly.._

_Her twentieth birthday was just around the corner.. She had promised to go back to Japan by her eighteenth birthday but.. somehow that had slipped from her mind and only gaining fame as a young actress was important._

_Now, she sat in Takada Kai's office. He had asked if he could become her personal manager and she agreed. They were on friendly terms and he seemed to be the only one who understood what she was going through._

"_To Japan?"_

"_Yeah. To promote your upcoming film, remember?"_

_She nodded. In little over a few weeks, she'd be returning to Japan. After 3 ½ years of being forced away from it. It seemed that word of her fame had leaked into Japan as well as other parts of the world and now.. she was an icon and role model to everyone._

_This.. was Haruno Sakura's dream. And it was reality._

* * *

_**15th Chapter: Homecoming  
**_

* * *

"Holy shit!" Screeched a now 21-year old Uzumaki Naruto. He turned up the volume on his television and leaned forwards, eyes wide and brows raised.

His hands fisted tightly, while he gazed at the colourful screen. The pink hair was a sure giveaway that who he was seeing on television was Haruno Sakura. Green eyes flaring but that smiled he remembered gone..

"_Yes. I am going to Japan to promote my new movie." _The young Sakura said, speaking directly to the microphone that was being shoved in her face. The reporter smiled and urged it closer to her.

"_Where about in Japan?" He asked curiously._

"_Of course Tokyo!" She announced._

Naruto jumped from his seat and rushed to where his phone was located. Quickly snatching it up, the male dialed in his best friend's familiar number and awaited an answer.

"Teme?!"

Sasuke was forced to pull the phone away from his now bleeding ear.

"Not so goddamn loud!"

Naruto laughed sheepishly on the other end.

"Sorry, teme."

He cleared his throat and grunted, "Why did you call?" The male's eyes widened, lips curling into a devious smirk.

"Guess who is coming to Tokyo this week!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Santa Claus. I don't fucking know, baka and frankly I don't give a-"

"Sakura-chan." He cut in casually.

Sasuke knew that his hand was gripping the phone too tightly but he didn't care right now. What Naruto had just told him was.. major. After 3 ½ long awaited years, Sakura was running back to Japan. After having left and promised to return to Sasuke. She had left him waiting and soon he developed a sense of lost-hope that she wasn't going to come back for him.

He growled, "So?"

Naruto gasped dramatically, "Sasuke! Did you not hear me properly?" Now, Sasuke was really contemplating whether or not he would just hung up on Naruto and crawl under the blankets.

"No. I heard you. I just don't care."

The blonde screamed inwardly, Sasuke had gone back to being a cold and heartless bastard after Sakura moved away.

"How can you not care! Sakura-chan is-"

"Stop protecting her already!" He growled loudly, obviously angered and slightly annoyed.

"I'm not protecting her, teme!"

Having had enough, Sasuke hung up on Naruto. Languidly, he went under the thick blankets of his bed and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"...Why are you coming back..?"

* * *

"It'll be fun, Sakura-chan." Kai stated, outstretching his hand to her. After clasping it, he helped her onto the plane and to her seat. Of course, it was private, he couldn't have a whole bunch of crazed fans surrounding her. She'd be dead before they even made it to Japan!

Taking her seat, Sakura glanced solemnly out the small window. She knew exactly where she was going.

_'Back to you...'_

"You look distant." Murmured Kai from beside her. Snapping out of her helpless reverie, Sakura showed the male a fake smile and he smiled back at her in return.

* * *

The flight to Japan was drawled out, Sakura thought she would die of boredom. Being in an airplane with only herself and Kai was so dull. All he did was read some old novel and all she did was listen to her ipod. Sleep hadn't been much of an option, there was quite a lot of turbulence which held her back from resting her tired eyes.

Kai poked her forehead a few times, trying to wake the sleeping girl from her deep slumber which was something... he wished dearly against. She was a cranky bitch when she finally opened her hazed over emerald orbs.

"Ugh! What the hell, Kai?!" She screeched, pressing her hands on either side of her pounding head.

"We're here." He announced with a smile.

She gripped his arm and looked to where his wrist was. A platinum watch adorning it, clicking languidly.

"It's already seven?"

He nodded, "Yeah. You were asleep for a while." Sakura cracked her knuckles and then stretched her unbearably stiff limbs. Shaking it off, she grabbed for her handbag and followed the male out of the large plane. She was led out of the airport and given the instructions to the five-star hotel she'd be staying in for the time being.

"Wait! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Kai looked over his shoulder, "Finishing up some business, get something to eat and I'll meet you at the hotel. Ok?"

Sakura nodded hesitantly and was led away by an older male who was currently lugging around her enormously heavy luggage and tote bag. All she had to carry was her purse but at the same time, it was still pretty hefty with all the things she carried inside.

Kai had gotten her a taxi to ride in, whereas she was more used to being driven around in a stretch limo but it would suffice just this once. The streets of Tokyo were just as she had remembered them to be; seeing as her stomach was grumbling loudly from lack of food, Sakura told the cab driver to pull over so she could get a bite to eat.

Pulling on the thin black jacket, the girl put up the hood so that her hair wouldn't get wet from all the rain that was falling from the gloomy skies. Rushing inside the semi-large building called _Ichiraku Ramen,_ Sakura walked inside and somewhat admired the way it was furnished. Everything was orderly and there was a good amount of people inside, some already eating and others being served.

Deciding to just order miso ramen, Sakura stepped forwards with the hood still hiding most of her face. She couldn't remove the hood, everyone would see who she was and then it was all downhill from there. Tapping her fingers against the counter, Sakura muttered out a quick, "Miso ramen, please." Before digging through her wallet until she located the amount owed.

The blonde male told one of the employees to make the order Sakura had asked for, his cerulean eyes squinting when he handed the ramen to the mysterious girl, they widened when he was met with piercing emerald.

"..Sakura-chan?" He murmured, coming around the counter and towards the hooded girl.

When she heard her name being said, her head snapped to where the blonde man was now standing. She slowly lifted her head to meet his face and what she saw made her nearly drop the ramen in her hands.

"Na.. Naruto-kun...?"

He nodded furiously, lightly holding her wrist in his hand and urging her to a secluded corner of the shop.

"Haruno Sakura, right?"

She nodded.

"Its really you."

Her hands held the cup of ramen tightly, lips pursed and eyes void of any emotion whatsoever.

"I don't know what to say.." She muttered, eyeing her food.

"Let's start with where the hell you've been the past three years!" This little action caught almost everyone's attention, Naruto soon after inclining his head and saying a curt sorry before turning his attention back to a quiet Sakura.

"I-I.. I was busy." Was her excuse.

"Busy being a celebrity?" He said with amusement laced in his words.

For the entire time she had been in America, she never once stopped thinking about Uchiha Sasuke. It was hard not to think about him when she was surrounded by Takada Kai almost all the time. Those two looked so much alike, it was insane!

"...Sasuke..." Was all she said.

Naruto looked at her with calm, blue eyes.

"He... waited for you.." Sakura looked up at him, shock evident on her face. After all this time, he still waited for her like he had promised her years back. And here she was, getting her career set and not evening bothering considering his emotions. She was a horrible person! What the hell had she become?

"...He must really hate me, huh?" Naruto touched her arm lightly, shaking his head, sympathy in his words.

"He can't fool anyone, especially me. I know he still loves you, Sakura-chan."

She shook, her body trembling each and every second. Her heart beat increasing and her mind going blank with confusion.

"I'm really awful. Dammit! What's wrong with me?" She pounded her small fist against the round table her and Naruto sat at.

Taking hold of a napkin in the dispenser, Naruto jotted down something using the blue-ink pen he had in his pocket.

"Here. The teme's address; go there." He handed her the napkin while the girl nodded her head, "I promise." And she rushed out of the ramen shop, her cold demeanor crumbling away behind her.

By the time she got outside, it was pouring and cold. Thunder and lighting already stirring in the late evening. She entered the taxi and handed him the napkin while pulling away the hood she used to hide her identity.

"Hurry!"

* * *

The way to Sasuke's house was rigorous and took a while to arrive there. He had moved locations and the house itself was gorgeous. Smaller than the one he had lived in previously but just as nice.

She told the taxi driver to stay parked on the side of the street and to wait for her. Not caring that her head was getting soaked by the rain, Sakura rushed to the white front door and pounded harshly against the hardy surface. Thunder broke out overhead, previously accompanied by lightening. It was getting colder and colder outside as well and the rain didn't show that it would let up anytime too soon.

Her shoulders slumped, no one had answered the door yet. And she made sure to knock extra hard. Maybe he wasn't home? No. There was a car in the driveway but there weren't any lights coming from inside that she could see.

Turning slowly on her heel, Sakura began to retreat back to the taxi.

"Who are you?" Came a deep voice from behind her. She lifted her head, her face blank and her heart beating wildly in her chest, she looked over her shoulder at a seemingly tired raven haired male.

The second he saw the pink haired girl, Sasuke grew quiet, his question lingering between the two people. Her heels clinked against the cement as she approached him, getting closer and closer.

"Sasuke.." She whispered, almost unsure if he heard her over the deafening rain. His eyes grew icy and he went to slam the door in her face, quickly she pressed both her hands against it and forced it to stay open.

"Why are you here?"

Somehow, she choked on her words, nothing was coming out and she was finding it uncomfortable to breathe at the moment. Sasuke let a sigh pass his lips, he opened the door wider and stepped aside, "Get in before you catch a cold." The way he said it was so cold and uncaring which made her slightly distraught.

She looked back at the cab-driver and signaled for him to unroll the window.

"Tell Takada-san that I'll meet him at the hotel later on!"

The male nodded his head and pulled away from Sasuke's house, driving for the hotel nearly a half-hour from her current location. She stepped inside the roomy home, bringing in rain water that dripped from her hair and clothes.

She dropped her handbag on the floor and looked over at Sasuke who was heading to the second floor. She stayed where she was, it would be slightly rude to wander around without his permission.

Sasuke returned with a towel and a large black shirt. He handed them both to her and pointed to a door off to the right.

"Change in there, leave your wet clothes on the floor." She nodded and walked slowly for the bathroom. Inside she turned on the lights, everything came to life and it was beautiful.

The floor was smooth and polished, a walk-in shower was located on the other side including a clean, white toilet and sink. Stripping off everything she had on except for her underwear, the girl left her clothes on the floor like Sasuke had told her to do previously.

Pulling on the oversized t-shirt, Sakura placed the small towel on the top of her head and walked out of the bathroom. Attempting to make her conversation with Sasuke as normal as possible.

Although, the second she walked out, she was met with a pair of cold, ink orbs. He was leaning against the far wall, arms crossed over his chest. She tugged on the bottom of the shirt, trying to conceal as much of her legs as she could.

"..You waited..." She spoke quietly, her words echoing within the spacious room. Sasuke didn't say anything, only watched the girl across from him. Although, he took notice in the gleaming ring she had on the fourth finger of her right hand.

"What was I.. supposed to do? Forget about you like you forgot me?"

She took a few steps closer, almost scared to do so.

"I never forgot you!" She even surprised herself by how stern her voice was all of a sudden.

"Yeah..? Then why are you here after three years?" He countered, his voice as equally stern.

She looked to the side, not able to say anything. Too ashamed and guilty to even utter something out. She dragged her feet against the floor, carrying herself to where the front door was.

She wasn't used to this side of Sasuke, he had become different and so had she. This was too much to put herself through, her hand gripped the brass knob, not even bothering to take her handbag. She rushed out of his house, her tears mixing with the rain, shoulders shaking tremendously.

She didn't know where she would go, all she wanted to do was get far away from here. Anywhere but here. Sasuke followed closely behind her, the rain causing him to get soaked in the process. He gripped one of her arms and forced her to stay still.

"Let.. let go!"

Before she could punch at his front side, Sasuke had her pulled flush against him. Her body pressed so closely and perfectly against his supporting one while she fell hopelessly apart around his feet.

She couldn't bring herself to hold him back, just allowed the male to embrace her. It was a foreign feeling that was re-entering her heart, something she hadn't felt since high school.

"Come inside."

He led her indoors, seating her on the floor with a blanket around her shivering body while Sasuke started a fire. He stepped back and took a seat beside the saddened girl. This was awkward, just being around her again, she wasn't even the same as before..

Wrapping the blanket more securely around herself, Sakura let out a content sigh, her eyes watching the fire dance fiercely behind the metal grate used to keep the hot embers from causing a house fire.

"Sasuke.." She murmured.

He looked over at her, "I'm... sorry.." Nothing more was said, silence drifted in the air for the remainder of the evening, Sasuke eventually passing out from lack of sleep in the past few days. Sakura tilted her head, watching the male's passive facade as he continued to drift further into slumber.

She wanted to touch his cheek, to hold him, to be in love with him. Something was nagging at the back of her head, telling her that _this _would never work out like it did before. That she had lost him as a friend and a lover.

Glancing up at the ceiling, Sakura let her mouth fall slightly ajar, eyes blurring before she eventually tired herself out.

**-**

During the remainder of the night, Sasuke awakened, he found Sakura strewn on the floor, the blanket hardly covering her quivering body. She was still damp from the rain, as himself.

Hooking his arm under her knees and supporting the rest of her body with his other arm, Sasuke carried the petite girl upstairs and to his guest bedroom. With care, he laid Sakura on the soft mattress and covered her up with the blankets.

Before retreating to his own room, Sasuke stood in the doorway, his eyes looking out at the sleeping girl. Forcing himself away from the room, Sasuke walked into his own chambers where he collapsed on the bed, not bothering to cover himself up.

"What are you doing... to me?"

* * *

_**SPECIAL PREVIEW**_

_He was furious. He had waited for Sakura all night and she hadn't returned. He told the desk manager downstairs to inform him if a pink haired girl entered the hotel but so far none had._

_He was on the verge of killing someone. She could be anywhere and Tokyo was huge! It would take a miracle to find her!_

_**-**_

"_Where the hell were you?" He practically yelled at her. Sakura jumped slightly, she had never seen Kai so angry before.. Sasuke walked around the girl, protecting her._

"_What are you doing with Itachi?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowed._

_Sakura peered over his broad shoulder to look at her manager._

"_Itachi? This is Takada Kai."_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Okay kiddies! LOL i hope this chapter wasn't too boring. Not as long as the previous one but its over 3000 words so thats as good as it'll get :D I will make everything all better. I promise :P**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXX**_

* * *


	16. Brothers

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Naruto: 21**_

_**Ino: 20**_

_**Shikamaru: 20**_

_**Hinata: 20**_

_**Neji: 21**_

_**Gaara: 20**_

_**Sai: 21**_

_**Author's Note: OKAY XXD you guys are lucky and get a break. Tomorrow (Saturday) i will be gone for the entire weekend because i am going to visit my aunt so thats why i am updating today (Friday) :D Otherwise, i would have waited a while cause i am being a lazy bitch ...**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_Sasuke.." She murmured._

_He looked over at her, "I'm... sorry.." Nothing more was said, silence drifted in the air for the remainder of the evening, Sasuke eventually passing out from lack of sleep in the past few days. Sakura tilted her head, watching the male's passive facade as he continued to drift further into slumber._

_She wanted to touch his cheek, to hold him, to be in love with him. Something was nagging at the back of her head, telling her that this would never work out like it did before. That she had lost him as a friend and a lover._

_Glancing up at the ceiling, Sakura let her mouth fall slightly ajar, eyes blurring before she eventually tired herself out._

_**-**_

_During the remainder of the night, Sasuke awakened, he found Sakura strewn on the floor, the blanket hardly covering her quivering body. She was still damp from the rain, as himself._

_Hooking his arm under her knees and supporting the rest of her body with his other arm, Sasuke carried the petite girl upstairs and to his guest bedroom. With care, he laid Sakura on the soft mattress and covered her up with the blankets._

_Before retreating to his own room, Sasuke stood in the doorway, his eyes looking out at the sleeping girl. Forcing himself away from the room, Sasuke walked into his own chambers where he collapsed on the bed, not bothering to cover himself up._

"_What are you doing... to me?"_

* * *

_**16th Chapter: Brothers**_

* * *

He would have to awaken early in the morning. Even before the sun was able to gradually rise to create a new day. The company direly needed him more than ever, there were meetings to be attended to, papers to be signed, and an utter-idiot to be taken care of.

Although.. about a half-hour ago, Sasuke had somehow woken up. There was no sounds anywhere, just the soft breeze outside and the relaxing patter of the rain falling against the earth.

So serene.

Sour thoughts made their way inside his head, however. Thoughts circulating around Haruno Sakura; somehow, he figured she had only come back to see him so she could further torture him.

Destroy what little pieces of his heart still remained intact, barely beating in his chest. Every now and then, it would strike him painfully, this heartache was almost unbearable, even for him..

And now he didn't even know what to think anymore; let alone what the hell he'd do about this situation. What courses of actions to take, what precautions to take, and the consequences that would follow soon afterwards.

Once he heard the creaking of the floor, ink orbs glanced over to the doorway to his bedroom and standing in the darkness was a pink haired girl. Tired green eyes blankly staring at the male lying in bed. Propping himself up using his elbows, Sasuke squinted his eyes further and watched as she neared his bed. Not even bothering to ask for his permission to do so.

"What are-"

"I couldn't sleep." She murmured.

"So you decided to sleep in my bed?" He questioned with raised brows.

"Yup."

He sighed but said nothing else about it. Instead, laying back down and turning away from the girl beside him. He could feel her shifting and turning next to him and finally stopped when she found a suitable position. Which -unfortunately for Sasuke- was practically pressed up against him, her forehead resting against his back and her tiny fingers gripping at his t-shirt.

He tried to ignore the fact that she was up against him, breathing on him, but his mind would continue to remind him. Wetting his lips, the young Uchiha went to speak but Sakura beat him to it, her voice so small and distant.

"What happened to everyone?"

He let out a long breath of air, this sure would be a long night.. With Sakura constantly swimming in his every thought, he could only pray to get some shut eye.

"We all went our separate ways."

Sakura lifted her head off the pillow a little, "Really?"

He chuckled wryly, "Not really. Most of them are working for me as of now." He smiled to no one in particular.

"I saw Naruto this evening.." She mumbled.

"You would know that he has his own ramen shop, right?"

She laughed quietly, "He owns it? I thought he worked there.. The dobe has accomplished a lot."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah.. but he's still a complete moron."

Finally, Sasuke turned to face the ceiling of his room, both hands on his stomach, eyes closed.

Sakura shyly placed one of her hands on his chest, Sasuke couldn't help but look down at the small hand, his eyes interested in the ring that adorned her fourth finger; gleaming red.

"...You still have that ring?"

Sakura looked at the piece of jewelry herself and smiled, "I never took it off." She had her cheek pressed harshly against Sasuke's upper arm, her eyes shut tightly.

"And.. do you know why?"

He didn't say anything, instead, stayed completely silent.

"Because I... love you." This struck Sasuke as a huge shocker. She was confessing her love for him, again. After three years of being gone, here she was, snuggling beside him and expressing her feelings.

"I waited for you.." She couldn't meet his gaze, she was too guilty, "I.. I know, Sasuke..."

A sad smile graced her lips, "I hate myself for leaving you like this.. after telling you that I'd come back and-"

He had his arms wrapped around her body, his hands stroking her back and her soft hair. Telling her that he'd be right here. Always.

"You should... hate me too.."

He hushed her, "Sleep." And she smiled a genuine smile, wrapping her own arms around his neck and drifting into a much needed and peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Crap!" She practically screamed when she awoke in the morning, startling Sasuke right out of bed. Literally.

He hit the carpeted ground with a loud and painful _'thud'_. Rubbing his aching head, the Uchiha looked at the bed where Sakura was currently jumped up from and rushing out of his bedroom.

"What the hell was that?" He hollered at her from the upstairs hallway.

She reached the bathroom where all of her clothes were still slightly damp and wrinkled.

"Ah! I'm going to be late!"

Sasuke rushed downstairs after having dressed himself, he looked at the time and nearly had a heart attack. It was past seven o'clock and he was supposed to be at the office by no later then six!

Pulling on his shoes, Sasuke dusted himself off and readjusted the tie. He knocked on the bathroom door, "Sakura are-" When she opened the door and he took one look at her, he instantly grew shocked.

"You look-"

"Horrible!" She screeched and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the house. She didn't forget to grab her purse either, slamming the door, the girl forced the male into his car and ordered him to drive to the hotel destination.

"My manager is going to be pissed!" She cursed while trying to fix herself up before he was able to see the messy state she was in.

**-**

He was furious. He had waited for Sakura all night and she hadn't returned. He told the desk manager downstairs to inform him if a pink haired girl entered the hotel but so far none had.

He was on the verge of killing someone. She could be anywhere and Tokyo was huge! It would take a miracle to find her!

He paced around the lounge area of the large and exquisite hotel. His arms crossed over his chest and his jaw tight from anger and worry. Every time he heard the doors open, he would snap his head in that same direction hoping Sakura would be there in one piece.

"You're sure a pink haired girl didn't come by here?" The clerk shook his head, "I already told you, I haven't seen any pink haired girl at all here." The manager rubbed his chin thoughtfully and looked up at the ceiling.

"Although.. a cab-driver came here with some expensive looking luggage complaining about a spoiled brat. He never mentioned a name though.."

Itachi's face brightened, "That's definitely her." He said under his breath.

**-**

"Where the hell were you?" He practically yelled at her. Sakura jumped slightly, she had never seen Kai so angry before.. Sasuke walked around the girl, protecting her.

"What are you doing with Itachi?" Sasuke asked, brows furrowed.

Sakura peered over his broad shoulder to look at her manager.

"Itachi? This is Takada Kai."

The older male smirked at the younger Uchiha, "Ototo." He greeted with fake-happiness.

"Shut up!"

Sasuke turned to look at Sakura, "This man has been lying to you, he is my older brother. Why are you with him?"

Itachi watched his brother before deciding to answer, "I'm her manager." Sasuke glared at him with fierce eyes, "I wasn't asking you." He barked loudly while Sakura watched the two bicker.

"You... two are brothers?"

Sasuke nodded his head, "Unfortunately for me. This bastard ditched the responsibility of the Uchiha Company and now, I'm in charge of it." Sakura looked from one brother to the other. She knew that the similarities were too great to just be a simple coincidence.

Completely ignoring his brother, Itachi looked Sakura over and disliked what he was seeing, "You look awful. Go to the hotel room and clean up before we head out to promote your new film."

Sasuke gripped Sakura's wrist, "Why are you listening to him?!" She tugged her arm away from the enraged male, rubbing at the irritated flesh, "He's right, Sasuke. I have stuff to take care of."

Taking out a random piece of paper, Sakura scribbled her cell phone number on it before handing it over to Sasuke and smiling sincerely at him.

"There's stuff that needs to be taken care of between us too." Was all she said before following Itachi's directions to the hotel room. Digging his hands into his pant pockets, Itachi watched Sasuke with a smug smile plastered on his face.

"Didn't I tell you.. everyone you hold dear will pay for your actions." Sasuke scoffed at his brothers words.

"I'm not scared of you, bastard." He spat menacingly.

Itachi stood his ground however, un-fazed by everything Sasuke was saying.

"Is that _any _way to speak to your brother?" Itachi scolded with sick amusement.

"I'll speak to you however the fuck I want to!"

By now, Itachi was laughing like a fool. He took a few steps closer to his baby brother, watching as Sasuke became defensive and made a tight fist, ready for anything.

"You'd really strike me, wouldn't you?"

He scoffed, "In a heartbeat."

Itachi lowered his head, eyes closed while he breathed in and out slowly.

"Tell me Ototo, is dear Sakura-chan a good fucker?"

Sasuke took a step backwards with a disgusted expression coming over him.

"You're deranged!"

Itachi chuckled dryly, "Not quite. We both know that people like you and me are incapable of loving another human-being."

Sasuke glared harder, "Don't compare us! We're not even remotely the same!"

Itachi laughed again, "We're more alike than you think, Ototo. The only reason you're seeing Sakura-chan is because she's a good play-toy; not that I'm complaining."

"Don't ever touch her!"

He belittled Sasuke, "I can't make any promises."

He turned his back to Sasuke, "I know more about Sakura-chan than you think." Itachi began walking away, taking languid strides before coming to a stop and looking over his shoulder, "You should hurry, the company needs its fool back."

And with that he left the lounge in search of Sakura. The only thing Sasuke could do was clench and unclench his fists before sighing and retreating back to his vehicle.

He would have to inform everyone that Sakura was back and eventually get to having a real conversation with her. About everything that had happened and about how they would remain from now on.

But one thing was for sure.. Sasuke had this bad feeling that with Itachi in the big picture, it would ruin his plans of ever being happy again.

More or less with Sakura by his side.

* * *

_**Author's Note: OKAY! The last 2 chapters have been utterly long so the chapters are going to start getting short again. Plus I wanna save a lot of the drama for some upcoming chapters. In others news, this story will be coming to an end in the next 4-5 chapters :( All things must come to an end. Sadly. Um. Funny thing happened to me today, as the last bell rang (school) i raced out of my class and to my locker so i could get all my stuff for the weekend, i was running down the stairs and i completely lost my footing and literally stumbled down the stairs head first!**_

_**HA! I was like: WTF just happened?! And then i just left, thank god i didn't get hurt, just my knuckles hit the rail hard so they're a tad sore but nothing to keep me from writing :D oh! I next week is officially my last week of school before exams start! HA! I will miss this school year, its been hella fun and then i'm on to grade 11 XD man. Am i getting old or what?! I've been on for almost 3 years now :D yay! **_

_**P.S: No. Itachi and Sakura never did anything together XD just trying to fill Sasuke's head with doubt :P**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**___

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXXXXXX**_

* * *


	17. All is Fair in Love & War

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Naruto: 21**_

_**Ino: 20**_

_**Shikamaru: 20**_

_**Hinata: 20**_

_**Neji: 21**_

_**Gaara: 20**_

_**Sai: 21**_

_**Karin: 26**_

_**Author's Note: Heyy XD man. That was one long week :P Heh. I had 2 of my exams this week and monday + tuesday of next week I will finish my last 2 exams :D then its summer and lots of updating + new stories!! I have already got ideas for about.. 4 new stories including one long ass oneshot that i will hopefully get up soon :P**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_Tell me Ototo, is dear Sakura-chan a good fucker?"_

_Sasuke took a step backwards with a disgusted expression coming over him._

"_You're deranged!"_

_Itachi chuckled dryly, "Not quite. We both know that people like you and me are incapable of loving another human-being."_

_Sasuke glared harder, "Don't compare us! We're not even remotely the same!"_

_Itachi laughed again, "We're more alike than you think, Ototo. The only reason you're seeing Sakura-chan is because she's a good play-toy; not that I'm complaining."_

"_Don't ever touch her!"_

_He belittled Sasuke, "I can't make any promises."_

_He turned his back to Sasuke, "I know more about Sakura-chan than you think." Itachi began walking away, taking languid strides before coming to a stop and looking over his shoulder, "You should hurry, the company needs its fool back."_

_And with that he left the lounge in search of Sakura. The only thing Sasuke could do was clench and unclench his fists before sighing and retreating back to his vehicle._

_He would have to inform everyone that Sakura was back and eventually get to having a real conversation with her. About everything that had happened and about how they would remain from now on._

_But one thing was for sure.. Sasuke had this bad feeling that with Itachi in the big picture, it would ruin his plans of ever being happy again._

_More or less with Sakura by his side._

* * *

_**17th Chapter: All is Fair in Love & War**_

* * *

"Sakura? Our Sakura-chan?" Inquired a tired Yamanaka Ino, handing Sasuke a few documents from Shikamaru's office.

He nodded his head, "Yeah. Supposedly she's promoting her new film."

Ino clapped her hands together, "You mean.. our Sakura-chan is a celebrity?" Sighing, the Uchiha nodded his head again.

"Yes, Ino."

"Oh my- did you- I mean! This is major, Sasuke! Major!" She practically yelled with a smile on her pretty face.

He tapped his fingers languidly against the surface, with a sigh, he stood up and pushed Ino out of his office.

"You have a crap-load of work to do. Now.. go do it!"

From behind the slammed door, he could hear Ino laughing. It carried and echoed from down the hall, she had to hold her stomach to keep from keeling over in a fit of laughter and tears.

He sat behind is desk, on the leather chair that he had purchased. Expensive no less. He pressed his back against the padded chair and blew out some air. He was tired- no! Exhausted! Sasuke hadn't gotten a wink of sleep in days; now that Sakura was here, he would continue to experience sleepless nights.

He ran his fingers roughly through his dark locks of hair and growled in frustration. A quiet knock sounded from the door, he looked over at it and cleared his throat, "Come in."

And in she came. It was a woman, no older than 30. She had long red strands of hair cascading down her shoulders, a pair of deep brown eyes, and a body all in one package. Although, Sasuke had only hired her because her resume was exceptionally well done. This was her first week on the job, she was his secretary more or less, and informed him of meetings, documents, and due dates.

"Uchiha-san, the papers have arrived." She spoke, walking over to his desk and placing them on the sturdy surface.

He nodded, "Yes. Thanks, Karin."

"No problem, Uchiha-san. You know I'll do _anything _for you."

He rubbed his chin and looked up at the ceiling, contemplating what she had just said.

"Anything, eh?"

She nodded and stepped around the bulky desk to stand directly beside his office chair. Slowly she touched his shoulder and leaned in, "_Anything._"

"...Some coffee would be nice."

She nearly toppled over, getting excited over coffee! What an idiot she was. Her shoulders slumped and she turned away from him, heading for the door as if she had just been harshly rejected by the male.

"Karin.."

She turned to look over her shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem kind of sad."

She shook her head and placed a hand on her curvy hip, her smiled widened.

"No, Uchiha-san, I'll be more than happy to get your coffee." And she took off in a walk-dash for the stairs. The coffee room was near the top floor, it would only take her five minutes to get the hot beverage.

Her soul purpose was devoted to Uchiha Sasuke. To do his every bidding, anything he wanted she would do without a second thought.

"I just wish he would take me already.." She shrugged her shoulders with a slight smirk, "Oh well, I'll make sure that he does. Whether I have to hike up my skirt or unbutton my blouse."

A slight blush presented itself on her pale cheeks, the entire way down to the coffee room, she was... fantasizing about Sasuke and herself.

* * *

"Hey! Where have you two been?" The talk show host hollered.

Sakura rolled her eyes, she was tired of people yelling at her and telling her what to do all the time. She was the star! Not them.

"We got held up, now lets do this thing." She ordered.

The host rubbed his forehead and signaled for the crew to take her away.

"Get her makeup prepped! We're on in five!"

Itachi leaned against the wall, just watching everyone at work around him. Sakura was out in a few minutes and looked better than ever. She took her seat beside the host. He looked in his mirror, checked his makeup and fixed his hair a little before they were on.

"We welcome Haruno Sakura."

She waved and smiled.

"Now.. tell us about the new film you are to star in."

She placed both her hands on her lap and glanced over at Itachi who smiled.

"Well... I'm not supposed to give much away since we're still in the pre-production stage but it is a horror film with huge twists and heart pounding terror."

**-**

"You did great." Exclaimed Itachi.

She nodded and began walking away from him, "Thanks, I'll see you back at the hotel, I'm going to go browsing in the stores for a bit. I still need a dress for the red carpet event."

With slight hesitation, Itachi allowed her to go, saying that she could reach him on his cellphone if she needed him.

She left quickly, stopping a taxi and ordering the driver to take her to Ichiraku Ramen Shop. She had to see Naruto again. She had to make things right again, between her and everyone she had betrayed.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" She bellowed from across the restaurant.

This quickly caught his attention and he was instantly striding over to where she was.

"Sakura-chan. Did you see Sasuke-teme yet?" He asked with curiousness.

She nodded, "Yeah. But I need the directions to his company. Please?" The blonde haired man understood, "Fumi street. You'll know the building when you see it."

She thanked him before dashing away like a frightened deer. Getting back into the taxi, Sakura gave him the new directions and this time she wasn't friendly about it, she forced him to drive faster and even go through a red light!

**-**

When she entered the building, she was immediately stopped by the front desk manager. Without an appointment she was screwed.

"Its urgent! I know Sasuke, I'm... a friend!"

The manager scoffed and pointed to the door, "No appointment, no seeing Uchiha-san."

She literally wanted to rip the little fuck's head off and toss it at the busy streets, hoping the a car would eventually splatter it. She knew she would regret it but it was the only option at the moment.

Slowly, she removed the hood and shook her head a little to free her long, pink locks of hair.

"Oh my! You're Haruno Sakura!"

She told him to quiet down because he would probably end up giving away her identity and then she would be in serious trouble.

"Yes. Now I really need to see Sasuke. Its important."

He stood from his desk and opened the door for her, "Top floor, take the elevator, its the quickest way."

She nodded and thanked him, "Oh! Can I please have your autograph?" Sighing, Sakura accepted his pen and piece of paper, she signed it quickly and sloppily but he was happy nonetheless.

**-**

She had been on the elevator for a while now, it was taking too long to get to the top floor. Being as stubborn as she was, Sakura stopped the elevator at the next floor and ended up nearly colliding with some random woman.

"Hey! Watch where you're walking!"

Sakura made a fist at the red haired woman but wasn't able to say anything since she had already gotten into the elevator. Sakura decided to take the stairs, there was only another 2 floors left so she ran it.

And man! Was she tired but she got there faster than the elevator would have! Once she reached the top floor, Sakura lost her breath, there was many doors! She just had to find Sasuke's office amongst all the other ones.

"Sakura-chan?"

She turned at the sound of a feminine voice, her eyes going wide and her mouth falling open.

"Ino-chan?!" She raced towards the blonde haired woman who was now taller than she was.

They embraced quickly and released each other afterwards. Ino looked at her face and smiled solemnly.

"Its been so long! And look at you now, a celebrity."

She laughed, "You haven't changed one bit, Ino-chan." The blonde haired woman laughed, "Neither have you. Well- you know except for the whole celebrity thing."

Sakura looked over her best friend, she was still pretty, her hair was longer but she didn't keep it restricted in a ponytail, now she let it flow and dance.

"Eh! Where is Sasuke's office?"

Ino lightly hit the palm of her hand with her fisted one, "Right!" She pointed down the long hallway, "Second last door."

Sakura turned around and began sprinting for Sasuke's office but she stopped just before knocking. She heard the voice of Sasuke but it was accompanied by a woman's too! Her hand fell back to her side and she turned on her heel to leave, maybe he had finally moved on...

The door opened, the same red haired girl standing in the doorway with a smile plastered on her face, she had this dreamy sort of look on her face but once she glanced at Sakura she frowned and placed a hand on her hip.

"Uchiha-san is very busy, so you'll have to leave."

Sakura was getting really pissed at all the people who dared to get in her way. She kept herself grounded and tightened her hands into fists, teeth clenched and eyes narrowed.

"I'm a friend. Now get out of my-"

"I don't care. You're not welcome here."

Sakura was going to fucking lose it if this bitch didn't stop pissing her off. And right now, she was a little past furious. The pink haired girl went to side step Karin but she insisted on keeping her out.

"What's going on out there? Karin!"

She looked over her shoulder and called out, "Nothing, Uchiha-san!"

"Sasuke! It's me!" Screamed Sakura as loud as she could.

Upon realization, Sasuke stood from his chair and strode towards the door, "Sakura? What are you doing here?" She straightened herself out and looked over at Karin who was fuming by now.

"I just thought I'd drop by, you know.."

He nodded, "Karin, please excuse us." The girl left without another word. Sakura wanted to chuck her shoe at the back of her head but her anger became slight annoyance when she saw the way Sasuke smiled at Karin.

"You... like her?"

He looked down at the girl, she was still so short.

"No. What makes you think so?" He raised an eyebrow, expecting an answer. Sakura held out her hands in front of her with a blushing face, "Oh no! Nothing, I was just wondering."

He shrugged, "Okay.."

"Wow. Nice office." Sasuke sat back in front of his desk, "Thanks." He said without even glancing up at her.

"We..." She wet her dry lips with her tongue. "-Still have a lot to talk about, Sasuke.." He stopped typing, this time looking over at her distant expression.

"I know." He looked at his watch and decided upon taking the rest of the day off. He would just get someone else to cover for him for the remainder of the afternoon and evening.

"Shikamaru." Sasuke called from down the hallway. "I need you to take my place for the day, can you?"

He nodded, "Yeah sure." Just as Shikamaru was about to walk into Sasuke's office, he glanced over at Sakura and frowned. "I still haven't forgotten about the seat you stole from me in english class." She giggled, "Its been years, get over it!" He shook his head and crossed his arms, "I'm taking it with me to my grave."

**-**

"We need to talk about a lot of things."

"Let's start with why you didn't come back like you promised." This caught Sakura by surprise. Sasuke seemed to be very angry with this and especially at her.

"..Well... I-"

He leaned against his couch, eyes closed.

"I'm waiting."

"I.. I don't know..."

Sasuke chuckled wryly, "You know.. you hurt a lot of people when you didn't come back. Me, Ino, but.. especially Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"He didn't want to believe that you weren't coming back. I knew that you weren't going return but he wouldn't listen."

She stood, "I said I was sorry!" Sasuke was standing up as well, "Sorry isn't enough! You can't just come back after three years and expect me to take you back so easily!"

She took a step backwards, that had hurt. A lot. The pain searing in her heart, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

She wasn't able to say anything, her throat felt dry and tight. No more words could come out, not after what Sasuke had just said. It was like she had been slapped hard across the face, no! The slap would have hurt much less than what she was feeling right now.

This is what Sasuke must have felt like when she left and didn't come back.

"Why do you insist on torturing me? Coming back and acting as if everything is okay."

She became defensive now, she hated when people saw how vulnerable she truly was. Sasuke could easily read her like a book and he knew that his words cut her deep, he always hated to see her hurt and cry. Now he was the one who was causing her all the pain.

Rapidly, she tried removing herself from Sasuke's house, but he was very intent on keeping her inside. He had her against the wall, his hand resting against her side and his other hand holding her wrist. She struggled against him, her effort was lost, he was too strong..

And then he leaned in close to her face, his eyes slowly closing, their lips were only inches apart, she could feel his warm breath against her face. She longed for him, yearned for him. Instead, he rested his chin on her shoulder and held her there without a care in the world.

"I'm not... ready to be betrayed again, Sakura."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hey! OMFG! I am so sorry for not updating last weekend! I have been super busy with the final week of school. My 2nd exam was today, math. So I had the whole day to write this chapter, as you can see i have :D BTW: This chapter is dedicated to: kibamaru87 **_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXX**_

* * *


	18. My Heart Still Loves

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Naruto: 21**_

_**Ino: 20**_

_**Shikamaru: 20**_

_**Neji: 21**_

_**Gaara: 20**_

_**Sai: 21**_

_**Karin: 26**_

_**Itachi: 27**_

_**Author's Note: Hey! So i am officially off school! My LAST exam was today, History :D so now i can update a whole lot faster but i'm going on break for over a week probably cause i'm going to Florida in July XD**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_He didn't want to believe that you weren't coming back. I knew that you weren't going return but he wouldn't listen."_

_She stood, "I said I was sorry!" Sasuke was standing up as well, "Sorry isn't enough! You can't just come back after three years and expect me to take you back so easily!"_

_She took a step backwards, that had hurt. A lot. The pain searing in her heart, her eyes brimming with fresh tears._

_She wasn't able to say anything, her throat felt dry and tight. No more words could come out, not after what Sasuke had just said. It was like she had been slapped hard across the face, no! The slap would have hurt much less than what she was feeling right now._

_This is what Sasuke must have felt like when she left and didn't come back._

"_Why do you insist on torturing me? Coming back and acting as if everything is okay."_

_She became defensive now, she hated when people saw how vulnerable she truly was. Sasuke could easily read her like a book and he knew that his words cut her deep, he always hated to see her hurt and cry. Now he was the one who was causing her all the pain._

_Rapidly, she tried removing herself from Sasuke's house, but he was very intent on keeping her inside. He had her against the wall, his hand resting against her side and his other hand holding her wrist. She struggled against him, her effort was lost, he was too strong.._

_And then he leaned in close to her face, his eyes slowly closing, their lips were only inches apart, she could feel his warm breath against her face. She longed for him, yearned for him. Instead, he rested his chin on her shoulder and held her there without a care in the world._

"_I'm not... ready to be betrayed again, Sakura."_

* * *

_**18th Chapter: My Heart Still Loves**_

* * *

"...He's not taking me back.. Ino-chan, what do I do?"

The blonde looked at her friend quizzically, "At this point.. I don't know." Sakura tightly gripped the shopping bag filled with clothes she had just bought. Ino decided to go with her and she too found some items that sparked her interest.

"I think there might be another woman involved." Sakura glanced over at her friend, the woman sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun.. has changed a bit since you left... and that Karin girl, is his personal assistant."

The pink haired celebrity walked it off, she couldn't allow herself to believe that Sasuke had truly moved on, especially with that Karin woman! Sakura couldn't stand to even look at her, she made it clearly obvious that she wanted Sasuke yet he didn't seem to notice.

"I think she may try to rape him." Sakura mumbled which made Ino burst out in laughter. Sakura raised a finely shaped brow at her, "What? I'm being serious here." Ino waved her hands, "No.. Its just- man! I thought I was the _only _person who thought that too!"

"So.. you think Karin is the raping Sasuke type?"

Ino nodded, "I wouldn't put it past her for a second. She's... like some horny school girl who wants to get laid. And she's at least five years older than the teme too!"

Sakura giggled behind her hands, "Oh my God! Seriously?!" Ino laughed along with her friend, nodding her head occasionally, "Seriously! She's like some female stalking younger men."

After their five-minute laughing fit, Sakura asked, "How long has she been working at the office?"

"I think just recently. She introduced herself oddly to me.." Ino spoke, murmuring the last part under her breath with a slight smile.

"How?"

Ino looked up at the endless skies, laughing and speaking.

**-**

_Yamanaka Ino sat behind her desk, flipping through papers and reorganizing the documents Shikamaru had dropped off hours ago._

"_Its gotta get done sometime.." She sighed. The day just seemed to drag on and on, the sun still perched high in the sky, clouds blocking its rays every now and then. Her office looked over a particularly busy street of Tokyo, the shopping district no less. Its where she did most of her shopping._

_Putting the last of the papers in a red coloured folder, Ino sat back in her chair and relaxed. It was days like this that she particularly enjoyed; with everyone and everything quiet, work getting done and accomplished._

_Remembering that she was supposed to give Sasuke the meeting schedule for the month of May. Ino paced out of her office as soon as she had located the piece of white paper, with dates and times covering every inch of it._

_She knocked passively at the door, "Come in." She heard from the other side and walked inside with a bright smile on her face. Accompanying Sasuke was another woman, she was receiving paper work from Sasuke._

"_Fax those for me."_

"_Sasuke-san, here is the schedule." Ino handed it to the male who thanked her before getting back to what he was previously doing._

_Outside, Ino was returning to her office, she had just sat down when Karin appeared in her doorway._

"_You're Sasuke-san's assistant, ne?"_

_The girl nodded with a wry smirk._

"_Oh! You must be the whore down the hallway, right?"_

_A vein burst in her forehead but she tried to keep her composure, placing both hands on top of each other and crossing her legs, "Now why would you say that?"_

_Karin scoffed and shifted so that her hip was sticking out slightly, her already short skirt riding up her thighs, "Because the only whore I see is standing right in front of me." She pointed to where she was located._

"_Listen blondie, I don't have time to argue with you so-"_

"_Then leave."_

"_Witty aren't we?"_

"_A little."_

"_Stay away from Sasuke-kun. Got it?"_

_Ino held up her hands in defense, "Oh no! What ever shall I do?" And then she full out laughed, having to hit the top of her desk to stop herself._

"_Hey! Do me a favor and come back to my office when I need to laugh my ass off." Ino shooed the skank away._

_Karin growled and left the office with nothing more to say, the blonde haired girl cracked her knuckles and smiled, "And she's still got it." She laughed, addressing herself._

_**-**_

Sakura had to keep from laughing, Ino's story was too funny.

"You really told her didn't you?"

Ino nodded, "Damn straight! No one messes with Ino." Sakura looked over at her friend, "I had a slight confrontation with her yesterday as well."

Ino's eyes widened, "Oh! Do tell!"

"Let's see... she was blocking my entrance into Sasuke's office and told me that I wasn't welcome there. She does look like a cheap-whore."

Ino held her stomach with her free hand, "I still don't understand why Sasuke hired her in the first place. She even looks like a stalker from far away!"

"Hey. Where's Hinata-chan?" Inquired the pink haired woman.

"I guess you don't know yet..."

"Know what?" She asked softly.

"Hinata-chan is- well.. she's married to Naruto-kun."

"Our Naruto! The dobe Naruto!"

"Yes, yes, about a year ago." She said.

* * *

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura screeched and ran into him to give him a big hug. Ino laughed and took a seat inside Naruto's ramen shop.

"Congratulations!"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Marrying Hinata-chan!" Naruto laughed and nodded while taking his own seat.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan."

"Eh, where's Hinata anyway?"

"She's actually on her way here." Naruto answered with a smile. As if he had jinxed it, the black haired girl walked into Ichiraku as Naruto waved her over. As soon as Hinata took a look at the pink haired girl, she nearly dropped everything she had in her hands and rushed over to her.

"Sakura-chan!"

They embraced quickly, "How have you been?"

"Oh. Same as usual. You?"

"Pretty good, considering who I married." She said, glancing over at her quiet husband. He laughed sarcastically.

"Kidding."

Sakura touched the girl's long, black hair. "You grew your hair out." She exclaimed happily. Hinata stroked her hair as well and grinned, "Yeah, after graduation."

The black haired woman gripped Naruto's hand and leaned in close to him, "Should we tell them now?" She asked him, almost pleading. "I guess so."

She stared at both Ino and Sakura who were equally curious.

"Tell us what?" They said in unison.

"Well... I'm pregnant."

Both women's jaws dropped to the floor, their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets and they were instantly cheering and congratulating the two of them.

"How far in?"

"A month and a half."

"Boy or girl?"

"We want to be surprised."

Sakura sat back, "Wow. Good job dobe." She gave him the thumbs up sign and he blushed while smiling sheepishly.

* * *

Sakura had told Itachi to pick her up at Sasuke's house. He was still slightly annoyed the she was so attached to him all of a sudden. No. He didn't think about her as being a girlfriend or something..

He arrived in no more than a half-hour and knocked against the front door where Sasuke answered. He allowed his brother entrance with a short grunt, now Itachi was sitting across from his brother, arms crossed and nose high in the air.

"Why so angry, Ototo?"

"I'm angry because you're a complete dick."

"I can be a dick sometimes but not a complete one." He argued with a hint of amusement.

"Just shut up. I don't want to talk to you."

Itachi crossed one leg over the other and huffed, "You're still mad at me because I abandoned you when Okasan and Otosan died?"

Sasuke sighed, "What the hell do you think!? I'm your goddamn brother and you just up and leave me! What the hell?"

Itachi sat back, "I'm sorry I left you, Sasuke; I had no intentions of leaving, it just happened.." He wasn't looking at his brother's face anymore, too ashamed.

"So one day you just _happened _to leave?"

Itachi nodded, "I was.. a coward." He proclaimed with a hint of distaste.

"Coward?"

"At a young age, Otosan had always praised me. He told me that someday the company would belong to me. Because I was the eldest son, I had the most responsibilities and one day.. I just felt so overwhelmed. After they died, I freaked and took some of the money to support myself until I found a job."

Sasuke absorbed everything that Itachi was pouring out to him.

"You left because you were overwhelmed?"

"Yeah. Even though I told Otosan that I planned on producing and directing movies, he wouldn't let it pass so easily." A sigh from Itachi, "I thought that you would do a much better job than I ever could. And you are."

Sasuke stayed silent, not able to come up with any words. He had thought that Itachi was such a bad guy but in reality he was the total opposite! He glanced at his wristwatch and frowned, "Where is Sakura?"

"Shower." Was all Sasuke could utter out.

Itachi stood up and stuffed one hand into his pocket, "I have a few things to take care of, I'm trusting you with her so don't let her leave."

He waved and removed himself from the living room, all Sasuke could manage to do was fall on his side, resting his head on one of the decorative pillows.

**-**

He assumed that he'd fallen asleep for an hour or so, because when he woke up he felt groggy and confused. His hair was in disarray and his eyes were sensitive to light for a few moments.

Finally, he heard movement from upstairs and down came Sakura, ready to go.

"Where's Kai- I mean.. Itachi-kun?"

"He said for you to wait her until he gets back. Running errands."

She nodded and turned to go back upstairs but his voice caught her in her movement, "Sakura.. I'm sorry about yesterday." Looking over her shoulder, she fake-smiled, "Its okay, Sasuke-kun." He stood up. "No its not! I can tell that you were hurt by my words. I should have never said those things in the first place."

She shook her head, "Really, I'm fine." And before she knew it, he was standing right behind her, arms about to enclose around her tiny frame. His touch felt so foreign to her senses, but nonetheless, it was a good feeling to be held by the one person who had captured your heart countless times.

She fell against his embrace, sighing in content and closing her eyes abruptly as if to savour in the moment for as long as possible.

"..Sakura..?" He said slowly.

"Hm."

"My heart... it still loves you."

* * *

_**Author's Note: HAHA! Cliffy :D lol uhm. So i am finished school now and i went shoe shopping today! So fun :P heh. I will update asap. And i'm not going to spoil anything so if you're up to date with the naruto manga, you'll know why i made itachi a good instead of an ass-hole XXD Not much to say except in the next 2 chapters this story will be ending :(**_

_**Just wanna say thank you to everyone who made this story a success :D**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	19. Basketball Antics

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Naruto: 21**_

_**Ino: 20**_

_**Shikamaru: 20**_

_**Neji: 21**_

_**Gaara: 20**_

_**Karin: 26**_

_**Itachi: 27**_

_**Author's Note: Ok. So here is the latest update. :D i will incorporate some hilarious-ness into this chapter cause i had this idea in my head and i know you will all die of laughter XXD**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_Where's Kai- I mean.. Itachi-kun?"_

"_He said for you to wait her until he gets back. Running errands."_

_She nodded and turned to go back upstairs but his voice caught her in her movement, "Sakura.. I'm sorry about yesterday." Looking over her shoulder, she fake-smiled, "Its okay, Sasuke-kun." He stood up. "No its not! I can tell that you were hurt by my words. I should have never said those things in the first place."_

_She shook her head, "Really, I'm fine." And before she knew it, he was standing right behind her, arms about to enclose around her tiny frame. His touch felt so foreign to her senses, but nonetheless, it was a good feeling to be held by the one person who had captured your heart countless times._

_She fell against his embrace, sighing in content and closing her eyes abruptly as if to savour in the moment for as long as possible._

"_..Sakura..?" He said slowly._

"_Hm."_

"_My heart... it still loves you."_

* * *

_**19th Chapter: Basketball Antics**_

* * *

He fixed the tie at the front, adjusting it so that he wasn't constantly choking. He buttoned up his grey suit and reached for his briefcase.

"..oh, you're leaving." Came a quiet voice from down the hall. Sasuke looked over his broad shoulder at Haruno Sakura. Wearing a white nightgown, her hair in disarray. He looked down and sighed, "I have to work." He said nonchalantly.

She pressed one side of her body against the creamy walls, her hand placed over her beating heart.

"...I know that, its just.." She murmured, not finishing her sentence. Instead, letting the words fall from her mouth and linger between the two of them.

"That girl.. at your office." She started with a hint of distaste.

"What about her?" He raised a brow, curious about what she had to say.

Sakura met his gaze and blushed before turning away, "N.. no its nothing... I'm being stupid again." Her legs carried her to the room she had previously been sleeping in.

With a heaved sigh, Sakura set down his briefcase. "You're not stupid, Sakura." She stopped from entering the room, aware of his presence close to her. She grunted a little with a frown, "Well.. I feel stupid." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked to the side, "But you aren't."

She slumped her shoulders, "Okay. But I still feel stupid." She argued, hands on both of her hips now.

"God! Why can't you just take a compliment?" He stressed, wanting to pull the hair from his scalp right out and toss it to the floor. Although her pure laughter made him forget about it and instead give her the dumbest look he had ever portrayed.

"You get mad easily, Sasuke-kun." She teased, now facing him, her index finger poking at his chest hard. He gripped her wrist to make her stop prodding him; blushing slightly, the male dropped her hand.

"Tch. No I don't."

She giggled yet again, "And you blush a lot too." She said, touching the crests of his now pink cheeks. He slapped her hands away and straightened himself out with his eyes closed and his lips set in a grim line.

"I really wish you didn't have to go to work so early.. I'm going to be lonely all by myself."

Sasuke arched a brow yet again, "Are you trying to tempt me into staying here with you?" He inquired, smirking. She gave a dramatic gasp and took a step back, "Oh no! I wouldn't dream of tearing you away from your work."

"You smile a lot." He replied with blatant calmness.

Sakura eyed him for a moment, seeming to fall silent all of a sudden.

"What?"

Sasuke grabbed his briefcase once again, "Nothing.. I'll be back later just stay here until I return."

Sakura nodded, "When are you getting back?" Sasuke looked at the ceiling and began to go through the day in his head, "Er.. I'll try to be back for lunchtime; if that's at all possible."

Sakura smiled again, "Well you better hurry Uchiha-san! You're going to be late for work!" And she shoved him out of his own house.

"...I just got kicked out.. of my home by Sakura..." And he couldn't help but give a hearty chuckle before heading towards his car.

* * *

"God! Naruto I told you to stop calling me at-"

"Shut up teme!" The blonde screamed for the other end of the line. He cleared his throat before beginning.

"I have a preposition."

"No." Sasuke flat-out stated.

Naruto's head dropped and he made a fist, "B- but! I haven't even said anything!"

"You got fifteen seconds. Go."

Naruto gave an involuntary yelp before cramming all of his planning into one sentence.

"Time! Thanks for calling, bye n-"

"Wait!" He screamed.

"Naruto! I don't have time for this right-"

"A basketball game! With the whole gang, it'll be fun. How about it?"

Sasuke tapped his fingers against the desk, "How about.. no!" He said, yelling the last part extra loud into the phone.

"Thanks, now my ear is bleeding. Well.. stop being a stubborn-ass, everyone else already agreed to-"

"..what?! I highly doubt _everyone _agreed to this."

Naruto laughed, "They did. Even Sakura-chan too!" He announced with glee.

"B.. but how did you get a hold of her?"

"I called your house. Duh!"

Sasuke wanted to smash his head against the desk, "How did you know she'd be at my house?" He heard Naruto laugh again on the other end of the line, "Please.. the whole gang knows she's staying at your house. Only an idiot wouldn't know that!"

Karin entered the room with a steaming cup of coffee in one hand and papers in the other, a sinister smile gracing her lips as well. Sasuke didn't even acknowledge the girl walking into his office, he was too busy thinking of ways to kill himself before he agreed to go along with Naruto's antics.

"If I say yes will you shut the hell up?"

Naruto nodded, "Oh yeah!"

He sighed, "I'm going to _really _regret this but.. fine. I'll play a basketball game with the gang- ah! And where exactly is it?"

"The Tokyo Recreation Center. No one ever goes there so we'll have the entire court all to ourselves."

"A basketball game?" Inquired a now curious Karin, she set down the papers and cup of coffee on Sasuke's littered desk.

The male nodded silently while Naruto pretended to vomit, "Ugh! What is that whore still doing there?" Luckily for him, Karin hadn't heard his little... comment but she still insisted on accompanying him.

"I'll go with you, Sasuke-san!" She offered with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"Sakura is coming." He explained with un-interest.

Karin's muscles tightened and she growled lowly, "Well.. you'll still be lonely with just Sakura-_chan.._" She stated, adding the 'chan' with malice in her voice.

"Oh no." He waved it off. "Ino is also going and another girl. Tenten."

Karin slammed her hands on Sasuke's desk which made him look up in surprise.

"Oh please Sasuke-kun! I really want to go." She pouted for him and made sure that her cleavage was clearly visible for him to see. Sasuke didn't even look which made Karin even angrier.

"...I guess you can come.."

Karin smiled and began walking out of the office, she knew exactly what she would wear to _swoon _Sasuke and finally make him all hers.

* * *

"Oh! You're back!" Sakura announced while going over to Sasuke and meeting him at the front door with a smile on her face.

"I hope you weren't too bored, ne?" Sasuke said, taking off his suit and just leaving his white dress shirt on. Making sure to undo some of the buttons, his house was warm all of a sudden.

"Ah! I invited Itachi-kun to come play basketball with us."

Sasuke looked at her funny, "He's not really.. the sport-type of guy." Sakura held out her hands, "Ano.. wouldn't it be fun to see him play?" She gave a short-snort while Sasuke added in, "Its going to be funny seeing Ino play basketball."

Sakura giggled quietly, "That's true."

She watched Sasuke stride over to the living room couch and practically collapse onto it with a deep sigh. She came over and she looked at him quizzically, "Aren't you going to eat anything?" She raised a brow when he shook his head, "But.. its lunchtime, you really should eat something."

He waved her off, "Not really hungry." Sakura shrugged her shoulders and sat on the couch opposite where Sasuke was lying. She too rested her body on the comfortable sofa, on her stomach however, she was in deep thought.

"..Sasuke-kun, can I- you know.. ask you something?"

He didn't look at her but Sakura could clearly hear the muffled _'sure' _from the Uchiha.

"-its just.. what you said yesterday evening... what did it mean to you?" She could tell that her face was as red as a beet. Besides that, her heart was racing like crazy and her breathing was coming out in short pants.

"What did it mean to me?" He mused more to himself than Sakura. She looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar.

"It meant- well.. it meant a lot to me and its the truth." Now his head was propped on his hand so that he could look at her from across him.

"_You _mean a lot to me."

Her breath came out short, just staring at Sasuke for a few minutes before he finally removed himself from the couch and held out his hand for her to take. She hesitated for a moment before reluctantly accepting the offered hand and allowing the Uchiha to crush her against his muscled body.

"Do I mean a lot to you?"

She looked up at him, her face shocked.

"Of course! You mean everything to me!"

He held her back by the shoulders and looked into her pair of emerald orbs. She had never seen Sasuke this way ever before and she wasn't sure if she liked or disliked it..

"Then why didn't you come back to me? That day.. my heart felt like it had been torn and stomped on by the person I loved the most."

"..my father died... I was left alone and I had to make crucial decisions to benefit me in the future. That's why I'm here now! If I didn't care about you I wouldn't be here, would I?" She pressed, her face angry.

She held back a short sob, "Have you moved on?" She asked out of the blue but inside she was dying to know the truth. He finally released her, allowing her some space to breathe.

"I never moved on." He stated although her response was one he didn't like. She turned her head away from him, she couldn't bring herself to meet with his piercing gaze anymore. Sakura bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back all the unwanted tears.

Sasuke hooked his fingers under her chin and forced her to look him in the face, this time using his other hand to brush away any stray tears that had began their journey down her cheeks.

"I hate being the reason why you cry."

Both her arms came up beside the Uchiha, her fingers clutched at the sleeves of his shirt, just staring at the male. Without warning, he dipped his head, kissed the crest of her cheek and pulled away to be only inches from her face. Sakura took in a deep breath, her hands pressing at the back of his skull while she brought his face closer to hers.

Their lips made contact and Sasuke felt some explode inside of him. Something spontaneous that he hadn't experienced since Sakura and him began dating during grade 11. He placed both hands on either side of her head, Sakura's fingers now gripping at the front of his unbuttoned shirt. He blindly led her backwards until the back of her knees met the edge of the couch and they both fell to the surface.

Lips never separating. He molded their mouths, tilting her head to the side, angling her in the right way so that he could allow her to feel him. Feel the need building up, the want and the desire.

They both broke apart for much needed air, that is before Sasuke gave a short smirk before capturing her now trembling lips again. This time stroking the side of her arm, waiting until she opened up for him and he could taste her sweet crevice. Their tongues clashed, lips melded perfectly together, fingers entwining.

The pink-haired girl gave a small whimper before pulling away from the passionate kiss and laying her forehead on Sasuke's broad shoulder. She breathed heavily, the pink painted on her cheeks. Sasuke pressed his lips to the side of her neck where he licked and nibbled at the satiny skin.

"..Sa- Sasuke..." She whispered brokenly, pressing her body more feverishly against his own.

"I've missed this, Sakura." He admitted, calmness taking over his usual dominant facade. She ran her fingers against his neck, causing him to shudder.

"The sex?" She questioned and he gave her a dumb-looking face.

"No! I'm not a sick pervert!" He stated. Sakura placed a finger on her chin, "I remember you as being a pervert when we-" He clamped a hand over her blabbering mouth to quiet her down.

"Why do you talk so openly about this?"

She shrugged, "Not sure." She removed his hand from her face, "You were saying..?" The girl pressed, slightly curious.

He released her and seated himself at the couch, "Never mind. It wasn't important anyway." She came around and prodded him, "Everything you ever talk about is important. You're an awful lier, did you know that?"

Totally ignoring her, Sasuke checked the time and almost freaked, "Shit! I'll be back later so you get ready for the basketball game!" She watched him grab his briefcase and coat before heading to the door.

"Love you!" He called after her before slamming the door shut. Sakura stood there, completely dumbfounded. He had just said that he loved her.. right? She let out a shaky sigh, "God, I hope I'm not hearing things."

* * *

By the time Sasuke had gotten back, it was late. The basketball game would be starting very soon. Sakura had been ready almost a half-hour ago and she was growing listless waiting for that damn Uchiha!

Finally, the front door opened and in came Sasuke, who shredded his clothes on the floor before racing upstairs and grabbing a blue t-shirt and a pair of random shorts Naruto got for him.

He grabbed her hand and yanked her out of his house, "What the hell took you so damn long?" She screeched right into his ear.

"Ah- n.. nothing! We have to hurry!"

"You have to hurry silly. I'm not the one driving." He gave her the most unbelievable look and simply shook his head before pulling out of the driveway.

Sakura had on, a pair of red shorts that ended a few inches above the knee but not anything that was inappropriate. She was wearing a matching tank top with a small crown stitched into the area above her heart. Of course, her long pink tresses were pulled into a messy bun to keep out of her face; she wasn't a moron and knew she didn't have to look perfect to play basketball.

* * *

"Finally! What was keeping you two?" Naruto complained loudly, as usual. Sasuke snatched the basketball from the dobe's hands and began dribbling it up and down the court.

Naruto looked around the area and sighed, "Okay.. where is the whore?" Sakura ushered to Neji who was standing silently. "There he is!" She yelled loudly which snapped him out of his reverie. His face grew red and he stomped his foot against the floor.

"No! You are!"

Everyone stared at him, "Dude..." Naruto mused quietly. "That's kindergarten shit! What adult says that anymore?"

Neji gave him a cocky smirk and pointed to himself using his thumb, "I do!" Naruto chuckled and slapped his knees, "He is a whore!"

Ino walked into the court and stared blankly. Okay.. off to a good start, everyone was trying to kill each other before the game even began.

"Yup.. this is exactly like high school." And she raced over to Sakura who smiled.

"Love the outfit." Ino complimented with a kind smile, Sakura too nodded, "Oh my God! I love your shoes, are those even on the market yet?"

Ino shrugged, "Not sure but we have to go shoe-shopping, its been far too long!"

Naruto came out of no one, and in his forced high pitched voice he played along, "Like.. oh my God! We should _all _go shoe-shopping and get manicures!" He clapped his hands and walked away laughing like the unpredictable idiot he was known to be.

Both girl's sighed, "Man.. what did Hinata-chan get herself into?"

**-**

"Oi!" Shikamaru called loudly, he signaled for Sasuke to give up the ball, which he did and than handed it over to Hinata who would be the referee since she couldn't play because of obvious reasons.

She had a whistle around her neck and called one player from both teams to do the start off. The two chosen people were Shikamaru and Sakura. She gave him an evil glare before telling him to _"bring it on."_

Hinata blew the whistle loudly and threw the ball high into the air.

"I still hate you for taking my precious seat!"

Sakura jumped into the air and slapped the ball, out of no where Naruto took hold of the ball and began dribbling it down the court, he didn't catch himself double-dribbling but Hinata sure did and she called it on the spot.

"Double dribble!"

Naruto sighed, "B.. but I'm your husband!"

"Stop wasting my time chicken legs." Naruto placed a hand over his heart and gasped, "Oh my.. Hinata-chan is in a bad mood."

* * *

The game was fierce, one minute Sakura's team was winning and the other minute Shikamaru's team was in the lead. Sakura passed the ball to Sasuke who was intercepted by his brother. Itachi snickered and told him to step up his game a little before ever trying to beat him out in basketball.

"Gah! Sasuke you are so dumb-cute!"

He quirked a brow, "Is that good or bad?" Sakura ran away in search of the ball she would try to steal from the holder, "Oi! Well is it good or bad! Goddammit! Tell me- hey! No! Don't throw me the... ball." He said as he caught it and practically screamed as the opposing team chased after him.

Hinata blew the whistle, "You can't hold the ball and run you moron!" Sasuke stared at her, "D.. did you just call me-"

"A moron? Yes, what are you gonna do about it? Nothing!"

Sasuke was benched and crossed his arms over his chest, Karin looked over at him and smiled deviously. As soon as Neji got close enough she tripped him which in turn sent him tumbling to the ground in pain.

"Five minute penalty!" Hinata screamed at Karin who shrugged and skipped over to Sasuke.

Ino walked over to Sakura, "That whore is planning something sneaky." Ino whispered to her best friend. Sakura nodded and made a fist.

Over by the benches, Karin -who was wearing the most atrocious outfit ever- took hold of her water bottle and began to drink it, _accidentally _spilling it so that it fell onto her chest and lathered her cleavage.

"Oops!"

Sasuke looked at her and than glanced quickly at the spill, "You should clean that up." No. He wasn't talking about her breasts, he was talking about the puddle of water now on the floor. Karin fumed beside him, she was red from anger and before she knew it, Hinata called her off of penalty.

Sakura was laughing where she was and had the ball in her hands, "You want it?" She called and giggled again. Karin placed both hands on her hips and snickered, "Bring it bitch." Sakura shrugged, "Whatever you say."

And Karin didn't stand a chance. No one knew that Sakura could play basketball so well. However, everyone knew that Karin sucked horribly at playing any type of sport.

Karin stood offside and pulled a mirror out of her pocket to check her hair and makeup. The game was nearing its end and they were having a quick break; Sakura tossed the ball towards Karin and screamed, _"Heads!"_

The red-head looked up but it was too late. The ball made connected with her head and bounced to the ground.

"Sorry!" Sakura called but high-fived Ino when she was close enough.

"Nice shot."

* * *

"Yes! We won!" Sakura cheered and hugged Sasuke quickly, who hugged her back shortly after. This got Karin pissed, she wanted to pull the hair from her head but instead she decided to smash her head off of the wall she was closest to. Naruto looked at her and then pointed, "Doesn't that hurt?" She stopped to acknowledge him, "Yes." and started all over again.

**-**

"We have to meet with a photographer tomorrow so I'll pick her up around nine-ish." Itachi explained, looking at the day-planner. Sasuke nodded and gazed over at the sleeping girl in the front passenger seat of his car.

"Ja ne!"

**-**

He ended up carrying Sakura into his house. She was beyond exhausted from all the basketball and frankly.. so was he. He laid the sleeping woman on top of his bed, it was still late in the evening so she wouldn't be up until morning.

Sasuke set his large gym bag to the floor and went to climb into bed beside the girl but he felt something in his pocket. Quickly he reached into it and out he pulled a black velvet box. He smiled sadly and looked over at Sakura, her face was so passive even as she slept.

He walked over to his desk and set it down with a slight sigh before crawling onto his large bed and wrapping both arms around Sakura's mid-section.

"..after..."

* * *

_**Author's Note: OMG! Haha. M'kay so i updated and there should only be one chapter left. So.. episode 20 is going to be the finale to wrap up this story. Thank you to everyone!! :D my stories would never be a success without your support. Oh! And because of the poll i have in my profile, my next story (after this one is finished) will be a comedy/romance ;P haha i guess i am good at writing comedies :D lol its basically stuff me and my friends do all the time XXD no spoilers for the next chapter but.. fuck! I didn't realize how goddamn long this chapter was!! 3800 words!!**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXX**_

* * *


	20. Finale: Aftermath

_**I Dare You**_

* * *

_**Pairing: Sasuke -x- Sakura**_

_**Genre: Romance/General**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Location: Japan**_

* * *

_**Sasuke: 21**_

_**Sakura: 20**_

_**Naruto: 21**_

_**Ino: 20**_

_**Shikamaru: 20**_

_**Neji: 21**_

_**Hinata: 20**_

_**Gaara: 20**_

_**Karin: 26**_

_**Itachi: 27**_

_**Author's Note: Well.. this is the final chapter to conclude 'I Dare You'. I want to thank everyone!! :D**_

_**For: xteenuh102593**_

* * *

"_We have to meet with a photographer tomorrow so I'll pick her up around nine-ish." Itachi explained, looking at the day-planner. Sasuke nodded and gazed over at the sleeping girl in the front passenger seat of his car._

"_Ja ne!"_

_**-**_

_He ended up carrying Sakura into his house. She was beyond exhausted from all the basketball and frankly.. so was he. He laid the sleeping woman on top of his bed, it was still late in the evening so she wouldn't be up until morning._

_Sasuke set his large gym bag to the floor and went to climb into bed beside the girl but he felt something in his pocket. Quickly he reached into it and out he pulled a black velvet box. He smiled sadly and looked over at Sakura, her face was so passive even as she slept._

_He walked over to his desk and set it down with a slight sigh before crawling onto his large bed and wrapping both arms around Sakura's mid-section._

"_..after..."_

* * *

_**20th Chapter: The Aftermath**_

* * *

Hazy green eyes opened slightly, enough so to allow her to see the dim morning light of six in the morning. Groggily, she pushed away the blankets from her sore body and allowed for herself to sit upright. Sakura rubbed at her tired eyes before glancing over at the male fast asleep beside her; a small smile touched her lips.

Finally managing to get out of bed, Sakura began to head for the exit to Sasuke's room. Her surroundings were still a little dark, the girl ended up banging her knee off the desk she was walking by. The desk moved upon contact which caused the objects on it's surface to clatter; some falling to the floor.

She looked over her shoulder and only saw Sasuke shift, still sleeping however. She sighed and started to gather all the fallen objects into her hands. Just a few papers, folders, and..

"..a box?" She whispered to herself once the small velvet cube was in her hand. Quickly, Sakura put all of the things back onto the desk except for the box. Taking a deep breath, the girl slowly opened the box to reveal a gleaming diamond ring.

Her heart skipped a few beats, she thought she might be going into cardiac arrest but regained her composure.

"...Sakura.. what are you doing?" She heard his mumble.

This had caused her to jump, close the velvet box and place it back on top of the desk.

"I.. ah- nothing, Sasuke-kun!" She said almost too quickly, Sasuke sat upright, looking her over before pulling himself out of his warm bed.

"You have a photo shoot scheduled for nine."

Sakura grabbed at his shirt and began shaking him, "Why didn't you tell me?! It'll take me forever to get ready now!" Sasuke held out his hands in defense, yawning as well.

"Go take a shower then." He said casually. Sakura instantly released her grip and ran out of his room, down the first flight of stairs and around a corner to find the bathroom. She stripped off all of her clothing and jumped into the now running shower.

From upstairs, Sasuke ran a hand through his messy hair before searching for a towel and heading to the bathroom too. He knocked on the door but Sakura hadn't heard him, he jiggled the knob to find that it was left unlocked. Allowing himself inside, Sasuke called to her, "I brought you a towel."

"Thank you!" She called loudly.

* * *

"..Sasuke..." Sakura said quietly, only but a white towel wrapped around her dripping wet body.

"Hm?"

She nibbled on her bottom lip, a sigh escaped her lips, "That box.. and the ring, what do they mean?" Her heart was beating uncontrollably at the moment, even more when Sasuke turned to look at her.

"..you saw them?" He inquired.

She nodded, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been-"

"No. it's fine.."

She smiled, "On another note.. I don't have any clothes here." Sasuke's shoulders slumped and he smacked his forehead in disbelief.

"You could have said something _before _you took a shower."

She shrugged, "Call Itachi and tell him to bring a change of clothes for me. I'm going upstairs."

Sasuke nodded and went in search of the telephone.

**-**

Her eyes were growing awfully tired, a yawn left her throat. Sakura rested her wet head on the pillow and felt her body give in to the nap she direly needed.

Sasuke walked into the room, grabbed the ring out of the box and headed for the small woman. A blushed slightly when his onyx eyes landed upon her barely covered thighs.

The male shook Sakura awake, just barely though. She looked blurringly at the Uchiha before bringing herself up into a sitting position.

Her hands held the front of the towel against her body. Sasuke was getting very close to her all of a sudden, his scent engulfed her whole, he held her gaze with his own. Her eyes closed when his left hand came to the side of her face, fingertips running along the smooth surface.

His lips brushed against her, Sasuke grunted quietly and captured her quivering lips. She melted against him, they were so close now. Bodies pressed so perfectly together, molding into one.

He crawled atop the petite girl, careful not to harm her. His hands were pressed on the surface of the bed, one knee sliding between her legs as he lowered himself towards Sakura. She held at the material of his shirt, loving the way he was looking at her.

She breathed in and out, feeling slightly feverish suddenly. Her entire body was beginning to shake in anticipation.

And then he did it again. Sasuke caught her lips in a raw, bruising kiss. Tilting her head to a certain angle, the male pressed his mouth more solidly against her own soft ones. He pulled away, a slight frown on his features.

"This time.. open up for me."

And he kissed her for a third time. Sakura was helpless, she clutched Sasuke for fear of losing herself and being swept away by all of the emotion. She parted her lips and felt the wetness of Sasuke's tongue sweep across her own. She gasped, allowing him to venture her mouth further.

She could feel Sasuke's hands run along her sides, something cold being pushed onto the fourth finger of her left hand. He was in the crook of her neck, licking and suckling at her sweet smelling skin.

"..Sa.. Sasuke."

He held her without a care in the World, even as she squirmed beneath him in an attempt for an escape. She clawed at his arms, her face growing red and her heart racing.

"I.. Itachi will see us!"

Sasuke pulled back with a slight smirk, "Not if you give in quickly." She watched him, his shirt already half unbuttoned and she had to admit.. he was damn sexy, he was even flushing!

Her nimble fingers pulled at the buttons.

_One._

_Two.._

_Three..._

His shirt fell from his shoulders, Sasuke tossed it to the ground without another thought. All of his attention was directed towards the girl he had in his arms, it would be like this always.

He took hold of her hand and pressed it against his heart, her eyes caught sight of the sparkling gem, they widened when realization finally hit her.

"That.. that ring..." She mused quietly to herself.

He nodded, prying the towel she wore away from her heated body. At first sight he took notice of the way she had somehow developed a bit more in the past three years. She had far more curves than he had initially remembered her ever possessing. He also noted that she reacted more to even the most slightest of touches. While his teeth busied themselves with her neck, his fingers took no time in pinching her rosy buds.

Her flesh crawled with want and need.

Sasuke smirked against her slender neck, kissing his way down to the valley of her lush breasts. She tossed her head back when she felt his hot mouth cover one of her perked nipples. She held his head in place, her eyes tightly shut and mouth ajar.

Hearing the unfamiliar sound of unzipping, Sakura glanced down and sure enough, Sasuke was anxiously removing his pants, now they hung around his hips, his erect cock in plain view.

She covered her face with her hands.

"Shy?"

She nodded, still not looking.

"I'll make you feel better."

Sasuke dipped his head, she watched in shock as Sasuke's head bobbing between her thighs. She had to hold back her loud and drawled out screams. His tongue flicked out, running over already sleek lips, eliciting melodic whimpers from Sakura's dry throat.

Placing a kiss to her naval, Sasuke gripped her shoulders and pressed his twitching length against her entrance. She held him and once she was filled, thrashed her head from side to side. This feeling she was experiencing was so foreign to her now..

"Can you feel how deep in I am?" He mused casually.

She shook all over, not able to come up with a half-audible answer. He pulled her upwards and embraced her, all the while he pushed and pulled out of her repeatedly. She held him tightly, afraid to let him go.

He went in for another heat-searing kiss before thrusting into her once more, this time he and Sakura came simultaneously. He lost all control and spilled inside of her tight core, awaiting the after glow of sex to fade away.

"This time.. I'm not letting you go."

She took in his scent, her toes curling in satisfaction of their little act.

"You'll stay with me, right?"

Sakura looked at the Uchiha, her eyes momentarily glancing at the ring that was adorning her finger.

"Yeah. And that's a promise."

* * *

A loud knock sounded from the front door, Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and answered it. Itachi stood there with a pile of clothes in his hands, Sakura followed the male downstairs and smiled.

"Thanks so much, Itachi-niisan!"

She took the clothes from him, all the while Itachi stood there dumbfounded. He gazed at his brother for a minute until everything hit him.

"For once.. you're not being stupid."

Sasuke rose a brow, "Thank you?"

* * *

Ino crashed into Sakura, pulling her into a hug and laughing.

"Oh my god! You're engaged!"

Sakura flushed, "I guess I am." And she smiled, looking over at Sasuke being so serious at work.

Overhearing everything, Karin walked closer to the two giddy women and tapped her foot impatiently on the ground, "Did I just hear-"

"That Sasuke-san and Sakura-chan are engaged? Yes. Yes you did." Spat Ino with a smile tugging at her mouth.

"B.. but that-"

"Is wonderful news?" Finished Ino, making a fist. The red haired woman hung her head low and retreated to her own small office. Sakura's head turned to the side once she heard a familiar and loud voice.

"Naruto-kun!" She called, waving her hands.

He raced towards her, "I can't believe it!" She laughed at his bewilderment and patted his back.

"Actually.. neither can I."

He smiled brightly and scratched the back of his head, "Good luck to the both of you."

Naruto hollered to Sasuke, "You hear that teme?! Treat her well!"

* * *

Sakura was officially done for the day and she was damn tired. Her eyes stung because of the flashing cameras, she had to go to yet another photo shoot because she was the new spokesperson for some brand name clothing. It was supposedly really big in Japan and her image would help to increase the sales as well as keep the label well known.

All she had on was one of Sasuke's oversized shirts and a pair of laced panties. Her hair was in disarray because she had been previously sleeping for a few hours to get the tiredness out of her system.

Hearing the unlocking of a door, Sakura glanced up at the entrance to the Uchiha manor and jumped off of the couch when in came Sasuke. He set down his briefcase and held her in his loving embrace. The bouquet of tulips in his left hand as he presented them to the woman.

"Remember these?"

She accepted them with a gentle smile, taking in their wondrous smell before setting them down and tugging at Sasuke's red tie. She was walking backwards with a devious smirk taking over the innocent smile. Pushing open the bathroom door with her back, Sasuke was pushed to the ground while Sakura locked them inside and turned to her fiancé once again.

"Remember this?"

The room grew hot and heavy. This time it was Sakura's turn to show Sasuke just how much she loved him.

"I'll love you forever."

* * *

_**Author's Note: Ok. I know it was short and sucked! But you will all be pleased to know that a sequel is due for release in late August. I know its a long ways' away but bare with me. The title of the sequel is: My Fiancée The Superstar. **_

_**It'll show they're lives as an engaged couple, the troubles they must face and the pure hilariousness of it.**_

_**Thank you to EVERYONE! This has been one of my most memorable stories ever written! XXD**_

_**Read and Review**_

_**Hugs 'n' Kisses**_

_**TRAGEDY-hime.xo**_

* * *

_**Sorry for ANY spelling mistakes OR grammatical errors!! CXXXXXX**_

* * *


End file.
